An Avenger's Retribution
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: Takes place after ch 411, just with a few twists in both present and past during the time of team snake. Tobi who is assisting Sasuke with unknown plans against Madara Uchiha and the rest of Akatsuki. My first Mpreg, pairing is Sas/Naru read 'n review lol
1. Introduction

**An Avengers Retribution  
Introduction**

Sasuke was going to head out now with the Akatsuki cloak draped over his body as it was with the rest of team Hawk. A man stood with them, it appeared to be Madara Uchiha, but Sasuke knew better. This was the actually Tobi.

This was the Uchiha who didn't know who he was, didn't remember even being a Uchiha.

_Flashback _

_Sasuke and the rest of team Snake were heading a direction where they felt strong presences of chakra. But they got there to late; they saw a man standing over the other man with an orange mask in his hand obviously stolen from the man who was on the ground. _

"_Sasuke-kun? What are we going to do, I mean, this has nothing to do with us." Karin whined as she tried to edge her way closer to Sasuke,_

"_Do you see the cloak the man who's standing is wearing?" Sasuke stated coldly. _

"_Yes… Akatsuki." Karin answered. _

"_Itachi is apart of Akatsuki. The man who was defeated could help me find him." Sasuke stated as they now waited for the man who was now wearing the orange mask to leave. _

_It didn't take all that long for the man now adorned with the orange mask to be gone, so with Sasuke in lead they headed for the man who was now sitting up holding his head. Why did that man leave him alive, does he not consider him a threat? Sasuke wondered as the stopped in front of the still sitting and now crying man. _

"_OH NO! ARE YOU GOING TO TRY TO KILL POOR TOBI TOO!" The man yelled. His self proclaimed name apparently being Tobi. Sasuke had to fight hard not to let himself show emotion or more exactly irritation at the apparent childish behaviour of someone so obviously older than himself._

"_No. Your name's Tobi right?" Sasuke asked calmly as he felt oddly satisfied with his ability to keep calm and collected. _

"_Yes Tobi's name is Tobi." Tobi answered as he immediately stopped crying. It was astonishing just how Tobi managed to create a scene where only those who knew he had been crying before would think of this man as a crybaby. It was as if he wasn't crying in the first place. Is this guy a retard or something? Suigetsu couldn't help, but think to himself. _

"_Why were you attacked?" Karin asked hoping she was in the right to do so and that it impressed her Sasuke. _

"_Neh, he's a bully. Um, Tobi thinks he said his name was Madara Uchiha. He's mean, he hurt poor Tobi." Tobi explained innocently noting that Sasuke looked surprised at the mentioning of Uchiha. _

"_Madara Uchiha is supposed to be dead." Sasuke stated. Tobi frantically shook his head no before saying,_

"_Well could a dead guy do this to Tobi?" This time Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. _

"_Hn. Do you know Itachi Uchiha?" Sasuke asked, deciding to talk to this Uchiha he wasn't aware of later. _

"_AH! YA Tobi knows who Itachi is. Tobi knows!" Tobi answered happily. _

"_Where is he?" Sasuke asked. _

"_In Akatsuki." Tobi answered happily. _

"_I know. But where?" Sasuke repeated. _

"_Tobi told you already. In Akatsuki." Tobi repeated as well, knowing full well what Sasuke had meant, but Tobi wanted to see something, he wanted to see what the young Uchiha would do. Would he be like scum in Tobi's mind and harm him or be as nice as he could and keep to it._

"_Where is his location?" Sasuke nearly snapped. _

"_In a lair." Tobi answered as he played with a rock happily. _

"_Where is the lair?" Sasuke asked. _

"_In a biiiiig rock." Tobi answered showing with his hands that he meant big. Sasuke let out a sigh showing he was getting irritated.  
_"_Listen, the boss here wants to know, and he wants to know now. So you best be talking idiot." Suigetsu stated nonchalantly. This caught Tobi's attention so Tobi said, _

"_Tobi is a good boy." _

"_What does that have to do with anything?" Karin asked now showing some confusion while thinking on how much this guy was pissing her off. _

"_Well, if you keep being mean to Tobi and calling Tobi mean names Tobi won't be such a good boy any more. Tobi will be a bad boy and he will make you be in lots of pain." Tobi explained with no humour or joking in his tone any more showing he meant business. _

_End Flashback_

"Tobi is glad that you gave Tobi another mask. Tobi said thank you right?" Tobi hummed as he stood beside Sasuke and Sasuke only nodded.

"You know the plan right?" Sasuke stated as he looked at Tobi.

"Yes, Tobi is to go get the nine tailed fox vessel while you capture the eight tailed beast vessel under the pretence of it being for the mean organization Akatsuki." Tobi stated with a happy nod. Sasuke gave a curt nod in response

And with that Tobi was gone.

Authoress note: This chapter was beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sasuke couldn't believe it. He had to gain help from his team to defeat this guy, the vessel of the 8-tailed beast. At one point he even had to heal himself by using Karin's Chakra. That was just downright humiliating!

Cringing slightly from the memory of actually having to give more to her wild imagination he stood there in front of an unconscious demon vessel.

"Jeez boss. It took us a couple of days; this guy has too much Chakra. How are we going to get him to co-operate?" Suigetsu groaned as Juugo simply stood behind Sasuke and Karin to his right.

"We have Chakra restraints yes? We use them until he understands that we are doing this for his own good. We head to an old base I know. Tobi already knows to go there once he captured Naruto." Sasuke stated as he straightened himself out.

"Is he even going to be able to take on the kid, I mean if we had so much trouble with this guy wouldn't the 9 tailed beast vessel be tougher?" Karin whined as she made a grab to hold onto Sasuke's arm but he moved out of her way before she could take another step.

"Naruto is powerful and has a lot of chakra, but Tobi has something that can help him. His Sharingan and he's too friendly so Naruto will be thrown off." Sasuke stated due to him still knowing Naruto all too well even now. And apart of him figured that it is still the same for Naruto who still knew him or else he would of given up a long time ago.

"Neh, is that because Uchiha's usually are cold and restrained? Or is it just because Tobi is an idiot?" Suigetsu moaned as he watched Juugo pick up the unconscious man almost like an obedient soldier in Sasuke's small army.

"We move out." Sasuke stated before he could feel the temptation to attack his own team mate for insulting the Uchiha name. _I dare him to say more._ Sasuke thought as he led the way.

_Flashback _

_Tobi was now standing around the tree line with Sasuke alone. _

"_So I told you my plan, will you assist me and my team?" Sasuke asked calmly. _

"_Destroy the bad guy. Save the damsel in distress. Save the world from corruption. Hmmm, Tobi has to think…. OKAY! Tobi likes that plan! And Tobi is a real bad ass, so Tobi could pull it off." Tobi answered happily once again making Sasuke's eyebrow twitch. _

"_Fine, I need you to remain hidden until I tell you to though. Could you do that?" Sasuke asked. _

"_Nope. Tobi can't stay still for more then a minute." Tobi answered honestly. This guy is way to honest, that's probably why I could trust him. Sasuke thought with a hidden sigh. _

"_You won't be staying still, you will be staying in a small village that is out of the way of everything. I'll even buy you a new mask. You seem troubled without it, you keep hiding your face with your hands." Sasuke stated noting how scared Tobi's face was to the point you would swear that he was pieced back together like one would do to a doll that shattered. _

"_You would do that for Tobi?" Tobi asked as if it where a rare thing. Sasuke nodded and cringed when he heard Tobi squeal happily. _

"_Now could you remain unnoticed in a small village?" Sasuke asked as calmly as he could watching Tobi nod quickly in the yes direction. _

"_Tobi can. Tobi can, cause Tobi is a good boy." Tobi answered as he followed Sasuke who walked towards his team and all five of them headed to a small village that was near where they were. _

_End Flashback_

The eight-tailed beast was still thrown over Juugo's back as they all took off in another direction. _I know Madara has faith in me when it comes to collecting this man for him. But I need that power for my plan, and the two last remaining vessels will assist me. For their sake as well as others. My brother didn't want a war, if I did what I wanted to do before and destroy Konoha then the Uchiha clan will die in vain because another war will happen and there will be no way for me to restart my clan._ Sasuke thought as he activated his Sharingan to spot possible threats ahead of them as well as on either side of them. Suigetsu and Karin had the back.

--

Tobi stood at the base of the mountain where he was figured out that Naruto was after listening in on the Hokage's conversation through a toad. Which Tobi found very odd but used the toad to get to this location at a quicker speed or else it would of taken him about a month to find this place and that would make his new friend not very happy.  
"Okay, now Tobi has to find the furball… Whoa what's that? It's not like any form of Chakra I felt before." Tobi mumbled to himself as he took off towards the direction.

It didn't take him long to find a tired and Chakra exhausted Naruto sitting with a small old toad wearing some sort of cloak with a hood that wasn't on.

"Who are you?" The toad asked immediately before Tobi even made himself known.

So Tobi came out scratching the back of his head in an embarrassed manner saying,

"Neh you found me. Tobi thought he was hiding very good."

"NEH! It's someone from Akatsuki! He's the one who was with Zetsu!" Naruto nearly yelled as he pointed at Tobi.

"…No that is Madara Uchiha not Tobi." Tobi corrected with a slight shake of his head.

"Huh?" Naruto replied tilting his head slightly as he managed to get his breathing under control finally from being exhausted.

"M-A-D-A-R-A space U-C-H-I-H-A. Not Tobi. Mean Madara took Tobi's mask and took Tobi's place, now Tobi is helping Team Hawk trick Akatsuki and capture those whom has a demon sealed inside their bellies." Tobi explained as he used gestures for each letter he used to spell out Madara's name. _Another Uchiha? I thought Sasuke and Itachi where the only ones alive?_ Naruto thought to himself.

"I think we figured that out. The thing is why do you think you can take Naruto?" The toad asked knowing that due to all the training Naruto had Naruto was defenceless so he decided to step up while Gamakichi stood up as well.

"Cuz Tobi was told to. And Tobi is a good boy. And Tobi promises that the furball will be safe." Tobi explained happily.

"HEY! DON'T CALL ME FURBALL YOU DUMB ASS!" Naruto yelled as he shook a fist towards Tobi who now looked like he wanted to cry even through the mask, which instantly made Naruto feel bad.

"To… To… Tobi's not a… a dum… dumb as… ass." Tobi whined as he rubbed the front of his mask as if there was a nose and eyes to wipe.

"…I… I didn't mean to hurt your feelings… I kinda call everyone that… I'm… I'm sorry." Naruto said quietly being careful not to get to close due to the knowledge that this man wants to capture him for some team. The toad looked suspicious as he asked,

"How did you find this place?" Tobi instantly stopped all whining and false sobbing.

"Tobi followed a birdy… uhr… Toady. Then Tobi sensed weird Chakra that Tobi didn't sense before and here Tobi is." Tobi explained as he acted out what he did. _He sensed Naruto's natural Chakra? He must have died at some point in his life._ The old toad mused to himself.

"Toady isn't an actual word I don't think." Naruto mused as he now strained himself to figure out if it where a word or not. But Tobi, deciding not to make his new friend wait too long stated,

"Tobi is going now, furball is coming." Which made a toad attack and go right through.

"Like Madara if what you say is true…" Naruto mumbled as he realized Tobi appeared behind him wrapping an arm around Naruto's waist while Naruto was sitting and they both disappeared.

"Warn Tsunade! Someone called Tobi who works with a team known as Hawk just captured Naruto Uzumaki!" The old toad yelled. Immediately the toads did exactly that and cringed at having to anger the team mate of the former Toad Sage Jiraiya.

_Authoress Note: Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Put me down!" Naruto demanded, as he simply remained slung over Tobi's shoulder.

"Nope, Tobi can't do that." Tobi stated happily, as he dodged trees and managed to stay ahead of small tracking toads.

"Let me go!" Naruto growled as he tiredly struggled against the apparent older man. _Damn Chakra exhaustion!_ Naruto cursed to himself.

"Tobi can't do that either." Tobi nearly sang as he started to wonder if he'd get some kind of reward or something from his new friend. Naruto struggled some more before deciding to stop and wait until his energy returns then he'll give this guy a what for, Naruto Uzumaki style. The more Naruto listened, the more he could hear the faint breathing under the mask as the man who addresses himself as Tobi gracefully leapt from branch to branch.

"Who are you anyway?" Naruto asked as he settled into allowing Tobi to carry him freely.

"Tobi already told you. My name is Tobi." Tobi answered cheerfully.

"Do you have a last name?" Naruto asked now trying to gather any information he could from the man.

"…no… Tobi can't remember." Tobi answered less happily then before. _He can't remember, does that mean he can't remember who he is? _Naruto wondered to himself.

--

Sasuke stood there watching the rest of his team place Chakra restraints on the man before he wakes up. He knew he would have to do the same to Naruto until Naruto co-operates with him, the same goes for the man who holds the eight-tailed beast.  
"Okay boss, we're done. He'll be no threat. And the chakra restraints are ready for your buddy." Suigetsu sighed as he sat down quietly complaining about too much work. Sasuke nodded then walked out of the room now waiting for Tobi to bring Naruto.

Sasuke stood outside relaxing slightly in the soft breeze; the Akatsuki cloak no longer was covering his or his team mates bodies. They didn't need the cloaks now they got what they wanted and Akatsuki was under the pretence that he was on their side after he found out about his clan and the corrupted council of Konoha.

Madara was under the pretence that Sasuke wanted to destroy the village he once called home. And being that they thought that Sasuke was on their side they took their eyes off of him long enough to gather up the last two demon vessels to keep away from Akatsuki. _Tobi should be here soon with Naruto_. Sasuke thought as he sensed Karin approach him.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm making dinner for yo… I mean everyone." Karin spoke trying to be impressive so she could attract what she believed to be hers.

"I'm not hungry. Is the eight tailed beast awake yet?" Sasuke stated not even looking at her. She frowned a bit at her apparent failure in impressing him into allowing himself to be wooed by her. _Damn! I didn't woo him with my wife skills of cooking… Gonna have to step it up. After all, he needs a woman to restart his beautiful and powerful clan. _Karin thought.

"No, the awful singer is still out." Karin answered curtly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow to her curt behaviour. _She was trying to 'impress' me again. Damn woman, can't she get the hint of I'm not interested. Well, not in woman._ Sasuke thought calmly as he inwardly sighed. Karin waited for a minute before finally leaving the youngest Uchiha alone.

"Damn it Tobi hurry up, you have a knack for keeping her distracted long enough to give me some peace." Sasuke whispered into the wind.

--

Naruto started to feel his Chakra return at a fast pace. _FINALLY! _Naruto yelled mentally.  
"Tobi has to hurry, crazy insane girl is probably tormenting my new friend. And Tobi could feel your Chakra return…" Tobi happily started when Naruto managed to escape from his grasp and stood on guard and ready for a fight. With a sigh that seemed to almost echo off the mask Tobi was wearing Tobi said,

"Guess Tobi has to fight you. Being that you don't have lots of Chakra Tobi could stand a good chance and finish Tobi's job." Naruto only smirked slightly.

"I doubt you'd be able to succeed." Naruto stated as he charged right at Tobi. _Frontal assault…_ Tobi stated in his mind. But before Naruto reached Tobi he disappeared behind Tobi throwing a kick. Tobi blocked barely.

"Wow, you where clever there. But you still won't beat Tobi. 'cause Tobi is super powerful." Tobi chided as a flurry of kicks and punches where exchanged between the two of them.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he attacked Tobi head on again this time planning on keeping to his frontal attack. But Tobi only fazed out of the way slightly while remaining there.

"You're going to have to try harder. Tobi could attack your weak points now." Tobi happily stated as if this where training. Naruto growled. _Is this guy toying with me…_ Naruto thought as he quickly got up.

With that the fight continued for a few more minutes before Naruto realized he still didn't have too much Chakra so he had to find a way to escape or else he new he was going to be caught by the odd man in an orange mask.

"Now do you see?" Tobi happily sang as he attacked Naruto head on. Another flurry of kicks and punches where exchanged but Naruto was on the losing side again. Soon enough Tobi got the jump on Naruto, knocking him out, with only a mile to the meeting spot, Tobi used the same way of getting away from the toad's mountain that he used to get there making his journey surprisingly short.

Soon after Tobi ran up to Sasuke with an unconscious Naruto on his back.

"Guess who I brought!" Tobi happily yelled as he turned around to show him Naruto.

"Did he give you too much trouble?" Sasuke asked as he took Naruto off Tobi's back holding him bridal style. _For someone who could pack hard hits he's pretty light._ Sasuke mused to himself while waiting for Tobi to explain. Tobi took a deep breath and said,

"Tobi never met someone who could be sooooo troublesome even without Chakra! Oh and Tobi managed to catch him after he finished training from a midget toad with a beard so he was exhausted and had nooooo Chakra. So Tobi snatched up the furball and came here. About a mile or so away from here he got a tiny bit of Chakra back and Tobi had to fight."

"Hn." Sasuke acknowledged as he turned around and went into the house.

"Yup he's happy with Tobi's succeeding his veerryy important mission." Tobi nearly sang as he ran inside after Sasuke.

Inside the Chakra restraints were placed on Naruto and Sasuke simply stared at Naruto while Naruto lay in bed still unconscious. _Perhaps I should tell him about my clan, and then whenever he becomes Hokage I could help him so that something like that never happens again. And under Naruto's rule Konoha will become something like what my brother always wanted._ Sasuke thought before deciding to leave taking Naruto's weapons with him.

--

Pein stood in front of Madara.

"The nine tailed fox vessel is not within Konoha. I did not find him, nor does anyone know where he is." Pein stated.

"How did you infiltrate the village?" Madara asked.

"I simply henged into someone else, a regular villager and walked in through a back way." Pein explained as Kisame stood behind Madara with Zetsu.

"Zetsu, find Sasuke. See if he captured the eight-tailed beast yet. If it looks like the eight tailed beast is in his hands and he still appears to be blindly loyal to us take the eight tailed beast bring the creature back here. Then go back and kill Sasuke Uchiha and his team. If he is betraying us, don't hesitate to kill him. I no longer need his eyes to destroy Konoha. I will find another way." Madara explained coldly.

_Authoress note:__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx. Which by the way thank you very very much. _


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Zetsu moved slowly and calmly over the broken battlefield scanning the area for either Chakra or bodies.

"They aren't here." The black side of Zetsu stated gruffly.

"No. They aren't, team hawk is missing. The eight tailed demon vessel is missing as well." The white side of Zetsu added quietly as he stopped right in the centre. Weapons still covered the ground, they were the weapons that had belonged to team hawk's target. It was a sign that the eight tailed demon vessel had lost his battle,

"We have to find them." The black side of Zetsu bit out irritably.

"I know." The white side softly answered as he turned and moved away from the battlefield sooner then later. Shinobi's were moving his way and he couldn't be bothered with irrelevant targets.

He already had a target.

"I wonder if he tastes as good as his older brother did?" The black side chided out as the white side smiled.

--

Naruto woke up and quickly realized that he wasn't where he hoped he would be. He was hoping that he was in Konoha again or at least still with the toads, but he wasn't. Sitting up, he realized that he had no access to his Chakra. Not only that, but it seemed that something was blocking not only his own Chakra, but it was blocking the nine tailed fox's Chakra as well rendering him helpless.

Naruto went to rub his neck when he realized that something was on his neck. Feeling the whole thing around his neck he realized that it was in the form of a collar.

"What the!" Naruto yelped as he stood up quickly and headed towards the door. Just when he was going to open the door it opened on its own and someone came in. Realization dawned on Naruto immediately.

"Sasuke…" Naruto nearly whispered he couldn't believe it. Why was Sasuke here and without the collar like object around his neck, and more importantly what was going on.

"Naruto. Follow me, and I will explain everything." Sasuke stated as he turned around and walked out of the room.

"Hey! Wait one minute! Why am I here! What's going on! Damn it you bastard answer me!" Naruto yelled as he pointed towards Sasuke's back accusingly. Sasuke stopped momentarily, only to say.

"Follow me and find out." Sasuke said over his shoulder and continued on his way. Naruto knew he wouldn't get anything more out of Sasuke so he followed cursing under his breath.

As they entered a room there was five people sitting in different places. Only one of them had a headband on. _The hidden village of Cloud._ Naruto observed. The others Naruto noticed where a bit odd, one was huge and gentle looking. The other was a woman with only one side of her red hair brushed and sending lustful gazes at Sasuke. The third looked a tad bit blue with greenish hair and a bit transparent, he had Zabuza's sword.

"Sit." Sasuke stated as he pointed to the only other man who had a headband on.

"Why should I!" Naruto snarled as he prepared himself for the worse and to defend himself if need be. He heard the one with Zabuza's sword snicker. Sasuke didn't say anything, he just grabbed Naruto's arm and nearly dragged him over to the place where the Cloud nin sat and pushed him down.

"Don't move from that spot." Sasuke bit out, he wasn't used to such confrontation now. _Still, almost reminds me of the old days when I had to force Naruto on more then one occasion to co-operate with me._ Sasuke thought as he took his place in a chair across from the two captured ninja's.

Once Sasuke was satisfied with the fact that all eyes where now on him and all was listening he started,

"For one thing you both know you two are the last demon vessels that Akatsuki needs to acquire…" Naruto glared intensified at the mentioning of them being demon vessels rather then people and at the name Akatsuki. Sasuke saw this and realized he'd have to word what he has to say a lot better then he already has.

"No offence. I will destroy Akatsuki for reasons that are my own, if I feel that you require that knowledge then I will tell you. And in order to destroy them I have to keep them from gaining either of you. That is all you need to know for now." Sasuke finished calmly.

"What the hell do you mean all we need to know! After all you said it yourself, we are the last two 'demon vessels'!" Naruto snarled and spat the words demon vessels.

"Naruto. That is all I'm going to explain right now. Regardless on whether or not you have a demon sealed within you or not." Sasuke bit out. Suigetsu nearly choked on his water at the sudden show of emotion from his boss.

"The kid has a point." The cloud nin stated without singing.

"I don't care." Sasuke stated.

"I'm not a kid!" Naruto yelled. _I'm going to be over stressed by the time my plan succeeds…_ Sasuke moaned in his mind.

"You both will remain here until further notice." Sasuke stated as he got up to leave.

"What!" Both Naruto and the cloud nin snarled.

"You heard the boss. Oh and my name is Suigetsu, this is Juugo and the freak over there is Karin." Suigetsu stated as he too got up. Juugo just sighed realizing that this was going to be a long day until the two guests settle into things.

Neither Naruto nor the cloud nin introduced themselves to those whom they considered their captors. That didn't matter to Sasuke nor his team, they already new their names.

--

Zetsu was dreading having to go back and report to Madara Uchiha about his failure to find the eight-tailed beast and the failure to assassinate the youngest Uchiha and his team. So he made his trip back to the base slower then he usually did and went over everything he had done, seeing if there was any other possibilities that he might have missed.

Soon enough, with much regret, he finally reached the base and Madara Uchiha was waiting outside without the mask he had once stole from the shinobi dubbed Tobi. Walking up to Madara he heard Madara ask,

"Where is it?" Zetsu could only sigh inwardly.

"We could not locate the eight tailed beast, nor Sasuke Uchiha and his team." Zetsu's white side stated calmly as his black side remained quiet.

"They are missing or dead from the fight?" Madara pressed.

"Missing. There was no bodies nor any trace of bodies." Zetsu's white side explained.

"Unfortunately… I was hoping for something to eat." Zetsu's black side added.

"Then my young descendant planned on betraying me in the end. Very well, I'll send Kisame with you next time I send you out. When that happens you and Kisame are to find Sasuke and his team and kill them. Bring me the eight-tailed beast. I am sending Pein out again to look for the nine tailed fox vessel." Madara explained calmly before heading back in.

"Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be…" Zetsu's black side stated once they were alone.

--

Tsunade sat in front of a team of five and a scowl on her face; her favourite of the village was captured by an unknown team who might have all been missing nin's. She had constructed a rescue team, a team that consisted of, Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura, Kiba and Sai. Shikamaru being the ideal choice for a leader was put in charge.

"Your mission is simple. Find Naruto, bring him back and if possible catch one of the members of the kidnappers and bring them back. If you can't, consider them criminals and a threat to Konoha." Tsunade stated coldly.

The entire team seemed to have the same thought about this unknown team, _they should not of even considered touching Naruto especially when the strongest woman in the entire world just happens to be over protective of him._

_**Authoress note:**__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Naruto paced the room with earnest, irritating Karin to no end, who was looking like she was about to snap at him, while Suigetsu, who looked highly amused at the pair, tried to figure out what the deal was with this kid and his boss. Juugo, however was just absent-mindedly wondering to himself on whether or not, concerning the one he was told was Naruto, was strong and whether or not he could help keep himself calm, during those 'insane' times.

With a sigh Naruto's pacing was halted, and he basically threw himself back on the old couch seeing that there was nothing better to do then sit, and do nothing.

"Stupid bastard, thinks he's god or something. Do this. Stay here. Sit there. You 'will' obey my chicken butt haired self..." Naruto groaned out, mimicking how Sasuke swung his sword around at times, causing the cloud Ninja to burst out in hysterical laughter and causing Sasuke's team to nearly choke.

"Sasuke is not a bastard! And he does not have chicken butt hair!" Karin yelled suddenly, her temper finally reaching it's peak. Standing up, she glared furiously at Naruto making Naruto stand up as well to match her intimidating stature.

"He is too!" Naruto yelled.

"He is not!" Karin yelled back.

Back and forth this went until Sasuke re-entered the room with an eyebrow raised on why Naruto and Karin where right in each other's face.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh nothing boss. Just Karin and Naruto fighting about uninteresting things." Suigetsu stated as he tried to keep a straight face.

"It's not nothing! This kid called you both a bastard and someone with chicken butt hair!" Karin whined loudly pointing an accusing finger at Naruto. Sasuke found that his eyebrow quirked upwards again. His 'quirking' eyebrow seemed to be happening a lot lately, Sasuke couldn't help, but observe.

"Karin, Naruto's always called me a bastard ever since we where at least eight years old." Sasuke explained as he tried to figure out a way to pay Naruto back for saying that he has chicken butt hair, oddly enough.

"Well that's rude." Karin huffed as she crossed her arms irritably at the fact that Sasuke seems to be doing nothing about Naruto's blatant disrespect. With nothing more to do she simply sat down, defeated.

"At least Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi yelled as he popped into the room waving his free hand at everyone.

Karin sighed very audibly as she said, "Great you're back, I was hoping that you'd gotten lost or something."

Tobi simply walked up to Sasuke handing him a bag of items that Sasuke required for his own purposes later.

"Here, Tobi was a good boy and bought alll the items that you wanted." Tobi happily proclaimed hopped back outside happily. Sasuke only nodded and left the room again.

"Well… I must not be in a good mood, cause I can't figure out any rhymes…" The cloud ninja moaned. Sasuke's team seemed to silently cheer at this, while Naruto simply sat their oblivious and sulking.

"To bad…" Naruto moaned as he crossed his arms. It wasn't long after that moment that the rest of team hawk went and done their own thing, while still keeping an eye on their guests.

--

Having made his way to his plain and out of the way room, he didn't need much of anything just the basics for living, a bed, dresser and curtains to keep the sun out in the morning and to keep Karin from filling her head with more then necessary as well as a table off to the side. The plain walls were excellent for him due to the fact that they gave no distraction and made it so he had to do something with those empty scrolls within the bag that Tobi had given him.

So, upon finding himself with the seemingly over powering need to create an ace card for use later if the need arose, Sasuke took a seat at his small wooden table, and pulled out the scrolls and pens.

He knew exactly what he planned to write; the truth. He knew though that it was only a matter of time until Naruto could no longer hold in his curiosity and anger, and of course it would result in a fight between the pair. It was an inevitable and unavoidable thing.

The once empty scrolls soon where soon to be filled to the brim with the dark and at times cruel truth. Which in the future will be Sasuke's greatest weapon when that argument finally showed itself. And so, with a silent sigh, the scribbling down of words and point filled sentences began.

--

Tobi was on all four legs sitting in front of both Naruto and the cloud ninja who is still refusing to introduce himself.

"So! You can sing! Tobi can to." Tobi happily stated to the cloud ninja.

This quickly caught the cloud ninja's attention, who loudly and proudly proclaimed, "Yes I can! I can sing the most awesome rhymes!"

Tobi happily clapped and was about to ask for him to demonstrate when Suigetsu purposely tripped Tobi over. He had hoped that it would distract Tobi from getting the terrible singer to start singing.

"Ow! Why did you trip over poor Tobi for?" Tobi whined as he got back up totally forgetting about the cloud ninja who was waiting to demonstrate his skill of singing.

"It was accident. Sorry Tobi." Suigetsu lied as he rubbed the back of his head and walked away. _Are these guys nuts… And people say I'm weird…_ Naruto thought as he fought back a groan.

--

Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura, Kiba and Sai where currently two miles out of the land of fire being lead by a toad who was showing them where they lost the one called Tobi. Shikamaru was in front while Sai and Kiba where on either side of Sakura who was behind Shikamaru and Choji took the end.  
"This is where I lost them." The toad stated as they all stopped.

Shikamaru looked around and noticed that nothing looked out of place and that there were no clearings for a while yet. They were in a dense part of the woods. So he got Shikamaru and his dog Akamaru to look around to see if it were possible to pick up Naruto's scent still.

"There are no traces of Chakra." Sai stated as he approached Shikamaru. Sakura who was looking for tracks simply shook her head stating she found none.

"How could someone disappear so quickly or run without leaving a scent or tracks?" Choji wondered out loud and everyone agreeing on the same thing. How could someone travel that efficiently? The toad was thinking as well when a thought struck him.

"I would suspect that it was the same way he used to get to our mountain. Because technically it would of taken about a month to get to our mountain." The toad suggested being that he was watching the scene in which Tobi disappeared from their mountain with Naruto their new sage, and chased after the masked man known only as Tobi.

"How is that possible!?" Sakura asked, not knowing the answer herself, despite her excellent Chakra control.

Shikamaru and the others stood around unsure of where to go from here. They were told that there was a not track, nothing showing where this Tobi character took their dearest friend. And they knew if they told Tsunade about this it would be their heads. Literally.

"So what are we going to do now?" the toad asked as he sat next to Sakura staring at each shinobi before him.

Seeing nothing more to do Shikamaru started to think of a few different ideas when he finally came up with one that was the simplest and easiest to follow not that he doubted his team but this way it was more efficient than any of the other ways, and easy enough Naruto could come up with it immediately.  
"Shadow clones kept together as a team like us. We send our shadow clones out in several directions and every few hours we report back here using one of Sai's shadow clones and his ink to let the others know whether or not something was found." Shikamaru stated as the other's nodded and done exactly that.

Each of them sent out a shadow cloned teams in several directions and the real ones followed suit and searched around. The toad stayed with the real Sai who stayed stationed in the spot that they stopped.

Tobi decided to leave after Suigetsu 'purposely' tripped over him and decided to be what he called a good boy and make sure that no one was following or even getting a chance to get close to them so he put up Genjutsu to make sure that they don't see the clearing a mile away from where they were.  
"Tobi is soooo smart... And very very very good at doing the magic illusion crap..." Tobi laughed to himself.

Tobi sat on a tree branch two miles away from them not listening to what they were saying but decided to go report to Sasuke. Tobi then created a plan on making several different tracks that would lead far enough away from his new friend and his plan.  
"Tobi thinks that this will help... At least Tobi hopes... the one with the pony tail and the typical shinobi uniform looks realllly smart so Tobi best tell my buddy." Tobi mumbled to himself.

--

It took Tobi about a few minutes to run back into the house and into Sasuke's room which did not please the young Uchiha one bit.  
"Tobi, what did i tell you about coming into my room without permission." Sasuke stated nearly coldly.

"That Tobi should not come in without knocking first... okay Tobi will knock." Tobi said as he went out of the room and closed the door and knocked. Inside Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitching. _Idiot..._ Sasuke thought to himself as he groaned and told Tobi to come in.

"Okay Tobi what was so important that you needed to barge into my room to tell me." Sasuke asked calmly showing that nothing yet fazed him.

"Well you told Tobi to go outside right... right after mean old mini fish man tripped over poor Tobi. So Tobi did. And Tobi was minding his own business when Tobi saw four leaf Shinobi looking for your blond haired buddy. So Tobi put up a realistic genjutsu rather than the ones Tobi usually does to trick them long enough for Tobi to lay down false tracks so they would go the other way... Tobi doesn't know how long this will last..." Tobi explained happily.

"Tobi, I sensed them right away. I already have a genjutsu up protecting this place but don't worry. You are a good boy and have done well. Now, can you do me a favour and distract Naruto for now? He's most likely giving people a headache out there and I need him alive." Sasuke explained as he nodded slightly to his own words as Tobi happily nodded and did exactly that.

_Authoress note: it was beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx... and sorry it took so well my pc is down and i'm forced to limp on a laptop i'm not very good at using._


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Naruto was once again pacing the room in any direction he could manage to go. But this time rather then walking and grumbling his complaints he was looking at the detail present inside the room he was currently staying.

He noted that the walls were freshly painted with hidden cracks and not so hidden seals just under the paint but showing enough for Naruto to note in his mind. _Probably to keep chakra signatures from being detected outside this house of some sort… _Naruto noted, the knowledge of those seals coming from his many training sessions with his late deceased sensei Jiraiya the former toad sage. He also noted that there was hardly much to furnish the room other then a few chairs and a sofa. It was enough to live in for a short time. _We must not be staying her for long then…_ Naruto pointed out to himself as he silently gave himself praise for his intelligence.

"Would you quite pacing already." Suigetsu finally groaned as he stepped into Naruto's path stopping any further pacing from the blond. This action immediately gained a glare from Naruto who was now obviously not happy with someone stopping him from his temporary activity, which assisted him in his information gathering, and keeping himself occupied.

"Why should I!" Naruto snarled, noting the water bottles that hung lazily off of Suigetsu's waist.

"Because you're starting to irritate me." Suigetsu sighed. _Really this is too much work… the kid has too much energy._ Suigetsu complained to himself. Naruto goes to retort when the no named cloud ninja steps in and says to Naruto,

"Listen kid, that's not to wise. That man, Suigetsu is a tad bit sadistic. He was given an order not to kill you but I highly doubt that harming you was apart of that 'do not do' order."

"You got that right… which brings me to the problem of it's too much of a waste of energy… Lucky you." Suigetsu mocked as Naruto snarled with his fists clenched at his side ready to show this man what for but his instincts were telling him to back off for now. Instead he followed the cloud ninja back to the sofa noting the odd clothing that seemed to be a mix of shinobi clothing and what a knight would wear on one of his shoulders. Naruto also noted the sunglasses that obviously didn't let light through.

"Ya I suppose, anyway why 'waste' my energy on the bastards team mates anyway…" Naruto groaned out as he sat down crossing his arms and singled in on a spot on the floor.

"Sasuke-kun isn't a bastard…" Karin whined barely heard by the others. But Naruto picked it up and huffed at her whining right now, he was far from the mood he needed to be in to be civil.

Juugo caught onto the mood right away due to his watching over Naruto's every movements ever since Sasuke left the room. Juugo wanted to know a lot of things about this boy now, like how powerful Naruto was. And if Naruto could restrain his other half during those times he lost control over his blood lust and killing intent. He also now wanted to know what kind of relationship Sasuke had with Naruto if any at all.

--

Sasuke sat staring at his scrolls that were now filled completely with his family's bloody history and the bloody truth behind the Uchiha massacre. Absent mindedly Sasuke noted that the sun was now positioned differently in the sky telling him that it was about time for supper. _I wonder if Naruto's going to eat, he's upset and from what I remember if he's upset he at times couldn't eat._ Sasuke mused as he put down his pen and stood up.

Noting the silence Sasuke decided that it would be best to go out making sure no one was dead yet.

Making it out into the nearly empty living room and noted that Naruto was pouting on the sofa covering his ears as the cloud ninja was humming quietly his closely mismatched rhymes. _Now why is that bothering Naruto? It's not loud?_ Sasuke mused to himself as he immediately felt Karin latch onto his arm annoyingly.

With a slightly loud brawl Karin whined, "Oh Sasuke-kun it's horrible… Your former friend and teammate was so annoying with his pacing and his bickering…"

"Karin. Naruto is always like that." Sasuke pointed out as he shrugged her off easily enough. He had a lot of practice shrugging people off from both Konoha and his time in this team with Karin. Honestly it disgusted him with the feeling of breasts pressed up against his body whether that was his arm or his front when Karin attempted to seduce him with her disgusting attempts.

Cringing at that Sasuke walked over to the kitchen to see if there was anything for everyone to eat if not then he'd probably send Tobi out to get some food to keep the sleeping mask wearing shinobi occupied and to keep Karin from trying to kill him in his sleep. Half mindedly Sasuke noted to himself that it was amusing to watch her try to kill him and watching Tobi unknowingly defend himself by a swat of the arm or rolling over on top of her causing her to scream and fail to wake up Tobi.

"Hey you bastard! Where were you!" Naruto snarled again up standing shaking a fist at Sasuke.

"None of your concern… dead last." Sasuke stated deciding to have at least some amusement in throwing in Naruto's 'nickname' in. And it worked to set Naruto off.

"What did you just call me you jackass!" Naruto nearly yelled causing everyone to choke. Especially Sasuke's team at Sasuke's sudden 180 turn and become more or less social even if it where only to one person, it was still qualified as being social. _Wow… This kid must be something of importance to the boss for the boss to chide in what I would suspect as his first attempt at humor in a while._ Suigetsu noted to himself as he slurped on one of his many water bottles.

"Dead last…" Sasuke repeated as he now obviously waited for the exploding outcome of calling Naruto that.

"You chicken haired bastard of a jackass!" Naruto cursed at Sasuke shacking his fist as though it was a warning.

"Oh so creative…" Sasuke mumbled to himself and only heard by him. _Funny how having him is… changing me… again. It almost feels like, old times. Like I could almost relax._ Sasuke mused to himself as he watched Naruto make his way over to him.

"You don't have a right to call me dead last… a lot has changed you bastard…" Naruto snarled as he stood near Sasuke making sure Sasuke couldn't ignore him nor shrug him off like he could with Karin.

"Oh and why is that?" Sasuke mocked knowing that no one else could hear them talk unless Naruto insists in yelling.

"Because I'm not exactly 'weak' any more." Naruto bit out irritably. All he ever wanted from Sasuke was for Sasuke to admit that he was strong and an equal. _He did once, but that was… that was when he… he left…_ Naruto thought solemnly.

"Naruto, right now it doesn't concern me about strength just making sure my plans work." Sasuke stated almost coldly. He knew what Naruto wanted, he always new. But then wouldn't that mean that he'd have to admit that there would be a chance that Naruto could becomes stronger then him? Naruto almost wanted to shy away from the icy undertone that usually meant back off but he decided to hold his ground no matter what.

"I'm not asking you to say anything about strength damn it! I'm not asking for word for word detail about your plan! I'm just telling you that I am not weak any more… I'm not dead last any more. I'm telling you to quite treating me as though I where still a child who needs someone stepping in the way to block attacks from hitting me!" Naruto snarled making sure he had Sasuke's attention without actually touching him. _It is almost as if you wish me to… to see what you accomplished despite all odds stacked against you. Was it for your friends? Or was it for me to acknowledge that you are strong, that you are no longer the weakest link in our generation of shinobi from your village, I can't help but wonder._ Sasuke mused absent mindedly as he stared Naruto up and down noting the silent confidence in Naruto's every move.

"Naruto, this isn't the time for this?" Sasuke pointed out as he pulled out something, as he deemed edible.

"Then when Sasuke? Later? Tomorrow? In a week? A month? A year? Never?" Naruto whispered, barely audible to anyone but Sasuke and himself. This conversation wasn't meant for anyone else, and everyone else was meant to butt out of this conversation in Naruto's mind. It was no ones business.

"Why does it matter so much to you?" Sasuke asked just as quietly. Naruto looked away slightly before looking back and right into Sasuke's eyes with almost steely determination that is always present when Naruto sets his mind to something and when a fight is about to break out where Naruto is either defending someone or fighting for what would be dubbed as a just cause.

"It is. It always has been. It was on the hospital roof. It was when we fought against Haku in his dome of iced mirrors. It was… at the valley of end… It just… is." Naruto answered quietly but confidently. Sasuke just searched Naruto's eyes, hoping in some ways to finding an outing to this conversation and what it may lead to. Finding none he made his own.

"Naruto. Leave it as it is for now… This isn't the time, nor is this the place to discuss this." Sasuke whispered as he left Naruto in the kitchen.

After Sasuke was out of hearing Naruto whispered to himself, "Will there ever be a place for that? A time for that in your revenge… in your existence… In my existence?" _What do you think… Sasuke…_ Naruto thought to himself after he whispered his last statement of that conversation.

--

_What is really going on between those two… my sunglasses may not let light through but I see that there is a lot of history between those two. Possibly good and bad._ The cloud ninja pondered to himself as he sat there comfortably.

_Authoress note: This chapter was beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Naruto stood there brokenly for a few moments ignoring how his fists are starting to hurt from how tight he held them and how the afternoon outside held a calmness only found before a battle started or after the battle ended, before he recollected himself and re-entered the living room acting as though the conversation between him and Sasuke never took place. It wasn't their business anyway.

It was just like when he fought with Sasuke on the roof of the hospital, it wasn't Sakura's business nor was it his dead sensei's and Kakashi's business.

Sitting down Naruto crossed his arms and huffed out loud letting his boredom be heard by everyone within the room. Tobi took the most notice to the huff Naruto let out. So Tobi walked up to Naruto and sat beside him and the cloud ninja pushing them closer to the edge of the sofa.

"Hey!" Naruto complained, Tobi also earned a groan of protest from the cloud ninja.

"Tobi wants to know your names! Both of them!" Tobi announced happily clasping his hands on his lap.

"Fine! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! The next Hokage, believe it!" Naruto happily exclaimed earning a clap from Tobi and a groan from the rest of team hawk.

"Why should I tell you my name…" The cloud ninja groaned as he tried to move away from the happy mask wearing man.

"Pwease! Tobi wants to know! Tobi wants to know!" Tobi begged getting even closer to the cloud ninja knowing that the closeness bothers him.

"No…" The cloud ninja enforced by getting up and going across the room. Tobi whimpered and seemed to sink in his spot. _That's rude…_ Naruto pointed out so he decided to do the right thing by his nature. Get the name out of the man. So Naruto came up with a plan, it might not be the most complex plan or the smartest thing to do in the world but Naruto had no doubt that it would work.

"Neh, you scared we'd laugh or something?" Naruto mocked, catching the attention of everyone in the room and a low growl from the cloud ninja.

"Your pushing it kid." The cloud ninja warned. Naruto wasn't going to take the warning, with a fox grin plastered on his whiskered face Naruto continued.

"Okay, so you're not scared. Maybe you have self esteem issues or something." Naruto sighed out waving a hand lazily. _What is this kid doing?_ Suigetsu mused to himself; even with the chakra restraints the cloud ninja could probably kill Naruto easy due to size and brute strength.

"I don't have self esteem issues and I'm not scared. And kid, you best be backing off." The cloud ninja warned more darkly then last time.

"No." Naruto stated bluntly. The cloud ninja stood up straighter, a clear warning that if Naruto wasn't careful he'd probably attack. Team hawk sat up straighter. Tobi was also sitting straighter, especially when Naruto started to probe the ninja for a name.

"Why not damn it, it's not important and I have no reason to tell you or the orange mask wearing idiot." The cloud ninja bit out irritably.

"Because he asked for it, nicely." Naruto snarled before adding, "It's only common courtesy to introduce yourself when you ask for a name or someone else asks you for your name, even enemies do it." Naruto was standing; his posture was matching the cloud ninja's rigid posture nearly perfectly. Honestly Naruto was getting irritated at everything in this place and really needed to blow off steam. This was a perfect excuse to start a fight.

"What you insolent whelp…" The cloud ninja snarled showing his fists as the final warning.

"You heard me." Naruto challenged now standing ready in case a fight did break out. Tobi was on guard behind him with his kunai pouch open enough for quick thinking. He was starting to consider Naruto his friend already and didn't want anything to happen to his newest friend.

--

Sasuke on the other hand just watched. _Are you really that irritated and tense that you'd willingly start a fight? Is it because I didn't answer your question, nor tell you what realizations I had during the fight with the cloud ninja? Probably, knowing you, you take everything too personal. You let everything get to your heart and you get hurt._ Sasuke thought as he shifted his weight from one foot to another. He new he'd have to step in pretty soon.

Karin walked over to Sasuke and muttered to him, "Maybe you should just tell everyone what the man's name is and let bygones be bygones." Sasuke looked at her in the corner of his eyes regarding her for a moment. This was how he preferred her, a comrade not as a person who flirts with him or tries to impress him. Just a comrade and dare he say, friend.

"Hn." Sasuke acknowledged which surprised Karin who wasn't expecting much of a reaction out of Sasuke. She was expecting to be ignored completely like how Sasuke usually does unless he had to bark an order or settle something between her and Suigetsu or Juugo.

"I'll do that in a minute. Right now I'm letting Naruto and the other one blow off some steam." Sasuke stated which surprised Karin even more.

_What happened? I mean first he cried after his brother's death. Then he found a way to protect us against that annoying cloud ninja. Now socializing with us more or less. Did something snap in him or something? Is it a good thing? I mean, come on man. Ever since I known him he was hiding everything about himself how he feels. What he thinks. But now… he's just different. Is it because of that blond kid? What caused this? Was it when all three of us nearly died protecting him? I just don't know… what's going on with him… _Karin thought as she stood beside him watching the cloud ninja and Naruto get into each other's faces quite literally.

Sasuke could hear every word said all of it was about the other telling his name and why he should. And the cloud ninja refuting everything Naruto says stubbornly. _They're both stubborn so this could last awhile. _Sasuke pointed out to himself.

--

The cloud ninja was getting tired of this, exhausted in his fighting with the younger and seemingly more stubborn kid not to mention he was still weak from his battle with the idiots that captured him. He learned all of their names except the apparent leader. All he new was what Naruto called him, bastard. He needed to get away from these people and if need be help the young Konoha shinobi out of there as well, he needed to buy time. So why not.

With a faked sigh he finally gave in, "Fine… It's Killer Bee."

"Ya! Tobi knows your name now!" Tobi yelled excitedly as he nearly jumped up and down on the sofa. Naruto couldn't believe he won the argument and was seemingly proud of himself.

"Now was that so hard." Naruto mocked as he immediately calmed down, but a part of him still wanted to fight. But Naruto had to wait now, wait until he gets this thing off his neck, and wait until he gains his chakra back. _But what do I do when I get my chakra back? Do I fight? Do I escape and go home? What do I do then? But for now, I'll have to wait I suppose… damn that means I have to co-operate with the bastard._ Naruto groaned out in his mind and noting that the fox inside his head was snickering at his situation.

The last thought that Killer Bee had on this situations and his newly forming plans was that it would be done tonight. He felt a desperate need to get away and who knows maybe if he saved a Konoha shinobi it would go to strengthening the future alliance with their two villages.

--

Sasuke's eyebrows rose. _Why did the cloud ninja just give in? What is he planning?_ Sasuke thought calmly as he decided to approach Tobi and Suigetsu who where now engaging in a debate on what's better, creek water or lake water.

"Hi boss. What's up?" Suigetsu greeted as Sasuke stopped beside them, ending his debate he was clearly winning against Tobi who was now sulking.

"Tobi, I want you to go find something to eat, make sure to get some ramen, Naruto won't let me hear the end of it and I would like some quiet at some point later. Suigetsu, keep a good eye on 'Killer Bee' the cloud ninja. I don't trust him, he's coming up with something." Sasuke stated.

"Ya I kinda figured he caved in too easily, especially since he fought stubbornly about it in the beginning." Suigetsu hummed in agreement.

"Tobi will buy lots of food. Healthy and that ramen stuff." Tobi declared running out of the door.

Sasuke just held out the money waiting for Tobi to run back, which Tobi did and took the money and was off again.

_Authoress note: Ya another chapter posted. Hopefully you enjoyed it. It was beta'ed by none other then xXxFrostyIceCubexXx. Which i am truly grateful for. Anywho have a good day or night(well depending on whenever you read this chapter or story)._


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Suigetsu went on with his task of keeping an eye on the cloud ninja now with a name. Not the most popular name, nor the most common name. But it was a name to use nonetheless, Killer Bee.

"So, your name is Killer Bee huh? Not the most common name is it." Suigetsu commented as he approached. All the while Killer Bee was watching everyone, particularly Naruto his fellow demon vessel or what others called his kind, Jinchuuriki.

"So it is." Killer Bee acknowledged as he put his full attention onto the man with the large sword in front of him.

"Why where you called that?" Karen mused as she lounged on a chair casually.

"Why is that you ask? I'll tell you why. Cause I float like a butterfly and sting like a bee… I'm Killer Bee." He sang happily hoping that his singing would distract them from their curiosity for now.

"Don't start that crap…" Suigetsu moaned as he walked back to his chair and sat down.

"You have to admit it has a ring to it…" Naruto mumbled and immediately won points with Killer Bee who gave him a hard pat on the back.

"I already like you kid." Killer Bee chided happily while watching the leader of the group_. I still need his name, I need to know what I'm up against here._ Killer Bee thought seriously despite his completely opposite mood he was show casing.

"I'm not a kid." Naruto complained with a slight pout. Making others snicker in amusement.

"Sure you are." Karen mocked as she sat there looking at the blond_. He doesn't look like much, nor does he look like a very strong fighter. But he's a Jinchuuriki so I'm probably mistaking in the strength department._ Karen mused to herself.

"I'm not!" Naruto insisted as he suddenly caught the scent of his beloved ramen cooking in the kitchen. So proving himself wrong right at the moment he took off to the kitchen followed by Killer Bee who was heading the calling that was starting up in his empty stomach. _Mind you, not eating for a few days there doesn't help any…_ Killer Bee moaned.

Everyone left in the room was snickering at Karen's victory. All except Sasuke who was now even more suspicious of the larger Jinchuuriki. _What's he up to, and what's his interest in Naruto all of a sudden. He's planning something…_ Sasuke mused as he followed to the kitchen to watch a chaotic scene of Tobi trying to defend the ramen until dinner is served and Naruto who was trying to climb right over Tobi to get at the ramen.

"Naruto. Quite it. Let Tobi finish what he's trying to do." Sasuke stated calmly as he leant against the entrance to the kitchen casually.

"You're not my boss!" Naruto snarled at Sasuke, now turning his attention to Sasuke and leaving Tobi to quickly finish what he was doing. 'Tobi thanks you!' Tobi thought as he rushed into the apparent dinning room that was connected to the kitchen and put everything on the large enough table that would be able to fit everyone comfortably.

Before neither Naruto nor Sasuke could say something more Tobi barged into the kitchen once more declaring, "Supper time!"

"Ya!" Naruto yelled as he rushed into the dinning room and to where he was apparently sitting due to the ramen and his name written on it in big bubble letters._ I'm going to get a headache._ Sasuke groaned to himself as he followed Naruto to the dinning room sitting beside him and quirking his eyebrow at the fact that his name was written in bubble letters as well. _When did Tobi do this?_ Sasuke mused to himself.

The others soon followed as they all began to eat. While Killer Bee ate he noted that he would be capable of getting out of the front door. And even with the chakra restraints on him he could still see through genjutsu easily. _It's settled; while everyone is sleeping I'm taking this kid and taking off. Screw these people and their stupid plans we don't know about. _Killer Bee thought to himself not noticing that Sasuke was watching him all the while, coldly.

"How long are we going to be here?" Naruto asked out of the blue. _If I'm going to remain here for long. I got to get back to Konoha. Baa-chan is probably worried about me, the same with Iruka-sensei. And the stupid bastard is coming with me…_ Naruto thought calmly. Naruto also noted that he was still connected to the fox due to hearing an amused snicker in the back of his mind.

"Not long." Sasuke answered calmly as he took a drink of his water. _Why the sudden co-operation? No we're going back to Konoha. No trying to convince me with anything_. Sasuke noted.

"Where we going then?" Naruto asked as he took another large bite of his ramen. Tobi watched the exchange of what Tobi would dub as civilized conversation.

"Somewhere else that's safer then this one." Sasuke stated as he took his dishes and went back into the kitchen saying on his way out, "Wash your own dishes so there isn't anything to do later." Naruto growled.

"What does he think he is? A god?" Naruto snarled as he finished his ramen quickly so he could go harass an answer out of Sasuke.

"He is…" Karen said dreamily not realizing she said it out loud.

"You're worse then his fan club…" Naruto pointed out and Suigetsu laughed and Karen huffed looking the opposite direction with her nose up in the air.

"I would imagine so." Suigetsu agreed happily knowing that he would get a response out of the woman. It was a hobby of his.

"Mind your own business you annoying pain in the ass!" Karen yelled shaking her fist at Suigetsu furiously. Suigetsu just shrugged as he got up and went to tend to his dishes as well.

"Whatever… You…" Suigetsu started happily as he looked at her making sure he looked as smug as he could not noticing that Naruto slipped by him and into the kitchen, mind you he didn't have to worry. What ever he missed the boss would spot easily.

"Tobi doesn't want you to say _that_ word. It's bad!" Tobi yelled frantically and Suigetsu laughed.

"Sure you don't. But it doesn't make a difference, she is one the way she drools over him." Suigetsu mocked as Karen stood up ready to attack when Juugo pulled her down telling her that now wasn't the time.

--

"Neh Sasuke-teme. Where'd ya say we're going?" Naruto tried to insist as Sasuke washed his own plate and Naruto squeezing in and washing his.

"I didn't say." Sasuke pointed out coldly as he watched Killer Bee in the corner of his eye as the cloud ninja entered the kitchen as well. One thing was sure; he didn't like how Killer Bee was now keeping an eye on Naruto. It made him more convinced that he was up to something and that Naruto was somehow involved.

_Authoress note: Thank you again xXxFrostyIceCubexXx for beta'ing this chapter. And for the readers for reading lol. Right now it may not seem to be a Sas/Nar centric story and their relationship is really gonna happen but you're going to have to be patient for that, it's coming i just got to tie a few things together first. So ya lol. Thank you again for reading._


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

That night Sasuke didn't sleep. Instead he waited with his Sharingan activated. He knew by both his instinct and his intelligence that Killer Bee will try to escape and Naruto will be either leaving with him or brought by force. So he waited.

And sure enough he could hear rustling within the room Naruto was in, for the time being. Sasuke knew Naruto was silenced before he could react so Naruto wouldn't fight or make noise. _Against his will, Naruto was probably staying to try to convince me to return to such a damned village. Corrupted at the core. The window._ Sasuke thought as he walked out the front door and calmly and silently around to where the bedroom windows where. Sure enough he saw Killer Bee drop out of the window with Naruto slung over his shoulder.

"He must be a fool. Or desperate." Sasuke whispered to himself as he knocked on Juugo's window waking the seemingly gentle giant who in turn could be a vicious monster if provoked.

"Sasuke?" Juugo asked as he opened the door.

"I need help carrying the runaway back." Sasuke stated as he waited for Juugo to climb out of the window silently and following Sasuke into the tree line without a sound as the light of the full moon at their backs. Faint footsteps where ahead of them, showing which way the large Jinchuuriki was heading.

Back to his village with Naruto, who calls the village hidden in the leaves home. _There is a long way to go_. Sasuke noted in his mind as they where now running on top of him within the trees. Sasuke signalled Juugo to cut him off.

Juugo executed his role in the recapture perfectly as his larger size thanks to the curse seal nearly shadowed the cloud ninja's. Sasuke landed behind him before he could turn and run the other way. All the while Naruto was unconscious.

"I kind of figured you'd be trouble." Sasuke stated coldly as he scanned Naruto discreetly, not that he had much to see other then Naruto's backside.

"You won't stop me from going back to my village. I don't know how you managed to catch me with those damned eyes of yours and your black flames. But it won't matter." Killer Bee stated deciding that this was not the time to sing about their soon to be failure.

"Hn. If these eyes where so 'damned' as you say that they are, then why are you still sane? Why are you still alive? And might I add, captured." Sasuke stated coldly as a gut feeling of anger at someone else handling Naruto other then him swelled. Sasuke wasn't sure what to do with those feelings that where resurfacing now so he pushed them back for another time.

"Because, it's all in your twisted plan, Uchiha." Killer Bee calmly stated as he wielded a Kunai that he managed to steal before he left the house.

"You know who I am." Sasuke mused casually as he eyed up the Kunai casually with a touch of boredom in his movements. _Arrogant little punk._ Killer Bee growled to himself.

"All I know is that you are an Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clan." Killer Bee stated as he shifted slightly with Naruto balanced clumsily on his shoulder.

Nothing was said for a moment as clouds covered the moon blocking out all the light leaving only darkness and the sight of two glowing eyes, the Sharingan was activated.

Sasuke only hn'ed as he silently signalled Juugo to come up from behind Killer Bee. Restraining him while he struggled. As Sasuke moved closer until they where mere inches apart. Each looking into the other's eyes. Sasuke purposely, while Killer Bee foolishly.

Killer Bee thought he was seeing things as he was getting dizzy, it looked like Sasuke's eyes where now many spinning in slow calculated circles and everything else other then those eyes where black as though it where the abyss itself he was staring into. His loose grip on his other companion loosened further as he tried to hold onto it while his consciousness was starting to fail him. Then all there was left was black.

Sasuke took Naruto from the unconscious mans grip and held him again within his arms, one tucked neatly under Naruto's neck, the other under his thighs. Juugo watched curiously for a moment before throwing Killer Bee over his shoulder before deciding to follow Sasuke noting the possessive grip Sasuke had on the Konoha Ninja even without Sasuke's knowledge that he was doing such.

Elsewhere mismatched eyes where watching them.

"Interesting?" The man said with a cold laughter resounding in his head.

--

Shikamaru and his team sat around a lowly lit camp fire discussing what they should do now. The trail they where following lead to a cliff where after Sakura's explosive exploration, they had found out that it was a dead end.

"Well what do you figure we do now?" Choji asked as he solemnly thought that there might be a chance that he and his best friend will lose another one of their friends like they lost their sensei.

"I'm thinking… man this is troublesome." Shikamaru groaned as Sai painted on his scroll and preformed a few hand signs and an ink bird took off, another update. Sakura sighed almost depressingly; she never figured she'd become this depressed at the thought of having to lose another team mate.

It hurt to much when she lost her first crush. _All I could do was… cry… depend on Naruto… so… so I trained and became stronger, but now… it still means nothing! I couldn't be of use in protecting Naruto either! How could of I fail so much! Why… why couldn't I… I help either of them… I feel like I'm still that girl Naruto and the others left crying at Konoha's gates when Sasuke first… left_. Sakura thought both angrily and sorrowfully.

Akamaru quietly barked something to Kiba, noticing Sakura's change in attitude. After all, animals always seem to know. Kiba looked up at her as he scratched Akamaru's chin.

"Well since you're taking too long why don't we… uh… search, go back to where we started to trail after the falsely planted tracks." Kiba groaned out as Sakura shot her eyes up, a look of hope was present in those eyes again.

"Possibly. We could go to that point and send out shadow clones again." Sai added, hoping in his own way that Shikamaru their team leader would agree for everyone's sake. Especially Naruto's.

"Possibly, most of the plans I have came up with ended up starting again at that spot. We head out now." Shikamaru stated as the others up and followed him.

It didn't take long for them to get back to the spot. Though this time there was more then one set of tracks. It looked like someone was running, and possibly carrying someone else. But none of them were aware that red eyes above were watching them.

"It looks like someone was running from that direction." Sakura pointed out when Akamaru started to growl and Kiba's nose picked up a familiar scent mixed with another very familiar scent. Looking up Kiba saw no one. But Akamaru still growled, someone was there and the scent was still lingering.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked as he stood beside Kiba.

"Don't know, there was someone there. Faintly familiar. One I think was Naruto. Not to sure, it's been awhile and his scent could have been falsely transferred or masked over time while it mixes with other scents." Kiba explained as they all headed up to the branch Kiba indicated while Kiba was explaining. No one was there, but footprints of someone who was either crouching or standing right on top of them. Kiba looked at the footprints closer.

"They look fresh." Choji pointed out as he crouched on a branch a little higher then the ones they stood on.

"This is troublesome. This could be anyone. You said that the scent was faintly familiar?" Shikamaru inquired as he crouched down taking a closer look at the footprints.

"Ya." Kiba answered as he shifted from one foot to another while looking down at the ground where Akamaru stood calmly looking up before adding, "Whoever was here isn't now. Akamaru's calm. And there is a chance that a genjutsu is being used to fool our noses." Kiba mused looking towards their leader for more information or direction to go now.

"Possibly." Shikamaru mumbled as he moved his hands together and sat back quietly. He was thinking again.

--

Sasuke arrived back at the house still watching the direction the other Konoha shinobi where investigating.

"What's up boss?" Suigetsu asked as he looked at the blond in Sasuke's hands for a moment before studying the area Sasuke was staring at. Juugo laid the cloud ninja on the couch to be dealt with later.

"We have to move now, wake Karin. The team sent after Naruto is close and Shikamaru is with them so it won't be too long until they find this place." Sasuke calmly stated.

"What's so worrisome if this Shikamaru guy?" Suigetsu asked before getting ready to head to Karin's room.

"He's a genius. He can come up with 200 tactical plans to the average Shinobi's 10." Sasuke explained to Suigetsu before Suigetsu left to carry out his task. Sasuke still held onto Naruto and was prepared to just go like that, their next hideout was well equipped and now he needed to leave the stuff behind in order to temporarily fool Shikamaru to think that they weren't prepared due to leaving in great haste.

--

Shikamaru stood up and pointed in that direction saying, "If my hunch is correct then where we are looking for is that way. Prepare to force a powerful Genjutsu to release."

_Authoress Note: This chapter was again beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx._


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Shikamaru and the others made their way into the empty field to a certain point and signalled everyone to give off the release hand sign needed to release Genjutsu at the same time in hopes that at the same time would break the now apparent powerful Genjutsu do to the red sky and silver clouds outlined with thick black that seemed to form arrows pointing away.

A clear message of go away.

But none heeded, instead they managed to summon up enough Chakra to dispel the Genjutsu revealing a small cabin that looked like someone left in great haste due to the door still being open. With a silent hand sign Kiba and Sai went to either side of the door before entering followed by Sakura and Shikamaru and the tracking toad behind them. On their way in Kiba couldn't pick up a scent leading away so he left Akamaru outside to take a closer look for him.

"They're gone." Sai stated calmly as he carefully stepped around the furniture that in some spots was still warm. Shikamaru calmly hummed in response as he headed down the hall to find the last room. Entering he noted that this was the apparent leader's room due to the fact that empty scrolls where still unused on the desk with pens that where nearly empty. _Someone was doing a lot of writing_. Shikamaru noted as he searched through the empty scrolls for a sign of who was here.

"But where?" Sakura moaned as her gut twisted with guilt at not being able to help her friend. Shikamaru this time took notice of her guilty look.

"It's not your fault. So, quit letting guilt take hold like that." Shikamaru said calmly as he stood beside her. Sai watched curiously as he took note of another emotion, he'd have to look into later and watch out for.

"I know, I can't help it though… I…" Sakura mumbled.

"Where you there? When Naruto was kidnapped?" Kiba asked calmly waiting for an answer as Akamaru sniffed around outside.

"No but…" Sakura started.

"Then it wasn't your fault, all you can do now is help us help Naruto." Sai calmly said with one of his fake smiles. _Help them help Naruto_… Sakura repeated in her mind as she stared at the ground in front of her and with renewed determination she looked back up.

"Alright. Let's find Naruto." Sakura said with fierce determination in both her eyes and her voice.

"Good." Shikamaru stated happily despite his bored outlook. Right at that moment Akamaru came back into the house and barked something to Kiba.

"Akamaru has picked up a scent trail of a snake. That's why I couldn't recognize them. They probably hid inside a snake's mouth to move a great deal of distance." Kiba explained as they followed Akamaru out side and in the direction opposite of where they started. After awhile they came to a very small clearing with tree's obviously moved out of the way as a large animal borrowed it's way underground.

Akamaru growled and not a second later a large snake like the ones that attacked Konoha during the Chunnin exams lunged out at them. The only difference with this snake was that it wasn't affected with the curse seal. Immediately Shikamaru used his shadows to contain the hissing beast.

"It's obvious that they don't want us to follow." Sakura growled as she tightened her fists with the sound of leather.

"Sakura, we need the snake to be knocked out and de-summoned." Shikamaru ordered as he held his jutsu in place despite the snake's struggles. Sakura only nodded as she concentrated her chakra into her fists.

--

Sasuke lead his team with Naruto in his arms and Killer Bee thrown roughly over Juugo's shoulder. The snake that transported them about a mile away from the cabin by the means of going under ground gave them a head start, just like Sasuke figured it would.

"Clever idea boss… But I was kind of hopping for a fight." Suigetsu mused as he ran beside Sasuke on Sasuke's left. Karin took place on his right side while Tobi to her right and Juugo behind them.

"We can't risk a fight right now. It will ruin all of my plans." Sasuke merely stated as he speed up forcing everyone else to speed up as well.

"Ya you idiot." Karen snarled towards Suigetsu who only scoffed at her in return. Sasuke ignored her attempts at backing him up and impressing him as his eyes wonder down to an oblivious Naruto in his arms. Holding a bit tighter he speed up once again.

Tobi caught Sasuke tightening of his hold on Naruto and chuckled slightly_. Tobi thinks Karen is out of luck_. Tobi thought as he happily kept up with ease. Suigetsu also caught Sasuke's possessive hold on Naruto and snickered with the knowledge that their fearless leader preferred males rather then females.

Even Juugo was aware of that fact but it didn't matter to him. So long as he was close to Sasuke then his other side would be contained and he could hold the last fragment of his first friend, Kimimaro. He wondered though what Naruto's reasons where in his chase after Sasuke in attempts to drag him back to the village he originated from.

The village Sasuke had once wanted to destroy until the fight with Killer Bee. _If I were a gambler then I would bet that, that boy Naruto has a lot of influence on Sasuke. And I would suspect that it is the positive type of influence. _Juugo mused calmly as he shifted the cloud ninja on his shoulder again.

_It's weird. Right before I was fighting with this Killer Bee. I was planning to destroy all of Konoha despite the plans I was making with Tobi. Believed that everyone had a hand in the destruction of my clan. That they had a hand in my brother's death, like they where trading his life for their peace. I even felt an overwhelming hatred for everything. But… during the fight I remembered those… bonds and that I wasn't alone… _

_That there were innocent people in that village despite how rotten its core is. Naruto had no hand in my clan's destruction. I know him well enough to know that he would of found another way refusing to condemn that much people for whatever reason._ Sasuke thought as his hold on Naruto tightened possessively again slightly. Sasuke only slowed slightly as they neared the abandoned cabin Sasuke located and purchased from a young woman whose father just died a while ago.

"We're here." Sasuke stated landing on the ground and walking up to the cabin. The rest of his team landed right behind him and followed him into the small cabin. It was hardly big enough to live in for a long period of time. It was just big enough to stay in for a bit and out of the sun.

It was a one-room cabin except for the room where the woman's father used to sleep. That was Sasuke's room and he was going to drag Naruto there with him to ensure the foolish cloud ninja didn't kidnap Naruto from him especially after Tobi kidnapped Naruto for him, more or less.

"Well not exactly five stars but it'll do." Suigetsu mused as he leant zambato against a wall and took a swig of his water leaning against the spot next to his sword watching as Juugo put Killer Bee roughly onto the ground.

Sasuke had already put Naruto into his room, on the bed the woman decided to leave for him without him asking for it, which he was grateful for. Karin huffed as she looked around. Tobi happily sat on the ground outside beside the door pretending to be the guard.

"One of us will have to keep watch at all times." Sasuke stated as Tobi jumped up and took a few steps into the cabin.

"Tobi could be on first watch tonight." Tobi volunteered happily. Sasuke nodded.

"I will be next after Tobi." Juugo stated calmly. The rest of them went to get some extra sleep that wasn't interrupted by the unconscious cloud ninja and the invading Konoha Shinobi's. Killer Bee was in for it tomorrow.

_Authoress Note: Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx._


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Naruto walked calmly down a dull-lighted hallway. In the distance ahead and behind him was completely black and nothing could be seen. The floor was completely covered with cold water. The ceiling had dripping pipes.

He's been here before, many times and knew where to go. Towards the breathing and warm air that seemed to go in and out of a hallway that broke away from the one he was on.

Entering a large room he found himself standing in front of a large cage with a seal keeping his constant and at times unwanted guest contained. The reason the akatsuki searched him out, the reason some in his beloved village hates and fears him. The Nine Tailed Fox. Kyuubi.

"You've gotten yourself into quite the predicament this time. Kit." The deep voice of Kyuubi rang from behind the bars as red eyes glowed accompanied by fangs shown in the endless blackness behind those bars Naruto made a habit of staying away from.

"Ya, kind of." Naruto answered with a sheepish chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you asking for help, to break the collar you have on somehow?" Kyuubi mused as his eyes narrowed in a questioning look.

"No just advice." Naruto stated as he looked into the blood red eyes of the demon living inside of him.

"Does that not qualify as help?" Kyuubi asked calmly shifting slightly behind the bars lowering his head to be on eye level with his host.

"No, help is when you keep me from getting us killed." Naruto stated with a slight shrug as he watched Kyuubi frown slightly.

"I see." Kyuubi said calmly.

"Ya…" Naruto whispered as he shifted slightly under the gaze of the Kyuubi. But not from fear or discomfort but from his nerves egging him on to ask the necessary questions.

"Well? What do you want?" Kyuubi stated loud enough to catch Naruto's almost wavering attention.

"I know you know when someone is lying more or less. I need you to let me know when they're lying. I also need information." Naruto stated confidently.

"Information? About what?" Kyuubi asked letting his curiosity take hold. The kid was entertaining him with his unexpected visit and questioning.

"You mentioned Madara Uchiha when you met with Sasuke about a year ago. I need to know about him." Naruto stated calmly as he watched Kyuubi eye him up. He knew this was slightly personal due to the fact that the Uchiha once controlled the fox.

"Madara?" Kyuubi snarled but saw Naruto's unwavering stance decided to go along with his kit, after all this information might save his brat. So he simply stated,

"Very well, but to know about him you need to know about Konoha's creation." Naruto's eyebrows rose slightly in confusion.

"I know about how Konoha came to be. I learnt in the academy." Naruto pointed out tilting his head slightly.

"The friendly side of its creation." Kyuubi stated coldly.

"Okay fine. I'm all ear's." Naruto said sitting down on the ground despite the water licking at his backside.

"Listen well kit, I'm only saying this once. Eighty years ago, the world was engulfed in war. It was constant. Humans constantly fought to gain control over more territory. Back then clans weren't apart of villages. They acted as militia. And for the history of Konoha you need to know about the two strongest clans. They where none other then the Senju clan of the forest and none other then the Uchiha clan." Kyuubi said calmly but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Uchiha?" Naruto mumbled.

"Kit, pay attention! As I was saying there was two clans that was the strongest. Back then strength and power was everything. Madara the one you want to know about killed both his brother and his best friend in order to gain it and ended up becoming the head of the Uchiha clan. His power is proof with the fact that he's still alive today. His life as he told me was nothing but a long battle. Madara fought with the Senju clan time and time again. He even fought with the leader, Hashirama." Kyuubi was saying, quite enjoying the fact that he could teach his kit something when his annoying kit interrupted him again.

"That's the first hokage!" Naruto yelled out.

"Shut up and let me tell you the freaking story you little brat!" Kyuubi snarled before continuing when he was satisfied with the quick nodding from Naruto, "I believe Madara admired the man, he spoke about him with respect. Every clan acknowledged Hashirama and feared him. Those two clans were always against each other because only the other could match the other. At the beginning Madara wanted to protect his clan. That was in the beginning anyway. The Senju clan asked for truce with the Uchiha clan and from what Madara told me the Uchiha clan accepted it. Madara didn't like that at all, he opposed it. Believed that truce would make every sacrifice for nothing. That his own brother's death was for nothing. He believed that Senju and Uchiha's where like oil and water as he put it. He believed that the Senju clan would eventually exterminate the Uchiha clan. But his clan wanted truce so as the leader Madara was forced to accept it and hence Konohagakure was born." Kyuubi finished that part of the story knowing that the academy taught that other villages and countries followed suit and the fighting slowly drew to an end.

"Then what happened after other villages followed Konoha?" Naruto asked leaning in wanting to hear the rest. This information was heartbreaking in some points, he new that Konoha was born from fighting but never imagined that it was this bad.

"A dispute happened on who would be leader of the village. You know the outcome of that. You just have to look at the stone faces overshadowing your village." Kyuubi stated. Naruto found himself to be silent, what could he say to that? Could that be where some of Sasuke's hatred is from? Could this be the start of the hatred of the Uchiha clan? It was hurtful to him, and he wasn't even apart of the Uchiha clan but was beginning to understand a bit of where Sasuke was coming from.

"Kit?" Kyuubi insisted slightly not used to hearing silence from his kit.

"How… how do you know all of… this?" Naruto whispered as he looked to the ground. _War… Hatred… Revenge… Violence… Death… Does it ever stop? Will it ever stop?_ Naruto thought bitterly.

"Madara told me about the creation of the village." Kyuubi answered with a slight shrug.

"W… What else has Madara told you about?" Naruto asked quietly. The bloodied news he heard about the violent birth of his village still overwhelmed him.

"The fool told me enough. He even told me why I was summoned to attack Konoha." Kyuubi stated as he eyed his kit up. _This troubles you; maybe I should keep the rest to myself._ Kyuubi mused to himself.

Naruto looked up at him with shock, there was a reason for Kyuubi to be summoned, and so he asked, "Why?"

"Because the Uchiha clan never gotten full rights because the Senju clan didn't trust the Uchiha clan so managed to make it so they can't gain any power when it comes to what you would call politics. But the fourth Hokage who had nothing to do with the Senju clan's ways even though he respected them completely was going to give the Uchiha's full rights as all other clans in the village. Madara needed the fourth Hokage gone. Why exactly I'm not sure he just sent me in to kill the fourth Hokage and the fourth Hokage didn't kill me but instead sacrificed himself to seal me inside of you. To save a village that had blood on it's hands as did every other village." Kyuubi stated only because his kit wanted to know, if his kit didn't ask he wouldn't of said anything about that matter.

_To kill the fourth Hokage! That's all! That's why Iruka-sensei lost his parents! That's why so many people died because one man wanted another man dead! _Naruto thought angrily. It wasn't fair! Naruto couldn't wrap his mind around the logic both he and Kyuubi knew that there was an important piece of information missing here, but neither knew.

--

It was morning and Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed resting his head on his hands in his usual brooding he does both when he was a child and now when slight twitches from Naruto caught his attention.

It looked like the blond was angry and hurt the same time. Not to mention confusion. _What are you dreaming? What is the nine tailed fox telling you?_ Sasuke asked himself knowing he'd receive no answer.

"Maybe I should tell you one day, the truth about Konoha and the Senju clan along with my own clan." Sasuke stated as he hissed out the word Senju with disgust. Sasuke still hated the Senju clan for betraying his clan. He still hated the council and Danzou for betraying his clan. To tell the truth it took him a deep breath to realize that not all of Konoha was guilty of the council's crimes against the Uchiha clan, nor was it their fault for their precious first Hokage's distrust of the Uchiha clan and hence betrayal of the Uchiha clan. But he still despised the first Hokage and the Senju clan nonetheless.

_Authoress note:__ Beta'ed by none other then xXxFrostyIceCubexXx. And a thank you to Midna and any other anonymous reviewers plus the reviewers who signed their reviews. _


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sasuke was out listening to his team and warning Killer Bee about the consequences if he where to try that stunt again. Though Sasuke's mind was now curious as to what Naruto was dreaming to have him so bothered.

"Karin, keep an eye on things here, I'm going to go get Naruto up." Sasuke stated as she nodded.

With that Sasuke was about to go down the hallway when he noticed the fact that Naruto wasn't in the room. Looking around he found Naruto in the bathroom leaning against the sink looking at the mirror with an almost detached look on his face and his bright blue eyes where dull. Sasuke watched Naruto for a minute, waiting to see if the blond would notice him. He didn't so Sasuke spoke up,

"Naruto." That caught Naruto's attention and a mask was immediately put up hiding whatever detached emotion Naruto had seem as though it wasn't there in the first place.

"Hey bastard." Naruto greeted with a fake smile. Sasuke knew this one was fake because he knew all of Naruto's smiles, even the hidden ones.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke stated calmly as he saw the smile falter slightly.

Only silence was heard in the room before Naruto answered, "It's a conversation I had with Kyuubi. I can't access his chakra with this on but I can still communicate with him. Thankfully."

"What did he say?" Sasuke asked as he led Naruto back to the bedroom closing the door quietly behind them.

"Just how Konoha was created… How your clan and the Senju clan never trusted each other… Konoha's bloody birth you can say." Naruto answered quietly as he looked away from Sasuke who's look turned icy.

"What else did he say?" Sasuke asked almost coldly making it so Naruto almost wanted to back away and drop the subject.

"He just… just told me that the Uchiha clan never had the rights of any other clan and the reason why he was summoned that night he attacked Konoha." Naruto answered in a whisper. Sasuke took note of Naruto's quietness and knew that it was because of him and what Naruto was finding out from the fox, it made him wonder though. Did he know the order his brother was given?

"Why was the nine tailed fox summoned?" Sasuke asked as softly as he could, knowing that this was a touchy subject and he didn't want to harm the blond for reasons that where starting to become clear to Sasuke despite the fact that Sasuke was still slightly denying it.

"He said that it was to kill the fourth Hokage because the fourth Hokage who had nothing to do with the Senju's distrust of the Uchiha clan trusted the Uchiha clan. He had a lot of faith in people from what Jiraiya told me… The fourth Hokage was going to give the Uchiha clan every right that every other clan had… The fourth Hokage died because he trusted the Uchiha clan, because he was going to give the Uchiha clan every right that he believed they deserved…" Naruto stated, and at times repeating himself without even realizing it.

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears, but he new Naruto would never lie to him. _The fourth Hokage was going to give my clan full rights! He died because he 'rightfully' placed his trust in my clan! In my father!_ Sasuke growled in his mind. His lust for revenge against Madara grew adding on another reason now. Naruto's voice broke Sasuke out of his angry thoughts.

"Iruka-sensei's parents died because of the fox… so did a lot of other people… the survivors of those families hate me because of one man wanting another man dead because that man took a chance and decided to do the right thing… I don't understand how people could do that." Naruto nearly sobbed quietly. Sasuke's gaze softened as he went and sat beside the now sitting blond and without thinking wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"Because some people are just corrupted like that. Some people are simply cruel like that." Sasuke stated quietly as he held Naruto slightly.

"What the fox didn't tell me, and what Madara didn't tell him was the outcome of that summon…" Naruto whispered. But Sasuke new the outcome and what Madara now obviously wanted.

"It was the Uchiha Massacre and the order my brother was given." Sasuke stated quietly but with an icy undertone. Sasuke wasn't planning on telling Naruto so soon, but it would seem that it would be in Naruto's best interest to know sooner then later.

"What do you mean? The order your brother was given?" Naruto asked still trying to hold the tears back from the amount of heartbreak all of this information held.

"Danzou and the council members known as Koharu and Humura. The third Hokage new about it, but could do nothing about it. I suspect that Madara summoned the nine tailed fox to increase the already distrust into suspicions leading to that order that forced my brother to kill who he was…" Sasuke briefly explained, knowing that Naruto knew most of the rest. What shocked him was that Naruto was silently crying beside him.

"It's all too horrible… They… they…" Naruto could only stutter in between his tears. It hurt him to know his peaceful village wasn't as pure as he thought from what Kyuubi and Sasuke told him it was like Konoha's core was rotten.

"Yes and that is where some of my plans lie. I plan to gain revenge against Madara Uchiha for the damage he caused beginning from the time he summoned the nine tailed fox from what you told me to the order Danzou and those old bastards gave to my brother. Akatsuki will fall first. Then if it is possible to pull of I want to take down Danzou, Koharu and Humura. Hopefully without the loss of life from anyone else." Sasuke stated as he wiped away Naruto's tears without thinking.

Silence hung in the room aside from quiet crying from the blond beside the raven. After what seemed like hours but in fact where only minutes Naruto spoke up again.

"Talk to Tsunade… she might be able to… help you in that department. She's already having trouble with Danzou who wants to have a say in her decisions as does the other two you mentioned." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke knew what that meant; that meant that Naruto was going to help him with the second part of his revenge for his clan. Perhaps Naruto would even help him destroy Akatsuki somehow. He knew Naruto hated Akatsuki because of what the tainted organization does to those whom are like Naruto.

But then again he may only get Naruto to help him with his revenge against the council and Danzou. _Maybe I won't have Naruto's help against the Akatsuki, I'll destroy them so they don't threaten Naruto… my way of making it up to him. The cloud ninja, I really don't care about him. He's just there because my plans require him to be there._ Sasuke thought with a calmness that border lined with coldness. With Sasuke's mind deeming it now safer for Naruto to remain a captive of his team for now Sasuke just sat there beside Naruto who quietly cried his tears away.

_He usually doesn't cry like this… from what I remember but then again what he learnt is a tough thing to swallow._ Sasuke pointed out as it became certain to the Uchiha on what he was going to do now. His mind was made up. Naruto will help him with Konoha and he will take care of Akatsuki one after another. Sasuke inwardly smirked at the knowledge that Naruto will scream and yell at him for deciding to keep him captive.

--

Tsunade was sitting in front of the council who was now interrogating her for information about how the search for the 'kyuubi vessel' as they called was going. They where harping on her case for more information and more action taken place in the search. They even had the nerve to try to get some root anbu on the search team.

But Tsunade by her rightful instinct new that they where planning something due to what she heard earlier. She new exactly why they have wanted the roots anbu on the team.

_Flashback_

"_We should eliminate the threat to this village." Koharu calmly stated to his two companions. One in a arm cast while the other is stationed on the council along with Koharu. _

"_What does that mean exactly?" Humura mused. _

"_Kill the vessel the Akatsuki is after. After he's gone, Akatsuki will leave us alone." Danzou added. _

_All three agreed. The best way to protect their village is to kill Naruto Uzumaki._

_End Flasback_

"I'm sorry, I already sent out a team to search for Naruto." Tsunade stated as they dismissed her.

It didn't take her long to enter her office and throw both her chair and desk out the window and storm back out of the office with her sake. She was furious, they where now purposely endangering _her _Naruto and she couldn't do anything about it. She didn't have any evidence that they are corrupt at this point or before. _Sneaky bastards…_ She growled as she sat on top of her own stone head.

_Authoress note:__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx. _


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It didn't take to long for Naruto to calm down enough to compose himself once more.

"What now?" Naruto asked as he looked at a spot on the wall rather then Sasuke who was still sitting close to him even though the physical contact they had was no longer there.

"Easy, you remain here with Karin and Suigetsu while Juugo and I go out and carry out a part of my mission." Sasuke stated as he waited for the outburst he knew was going to happen.

"What! You mean while you are out roaming free doing god knows what I have to stay here! Without any chakra no less!" Naruto yelled as he was standing up in a challenging stance. Sasuke simply sat there quirking an eyebrow at how fast Naruto's mood could change. _He's worse then Karin during that troublesome monthly business… Great now I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru_. Sasuke thought to himself.

"If I have you 'roaming free' and not hidden away from that tainted organization then it will be easier to catch you and my plan will fail." Sasuke calmly explained as he watched as Naruto fumed. _I forgot how fun it was to piss him off._ Sasuke thought to himself as he inwardly smirked.

"For your plan! For your information I'm the one with the freaking fur ball sealed inside of me! Why should I not help!" Naruto yelled knowing that it was probably catching everyone else's attention by now but he didn't care. Not to mention he heard Kyuubi growl inside of his head at the mention of fur ball.

"That's exactly why. You have the Kyuubi sealed inside of you therefore you are a target for the Akatsuki. I need you here." Sasuke stated calmly as he stood up. Naruto simply glared at him for a moment before the fox like grin spread across his features and Sasuke was a bit concerned when he saw that look.

"Why, Sasuke? Are you concerned about me? Huh huh?" Naruto teased making sure to get up and close to Sasuke who was now glaring at him, almost like he used to. The old Sasuke was still in there and Naruto was now sure of it.

Sasuke wasn't sure if he should be amused by Naruto's teasing or irritated by it. It was a long time since someone simply teased him in anything. His team didn't dare due to the fact that it could be equivalent to a death sentence.

"Well?" Naruto continued still leaning into Sasuke's personal space, which was rather large.

"You have to stay here. That's it. End of story." Sasuke stated hoping that would get Naruto off of his back for a bit until he settled things with himself first. Right at the moment it didn't concern Sasuke if Naruto got hurt, if need be he'll fix that later.

Right now his stomach was starting to let him know he was getting hungry and Naruto seemed to be in a better mood to 'socialize' with his team and his other captive who no doubt is on his best behaviour now thanks to the warnings he no doubt received the minute he woke up.

"Face it bastard. You're concerned about me." Naruto huffed as he crossed his arms and pouting a bit, deep down Naruto was now aware that Sasuke was concerned about him. Due to the slight hug he received and his tears being whipped away. But he longed to hear it one day, but for now that will have to do rather then let himself get hurt.

Sasuke only walked out of the room and headed back to the other side of the small cabin leaving Naruto to once again to fume as it settled in that he lost again.

Suigetsu simply hummed at the nice quietness in the room. No singing. And definitely no Tobi, though he was curious as to where Tobi went. And the minute Sasuke approached him he decided to ask,

"Say Boss, where's the orange mask idiot?" Sasuke only quirked an eyebrow slightly at the nickname Tobi now has among the many nicknames he received from Suigetsu in a short while.

"Out getting some dry food to last you, Karin and the two 'guests' for awhile while Tobi, Juugo and I go out to start the plan officially." Sasuke decided to answer.

Behind Sasuke Naruto stood fuming.

"Who said I would stay here! I never agreed to anything you bastard!" Naruto yelled pointing a finger at Sasuke accusingly. Sasuke only turned around to receive a punch from an angry Naruto. _I was right he's worse then Karin and far more unpredictable_. Sasuke groaned. Everyone in the room gasped and Killer Bee smirked.

"I did. I said you would stay here. And you will." Sasuke dead panned rubbing his jaw as he noted that even with Naruto's chakra sealed away he still had a mean left hook.

"Like hell I will!" Naruto snarled as he clutched his fists showing that he was more then prepared to fight, he wanted one. Sasuke only shook his head slightly before reacting to Naruto's obvious challenge by pushing him up against a wall and leaning in so that his mouth was right next to Naruto's ear.

"Listen well Naruto. I will only say this once. You will stay here. You don't have a choice especially if you want to live long enough to enact your dream to become Hokage of a village that is flawed." Sasuke stated coolly as Naruto growled in anger and pushed against Sasuke to force him to get away from him so he could fight but without chakra against someone with chakra was making it impossible.

"Bastard…" Naruto hissed out in anger. Sasuke new that Naruto needed to let out pent up rage in order to co-operate easier for Suigetsu and Karin so he came up with an idea that will be temporarily beneficial to Naruto. Moving away from an obviously angry Naruto Sasuke stood beside the open door way.

"You seem angry, dead last. How about following me outside which you are allowed to go out so long as Suigetsu or Karin could see you to let out some of that pent up anger." Sasuke coolly said as he saw in the corner of his eye Karin both glare at Naruto and send him the usual 'come hither' look and the commonly 'he's so cool' look. And as he predicted Naruto followed him.

Outside it was a sunny day and a contrast to Naruto's angry mood. Without warning Naruto charged Sasuke who saw no need to activate his sharingan he new the others where keeping an eye out for danger from enemies and he new Naruto enough to fight him without his sharingan.

Naruto sent a flurry of punches and kicks towards Sasuke who dodged them all though a couple came near to connecting much to Sasuke's surprise. _So he did improve some in his taijutsu._ Sasuke pointed out though deciding to say the opposite to anger Naruto more so the anger could run it's course faster.

"Still behind and sloppy in your taijutsu Naruto. Shouldn't of you been training more then chasing after me?" Sasuke mocked getting the reaction he wanted. Naruto charged him again with the same attacks though some variation of his method of defence.

This went on for close to an hour before Sasuke managed to get Naruto down onto his back and Sasuke holding him there by straddling his stomach and holding his hands above his head.

"Calm yet?" Sasuke merely asked knowing everyone wasn't watching them due to it appearing to be personal and Killer Bee complaining enough to hold their attention away.

Naruto didn't answer he just looked away. A lot was still on his mind, Sasuke could tell.

"Worried?" Sasuke questioned calmly as he moved to give Naruto room to sit up with him now crouched in front of Naruto.

"A bit…" Naruto admitted quietly, as he looked everywhere but at Sasuke's face.

"About?" Sasuke calmly insisted knowing that this too was necessary to ensure Naruto's co-operation.

Naruto opened his mouth but closed it only to open it again and simply say, "Everything… The old hag… Akatsuki… The council and Danzou…"

Sasuke only sighed quietly before saying, "Don't worry about that Naruto. Not now. This isn't the time to worry about it. Trust me… everything will work out. I will get my revenge. Your important people will be safe. Everything will be fine."

"But what about you? What about after you're finished with your revenge? What then? Will you be fine then?" Naruto blurted out, not knowing that those inside the small cabin heard and was shocked that Naruto's behaviour and his lack of co-operation was all out of concern for their leader.

Sasuke was taken back; he wasn't expecting such questions from Naruto. Even after all this time Naruto was still more concerned with him and everyone else. _So like the idiot_. Sasuke thought calmly to himself.

With another quiet sigh Sasuke said quietly due to the fact that the answer he was about to give was only for Naruto, "I'll… be fine. I'll finally be able to rest then. Maybe… just maybe I'll be able to go… home…" Naruto looked at him with an surprised expression on his face.

_Home? He still considers Konoha home? Even after all of what he learnt? How… How… I… I know how… despite the fact that those who hate me live there… I still call it home, but is it the same thing as Sasuke…_ Naruto thought.

"How… How can you… even after everything…" Naruto asked dumbly in a whisper quiet enough for Sasuke to hear and to be carried away in the light breeze.

"How can you consider Konoha home, even though you are hated there by some?" Sasuke retorted calmly knowing Naruto will answer his question so he didn't have to, not yet.

"Because despite all of that… it's still apart of me… Those who do matter to me… Iruka-sensei, the old hag… Sakura and the others are there… It's… home." Naruto answered as he looked at the ground between them. _It is the same…_ Naruto concluded to himself.

"There you go. I need you to stay here Naruto. Co-operate with Suigetsu and Karin." Sasuke stated getting up and heading back to the cabin knowing that Naruto will follow. _Let me carry the burden of Akatsuki. You after all carry the burden to be hated; to be the container of the nine tailed fox._ Sasuke thought as he mused on the fact that some day he will say those words to Naruto as an explanation as to why.

As he entered the cabin followed by Naruto Sasuke came to the conclusion as to why he had resurfacing feelings and concern for Naruto. Why when he first saw Naruto after two years after him leaving Konoha and before Itachi's death he couldn't kill Naruto even though he said he was going to and even though he made it look like he tried, truly if he wanted Naruto dead, he'd be dead.

But his conclusion was to explain all of this was, he was in love. Now all Sasuke had to figure out was how to act out with that in his mind and what to do with it, after all he needed to restart his clan.

_**Autheress Note:** Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx._


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

As soon as they entered Tobi ran in after them yelling, "Tobi has lots of food with Tobi." Sasuke only turned around and Naruto happily exclaimed his favourite food loudly making Karin jump slightly then curse.

"Good, store it where you were showed to store food. Karin and Suigetsu knows already where it is. Then prepare to move out." Sasuke stated calmly as he grabbed a bag he stored here before hand so that he and his team didn't have to bring their bags knowing that it would have to be left behind.

He also had extra clothes for Naruto and Killer Bee stored here. After all in order for his plan to work he had to be prepared in all aspects. Tobi did what he was told, and quickly being that he was already waiting outside for Juugo and Sasuke.

A calmer Naruto watched as Sasuke left with Juugo and Tobi. _Not even a 'see you later'… bastard…_ Naruto thought as he crossed his arms and pouted slightly on the couch as Killer Bee sat beside him.

Karin let out a depressed sign saying, "Why couldn't I go? I mean, I'm a medical ninja…"

"You're a medical ninja?" Naruto asked looking right at her.

"Yes of course I am! And I'm a tracker, I could sense chakra signatures." Karin proudly exclaimed.

"What about you?" Naruto directed towards Suigetsu with a curious tilt in his head.

"Nah, I'm just someone who would help in fights ya know extra muscle if need be. Plus I could collect all seven swords if I keep following the boss." Suigetsu explained happily as he took another slurp of his water and heading into the kitchen to refill his water bottles.

Naruto didn't see anything else to do other then go outside and sit to think to himself. After all, he had a lot to think about.

"Where you going?" Killer Bee mused shifting on the couch.

"Outside." Naruto answered with another sigh and did what he said, he gone outside. Sitting down on the ground he simply looked up at the blue sky as a crow flew by seemingly laughing at him.

As Naruto laid there he started to think about what he and Sasuke discussed and what he found out. _Why?_ Was still the only question he wanted to know from the council. Why they didn't fulfil the Fourth Hokage's wishes. Why they ordered Itachi to sell his soul for their greed as Naruto saw it. Just simply why? The one question that seems to be the biggest right now and the most important.

"I just don't understand it… they… they are no better then those they consider Konoha's enemies. They don't even realize that they have became the enemies…" Naruto said out loud.

Without warning Suigetsu's sword was dropped in the ground a few inches above his head and Suigetsu leaned on it staring down at a now glaring blond.

"What the hell!" Naruto snarled as he sat up and turned around.

"It's not for you to understand. It's human nature to turn out like that when you get drunk with power and greed. They probably wanted that title, Hokage and saw the Uchiha clan as a threat after the fourth Hokage died." Suigetsu explained as he plopped down beside Naruto. After all it was his job to keep an eye on Naruto and make sure Killer Bee doesn't try anything funny. Again.

"Well it's both stupid and foolish…" Naruto huffed as he crossed his arms and looked away at the ground.

"Ya well that's what humans are, sometimes for the better and everything works out in the end or for the worse where things go to hell in a hand basket." Suigetsu sighed as he looked up at a single cloud that came out of nowhere.

"… Does it ever end…" Naruto asked quietly causing Suigetsu to raise his eyebrows.

"No. Not really. Look at our history. Look at our present… I would but that requires to much work…" Suigetsu groaned as he decided to go back inside to see why Karin was screaming again.

_Our history… It's filled with blood… Death… Revenge… War… Our present is filled with the exact same thing… But… But is there hope?_ Naruto thought as he watched the cloud being followed by other clouds slowly. It looks like the weather was finally showing Naruto's mood. _Maybe it would cry for me… Cry for Sasuke and his clan. For Iruka-sensei's parents. For the Fourth Hokage and the Kyuubi. All pawns for power… one way or another…_ Naruto mused as he got up to go inside wondering where Sasuke was now. And how his friends back in Konoha were doing.

As the clouds seemed to predict rain started to fall hard covering the ground in a thin mist from the rain hitting the ground. Naruto in a very unusual angst mood went and sat on the couch looking out the window, he felt in this particular mood ever since he and Kyuubi had that discussion and the discussion he had with Sasuke. _How come I feel like this, especially for Sasuke…_ Naruto asked himself.

'Because you sulky kit. You care a lot about the young Uchiha.' Kyuubi's voice rang.

_Duh._ Naruto groaned.

'No kit. Not like a freaking best friend or a brother you idiot.' Kyuubi stated in irritation. The nine tailed fox saw it in many humans in his time. Even before they did. Even though they never had love before, he still new they were capable. In Naruto's case he would be denser to it due to the unfortunate fact that he was never loved. Liked yes, but never loved.

_Huh… Then how…_ Naruto asked as he watched the rain falling as his thoughts once again found it's way to his vengeful friend as he couldn't help but wonder if anyone would avenge him if he were to die or be hurt.

'Morbid kit, very morbid… But as you asked I shall tell. You are in love kit. Face it, you're not into the females of your species.' Kyuubi spoke arrogantly as he held back a chuckle at Naruto's now confused look making everyone quirk an eyebrow at him.

_How would you know if I'm in love?_ Naruto asked.

'Because your thinking about him right now. You've been thinking about him ever since he left for Orochimaru's layer. You're more worried about him then everyone else right now and you want to know if he'd avenge you if you where to die my morbid little kit.' Kyuubi explained with a chuckle.

_Are you sure?_ Naruto asked as he swallowed slightly.

'Kit and Sasuke sitting in a tree… K I S S I N G…' Kyuubi sang due to him being bored and lately he usually took his boredom out on the kit despite the fact that the history books never pinned him for the joking type.

_Stop it! Why of all times you have to be annoying now!_ Naruto snarled inwardly.

'K I S S I N G…' Kyuubi insisted knowing that Naruto will slip up this time.

"God damn it you stupid overly grown chatter box shut up!" Naruto snarled out loud causing everyone to look at him strangely and causing Naruto to both blush and hold his mouth with both hands.

"What was that about?" Karin asked as everyone looked at him and heard Kyuubi laughter was inside his mind.

"Ha ha… um it was the uh fox… he wouldn't stop teasing me about uh stuff… ha ha… I'll uh talk to you all a bit later k… taking a… um a nap." Naruto laughed out nervously as he inched his way down the hall and slammed the door behind him leaning against the door.

Inside the room Naruto slid down the door until he was slipping. Kyuubi's statement about him being in love was still resounding in his head. _Am I? Am I truly in love? No it couldn't be love? Its just concern… Is it? _Naruto debated as he got up and slipped into the bed deciding that he'd occupy the room for now and quickly fell asleep.

--

Elsewhere Sasuke ran quietly in the treetops followed by the two strongest of his team. Two of the most trusted to back him up. Ahead of them he sensed the Konoha team heading in the wrong direction.

"Tobi senses the Konoha shinobi… what do you want to do?" Tobi asked as he ran up right beside Sasuke, all of them deadly silent in their footsteps leaving only light footsteps in their wake.

"We run right through them. They do not concern me. Nor is it worth going around. We will lose time if we go around." Sasuke stated as his mind cleared everything but his current goal. Kill Madara and any other member of that organization toppling down onto it's knees and make it as helpless as a newly born before rewording his ancestor with another defeat.

Nothing more was said as they sped up and only slowed down to step right in the middle of the camp sight showing them that they did not have Naruto and daring them all the same to try something they will regret. Because in the end Sasuke still had his bond with Naruto but everyone else from that village he no longer had a bond with. Yes he respected Kakashi, but that was it. Maybe someday he would consider Kakashi as a comrade again, there might even be a slight chance of Sakura to be considered a comrade but Sasuke believed that to be unlikely.

Behind him he could hear movement, the Konoha shinobi where in pursuit. _Maybe I made a bad decision in showing myself… No no, I will stop and I will tell them, no warn them to go home. Sasuke_ mused coldly as he stopped and told Juugo and Tobi to stop as well and not to attack.

"Sasuke. Where is Naruto." Sakura asked as she stopped on a branch a few feet from him and noting the two behind Sasuke. One looked familiar due to the orange mask he wore.

"Safe. Go back to Konoha. Tell your Hokage that in the future I will speak to her. Tell her not to inform the council about it though or else I will not show up nor will she get Naruto back." Sasuke stated coldly and was about to leave when Shikamaru spoke up.

"What makes us think that you will show up if she does what you say? And how do we know you aren't working with Akatsuki due to the one in the orange mask behind you. And not to mention, we need proof that you will not harm either Naruto or Tsunade when you arrive in Konoha? What business do you have with her?"

"My you do have a lot to say don't you? My business has to do with my clan so therefore go back to your village." Sasuke stated coldly as he scanned all of them.

"Konoha was your village as well!" Sakura blurted out without thinking, this whole situation of not having either of her team mates bothered her into irrational decisions.

"Konoha is not my village. It never should have been in the first place. The only thing that I don't regret from that village is what I was taught it helped me become more powerful." Sasuke stated coldly before stating with an icy undertone, "You all mean nothing to me."

_Except for Naruto… only his bond matters only him… It is where he is that I now consider home. I will also tell Naruto that later._ Sasuke thought as his tone had more warmth then his voice when speaking to Sakura and the others. Satisfied with Sakura's tears and the rest getting the point Sasuke was once again on his way with the moon now peaking through the rain clouds showing him the way.

--

Naruto woke up with the moonlight in his face. _I must not have been asleep for long… it's just starting to be nightfall… must of missed supper… oh well. _Naruto mused as he was now thinking about the things the fox both said and teased him about.

It was clear to Naruto now, the fox was right. He was in love. But now what? Would he tell Sasuke and risk rejection or hide it and have it eat away at him. How can he love someone, he never learnt how. He only new how to be someone's friend.

_**Authoress note:** Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx_


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The next morning Naruto sat on the bed he stole that was originally Sasuke's with the revelation of him being in love still ringing in his mind. _Wasn't I suppose to have a crush on Sakura? I mean… I've been chasing her for… well forever… But then again would I have fought as hard as I did to get her back like I did Sasuke? _Naruto questioned himself. He heard Kyuubi snicker in amusement as he shook his head getting up he noticed a bag with his name on it and a note.

"Huh?" Naruto mumbled as he picked the bag up where it was placed just inside the door. Reading the note he looked inside to find several days worth of cloths to wear. Checking them all they where in his size, unfortunately they weren't all orange. _Bastard…_ Naruto snarled, instead they where both white and black. _Oh so colorful…_ Naruto sarcastically groaned as he picked out a simple white t-shirt with a spiral on the back and black pants.

Exiting the room Naruto noticed that Sasuke wasn't back yet. _Good… I'm not prepared for either having feelings returned or rejected._ Naruto thought with a sigh of relief and once again heard the Kyuubi snicker.

"Hey kid, was wondering if you where ever going to get up." Killer Bee shrugged as he sat on the couch uncomfortably due to the scrutinizing of Suigetsu who was watching him_. Why is he still interesting in Naruto? My instincts are telling me that he should be treading more carefully due to Sasuke's possessiveness of our young blond friend._ Suigetsu mused inwardly as he watched Naruto now for his reactions.

"How long is the bastard going to be gone?" Naruto asked as he dragged a chair from the table that was just outside of the small kitchen and sat down on it backwards folding his arms on top of the back of the chair and resting his head on his arms.

"Why you worried?" Karin asked sarcastically though she was dieing to know whether or not Naruto really cared about her future husband.

"No!" Naruto answered quickly, after all he couldn't hide a thing from anyone before adding sarcastically, "I was going to come up with a super escape plan that involves me creating a thousand shadow clones and running in every direction as if my pants where on fire." Everyone seemed to find that funny due to the laughter that broke out.

"Kid did you forget something?" Killer Bee asked once he calmed down.

"Yup, forgot to pack ramen." Naruto chided happily as he hoped they would drop the subject about Sasuke now. Even though it was him who brought it up.

--

Sasuke sat in a tree, looking for members of Akatsuki was harder then he hoped for. So instead he watched Sakura and the others head back in the direction of Konoha, for now. He noted that Sakura looked heart broken. _Oh well, truth hurts. The only one I truly care about now is none other then the unpredictable ninja Naruto._ Sasuke thought calmly as he and his small team headed back to the cabin for now. He was curious as to how Naruto's copping.

"Perhaps we will have better luck next time we either move the whole team or go out again." Juugo stated calmly as Tobi who was bugging him by riding his back nodded.

"We will search more when we move the whole team. Karin is an excellent tracker, better then us. So her assistance will go far." Sasuke stated calmly as he lead the way.

--

Naruto sighed at the fact that there was nothing to do. So he opted for running laps around the small cabin and was about to go outside when Sasuke walked through the door.

"Hey bastard! What took you so long, sheesh." Naruto complained as he greeted and his previous plans dropped temporarily.

"Hn." Sasuke simply mumbled as he headed to the kitchen for something to drink.

"Hn. That's what the bastard says. Hn. Hn. Hn. What kind of freaking word is hn. I mean come on here. Someone could ask the bastard if he's okay he'd say hn. If someone asks if he's not okay he'd say hn. Is Sasuke a chicken butt head… hn." Naruto grumbled loud enough for Sasuke to hear and ignore from the kitchen. And then Naruto waited for some kind of retort or anything from anyone other then the snickering from Killer Bee. Nothing. No insults or being told to shut up, simple silence.

"Damn bastard…" Naruto whined as he then walked into the kitchen after Sasuke.

Sasuke only watched Naruto enter the kitchen after him, no doubt in an upset mood at not goading him into a fight of some sort. Inwardly smirking he decided to wait until Naruto spoke up first, until then he'll carry on with drinking a glass of water and ignoring Naruto. Boredom was a rare thing when Naruto was around Sasuke noted to himself as he waited for a minute and just like he predicted Naruto spoke up.

"Neh you bastard. Why the silent treatment?" Naruto whined as he made sure Sasuke couldn't ignore him nor turn his back on him.

"I wasn't. I acknowledged what you said." Sasuke stated calmly as he put his glass down onto the counter.

"That wasn't an acknowledgement. That was you not answering my question or even a hello. I mean come on, since when was 'hn' any kind of answer?" Naruto complained shaking his hands up and down a couple of times as he stood in front of Sasuke.

"It was an acknowledgement since I was seven. I'm seventeen now." Sasuke stated.

"You just turned seventeen. Technically it was sixteen years because you weren't even seventeen for a freaking month yet." Naruto tried to rationalize as he suddenly knew he miscalculated there.

"Naruto you idiot. It was seventeen as of a month ago. Wake up and smell the…" Sasuke started when Naruto decided to finish.

"Ramen!" Naruto chirped with a chuckle. He was having too much fun now and Sasuke seemed to be the main focus of that amusement. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched slightly as he watched a happy Naruto stare at him. _At least a happy Naruto is easier to get co-operation from_. Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto and Naruto was now talking about ramen and everything that goes into the ramen. _Why is he talking about ramen… weren't we talking about my talking skills?_ Sasuke thought calmly as he started to find himself annoyed with hearing about ramen.

"Naruto." Sasuke stated as a warning of calm down and quite finding entertainment at his expense. Naruto only tilted his head slightly and smirked.

"What?" Naruto asked innocently. Sasuke only shook his head slightly before finishing his drink. Silence soon found itself in between the two. They both new that there was a lot to talk about, a lot to discuss when it comes to each other and what they discussed before Sasuke went out for a short searching mission. Only silence was found as the answer that was until Sasuke spoke up.

"We need to talk. Come on." Sasuke stated as he lead the way back to the room, Naruto followed without question due to him wanting to know what was being discussed and what was between them if anything at all.

Inside that room Sasuke sat on the bed waiting for Naruto to follow suit. Naruto did, sitting on Sasuke's right, and a small distance away from Sasuke. It was awkward for Naruto; he didn't really know what to say about the newly surfacing feelings or if Sasuke even felt the same.

"About our discussion before I left." Sasuke started with a sudden feeling of unease with his situation. He was far from experienced in this sort of situation and honestly it scared him especially with the fear of rejection after all, Naruto had a crush on Sakura for the longest time. _Maybe that's why I was so harsh with her._ Sasuke mused to himself. Jealousy.

"What are we?" Naruto asked feeling that bluntness would do good right now. Mind you, Naruto wasn't the best at being subtle to know that all you had to do was look at his choice of cloths and their color. Sasuke's eyes widened for a bit before returning to normal and looking at Naruto. Eye contact was made and for a good few minutes no words where uttered. Before Sasuke could answer Naruto spoke up.

"I mean, we aren't… what we where before. Before we where known as the bickering brothers of team 7. We where rivals. Friends. And for a time there, we were enemies. I know everything shifted again. Things have a tendency of doing that lately… So… what are we?" Naruto wondered out loud not once breaking eye contact.

"Yes. We were friends we were enemies. And to those outside our team, bickering brothers. Rivals. Now however, as you put it everything shifted. I don't want that kind of bond with you, I don't want to be a simple friend, rival or enemy. I don't want to be your brother. I want much more then that. And you are the only person I want to have that with." Sasuke explained calmly, which he was thankful for because his insides weren't so calm. Naruto looked away for a moment and Sasuke could only note how the sun seemed to make him nearly serene in aura. _Beautiful…_ Sasuke couldn't help but think. Now that he truly understood that he loved the blond he found it harder to ignore how he thinks about Naruto or how his attraction to Naruto in his mind reacts.

"For the longest time I had a crush on Sakura… I never expected that my affections for her were nothing more then a close relationship one would have with a friend and my loyalty to her stemmed from that. I… I never expected that I would… feel something more for you then friendship. But now that I think about it the more it makes sense. I was territorial when it comes to our business and didn't think anyone else no matter who it was had a right to interfere. I even told Sakura to mind her own business. It makes sense that I fought so hard to bring you back to Konoha. I… understand that it wasn't for Sakura like I promised or thought… I don't think it ever was…" Naruto mumbled as he found himself blushing madly at his whimsical confession as he fidgeted with his fingers. A confession that was missing the three little words that most confessions that where made in situations like this would usually have. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk inwardly; it meant that Naruto felt the same. This meant that his chances with Naruto as some would put it skyrocketed.

Naruto didn't notice that the spot next to him sink until he felt a hand touching his right check gently. Blinking Naruto looked back at Sasuke only to feel lips gently touching his own lips. Immediately Naruto started to blush madly again. Though Naruto didn't react this time. Sensing the unease Sasuke broke contact and was going to say something when he felt Naruto initiate another kiss. This time though Sasuke completely dominated the kiss even by holding the back of Naruto's head making sure that he didn't break this kiss.

--

Outside Tobi sat in a tree watching through his one whole cackling.

"Ohhh Tobi sees now that it's a good day. A good day indeed." With a sigh Tobi says, "Tobi just loves love stories." With that said Tobi started to hum to himself as he played with a leaf, twirling it in his fingers.

_**Authoress note:**__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx_


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Sasuke was happy that the door was locked so no interruptions were going to happen. The revelation of their new found feelings for each other was still fluttering around in his mind as well as Naruto's as he had Naruto beneath him on his bed. Sasuke's hands gripped Naruto's hair as he explored Naruto's mouth more thoroughly.

Naruto moaned at the feelings that were now being sent throughout his body with the feeling of Sasuke lying between his still clothed legs. Only clothing that was removed was their tops. Naruto only held onto Sasuke's shoulders at the moment, Sasuke didn't leave Naruto much room to do anything else other then hold on. Naruto was faintly aware that Sasuke moved to his neck due to his attention was now directed towards the quickly gathering heat between his legs and the hardening of both himself and Sasuke. _Oh great… How come I have a feeling my ass is going to hurt later…_ Naruto couldn't help but think as he felt Sasuke getting lower and lower.

"Wha… Wha… are you doin…" Naruto panted as he felt his pants being removed along with his boxers. Sasuke leant up simply to kiss Naruto again, mainly to shut him up. Which worked perfectly due to Naruto was distracted by the kiss to notice that Sasuke's pants and boxers followed his on the floor. Naruto's hands found Sasuke's hair to keep him there for a moment longer until he felt Sasuke wrap one of his hands around his shaft making Naruto arch his back Chuckling Sasuke moved downwards yet again, with one destination on his mind.

Without any more hesitation Sasuke took Naruto into his mouth causing Naruto to moan out and once again arch his back. Naruto's hands immediately grabbed onto Sasuke's hair without lying back down, leaving his back arched. Naruto without even thinking spread his legs further; a very strong hint to what else Naruto wanted now causing Sasuke to chuckle. So Sasuke moved one of his hands up in front of Naruto's face.

"Suck…" Sasuke mumbled around Naruto's shaft sending vibrations causing more pleasure for Naruto. Naruto did what Sasuke told him to do without thinking bringing three of Sasuke's fingers into his mouth and sucking in the same rhythm as Sasuke. Once Sasuke decided that his fingers where wet enough he let go of Naruto's shaft moving upwards to distract Naruto with a kiss as he shoved one of his fingers into Naruto's entrance causing Naruto to gasp at the intrusion.

The second and the third finger soon joined the first in stretching Naruto's entrance enough so Naruto could take all of him in without so much pain all the while causing Naruto to gasp and flinch at the pain of the intrusions Sasuke's fingers where making. That was the last thing Sasuke wanted to do was to harm Naruto. Soon enough he once again had Naruto panting in pleasure at the sensations being shot throughout his body causing Sasuke to smirk, now all that was left for Sasuke to do was to find that special spot and prepare himself to enter Naruto's now very inviting entrance.

With a yelp of pleasure Naruto made it obvious that Sasuke found it. Smirking Sasuke removed his fingers and used Naruto's own juices to spread over his own shaft and Naruto's entrance for extra lubrication so he could slide in easy enough. Positioning himself he kissed Naruto to again distract him from the fact that something larger then fingers was now filling him.

Though Naruto noticed as he whimpered at the pain and small amount of pleasure. Sasuke noted that as he slowly filled Naruto with himself then stopping so Naruto could properly adjust. Sasuke had to distract himself so he could give Naruto time to adjust, so he attacked Naruto's neck making sure to leave a mark to tell the world that Naruto was his and his alone. Not to long since he entered Naruto, Naruto's pain subsided and all he wanted now was Sasuke moving. With a slight buck of his hips Sasuke got the message loud and clear as he started to pull out before plunging back into Naruto making Naruto to yelp.

Naruto moaned when his insides were caressed, hissed when his outer flesh was assaulted by Sasuke and whimpered when he needed more. Sasuke found himself only able to grunt, moan and gasp at every sound Naruto made, and to bring further pleasure he found Naruto seeking him out as well throughout the whole thing now.

And it wasn't too long since they started Naruto came with a loud yelp crossed with a moan followed by Sasuke who muffled himself with Naruto's shoulder.

--

Tobi was doing everything he could to keep Karin away from the hall. She was furious at how long Sasuke was taking in the bedroom, not to mention she wanted to see if she could ravish him. It was about 20 minutes since Tobi caught Sasuke kissing Naruto while he was out in a tree so he decided once he saw things get more heated he'd be a distraction and he was very good at it. Pissing nearly everyone off.

"Out of my way you fool!" She snarled showing her fists. Killer Bee took no notice to the fight; he was trying to figure out how to get a message to either Konoha or to his brother. Though he honestly didn't want to return to his village. So maybe one day he could go to Konoha. Then maybe he could be treated as a person rather then a weapon.

Don't get him wrong his brother treated him with respect but used him as a weapon without realizing it, to protect his village. With a sigh he shifted uncomfortably, he didn't like the sharp distrust in Suigetsu's eyes.

"No! You can't! You can't!" Tobi frantically yelled, the last thing he wanted Karin to walk into was Sasuke's and Naruto's private time. All the while Tobi was blushing madly under his mask at the knowledge of what was happening or happened behind that door.

"Why the hell not!" Karin yelled as she again tried to get by Tobi without success. Tobi was going to say something when Sasuke approached him from the back clothed and obviously had a shower.

"What's going on out here?" Sasuke asked as he walked up behind Tobi who spun around waving happily.

"Oh Sasuke! I was wondering when you where going to talk to m… us again. You said nothing when you got back." Karin swooned as she clung to his arm. Only Tobi and Suigetsu caught the look of both disgust and irritation at her touching him.

Suigetsu was clearly amused; he noted that Sasuke was a little looser in his stance. Smirking inwardly he knew what happened between him and the other captive. _I was right._ Suigetsu told himself.

"Within a few days we all will be leaving this place. Killer Bee will ride on Juugo's back and Naruto will be riding on mine. This place is not close enough to where I need to look. Akatsuki is not in their original hiding place." Sasuke stated as he managed to free himself from Karin. Much to Tobi's help who decided to hug her.

"What! Like hell!" Killer Bee protested. Juugo merely looked at him before looking back at Sasuke and nodding to Sasuke's statement.

"Okay!" Tobi yelled happily.

--

Naruto sat on the bed, showered and dressed. He heard the commotion out in the hallway and found himself blushing and unsure if he should go out there. And the snickering that Kyuubi was doing made him more uneasy. He didn't regret what he did with Sasuke; he just didn't want to deal with the aftermath. He was never in a situation like this before, hell he didn't even think he'd ever get a chance to be in a situation like this.

With a sigh Naruto said to himself,  
"Well I might as well as get this over with…" With that Naruto got up and managed to slip down the hall and into the kitchen. Unfortunately Suigetsu was there.

Suigetsu looked at him and smirked. _Oh oh!_ Naruto's mind nearly yelled causing Kyuubi to growl at the loudness.

"Hi there kid. Have fun." Suigetsu greeted as he indicated the mark Sasuke purposely left on his neck. Naruto eeped at the fact that he couldn't hide it and it was the one he considered sadistic to notice first. Oh great… Naruto groaned.

"What's it to you. Sheesh, can't a guy get any privacy here." Naruto made sure to groan as he tried to avert the water based ninja's attention.

"No unfortunately not. Though strange thing is, I didn't hear you or Sasuke go at it. Must have been Tobi being to noisy." Suigetsu smirked. Naruto was now fuming; he didn't like people budding into his business, especially when it concerned Sasuke. Nether noticed Sasuke enter behind Suigetsu.

"Mind your own business Suigetsu. And make sure others do the same. What Naruto and I do is none of your concern." Sasuke stated as he walked by Suigetsu and stood close to Naruto as if to stake his territory. And Uchiha's were notorious for being territorial when it comes to people, especially people they love either in or out of their clan.

Suigetsu only smirked before he mocked,  
"You got it boss. I kind of figured you'd swing for others with a third leg." With that Suigetsu left before Sasuke or an obviously angry Naruto could retort anything.

"Bastard… arrogant perverted bastard." Naruto growled as he heard Sasuke agree with him with his notorious 'hn'.

_**Authoress note:** Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx. And the credit for getting me going on this chapter as well as some other idea's of where to go in later chapters goes to xXxFrostyIceCubexXx. Not to mention help with the lemon part of the chapter by going over it making sure I did it right. lol. Muchly appreciated._


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Tsunade sat in her chair waiting for the team to show up, behind her Konoha looked peaceful. It looked almost serene. There wasn't even a cloud in the sky, but for Tsunade it never has been so dark, not since Dan or her little brother died. Or even when Orochimaru left. With a sigh she could sense them coming at a reasonable speed.

Within seconds the team walked up and stood in front of Tsunade as she regarded them for a moment. The assembled team that Tsunade choose for this particular mission consisting of Kakashi as team leader, Sakura, Sai and Kiba as the rest of Kakashi's team. It has been a month since Naruto was kidnapped and in all that time they never got close enough to catch them. Sasuke's sharingan always spotted them before they could spot Sasuke or his team. That was why she was sending Kakashi. She looked grim and very close to being angry.

"You have one objective. Bring Naruto home. If Sasuke or his team interfere you do what you need to do to make sure the mission was a success." Tsunade stated coldly.

"Hokage-sama… does that even include killing Sasuke or any of his team members?" Sakura asked not allowing her sorrow to show itself too much. She received a sharp look from Tsunade. She still clung to a hope that Sasuke would come back, she didn't care if she got to be with him or not. She just wanted her wayward team mate back, even if it's simply as a friend.

"Yes. The leader of the cloud village contacted me a few days ago stating that his brother Killer Bee was captured either by the same team that has Naruto or Akatsuki around the same time Naruto was. He is requesting that we save his brother as well. If we can." Tsunade stated as she took a sip of her sake.

"Yes!" Was the answer they all gave her before heading out. Nothing was said as everyone followed Kakashi. This was what Kakashi hated though; he didn't like the idea of killing one of his students, even if that student betrayed him and Konoha. But if it was needed Kakashi was more then ready to deal the killing blow.

--

Madara laughed as he looked at the newly formed members of Akastuki. Some were the old ones that stuck around like Kisame and Zetsu, Pein and Konan. There were some new ones, fools who didn't know what they were getting into. Madara no longer saw the need to wear the stolen mask so it was discarded over two weeks ago.

--

Somewhere in the distance a man stood holding his head, mismatched eyes squinted in pain. He was in a battle all his own. A battle of wills and a battle over who gains control and who reigns supreme in this battle raged on. And was constant, but neither refused to give up on their point of view and standings in this battle.

--

Naruto knelt in front of the toilet, for a good few days this was happening, only in the morning to. Though he has yet to inform Sasuke about his newly formed sickness. Thinking it was the flu he decided that it would be best to tell Sasuke so he could see if Sasuke had anything to deal with it. Walking back into their room at the hotel they now stayed.

For the whole month they have been moving from place to place, never staying in one place for more then a few days. He and Sasuke shared a room while the rest were stuck in another room. It was mainly to keep Killer Bee under control and Karin away from him.

"Neh Sasuke? Do you got flu medicine or something in that bag of yours?" Naruto asked as he nearly bounced onto the bed beside Sasuke who was still lying down and the blanket was the only thing covering Sasuke's modesty. Their relationship in that regard only grew since their first time. To nearly every night much Naruto's dismay, his ass was really starting to hurt at times. Especially the next morning, which makes him whiny, and Sasuke amused.

"No why, you feeling okay?" Sasuke asked as he sat up uncovering himself and causing Naruto to blush still.

"I'm just getting sick every morning for the last few days." Naruto answered honestly as he tried to look everywhere but towards the lower part of Sasuke. Again this was much to Sasuke's amusement. He quite enjoyed having Naruto around. _Hmm, should I get Karin to look him over? No, I don't trust her with Naruto. She's psychotic. Perhaps Naruto and I will go and see the village doctor. _Sasuke pondered to himself.

"Very well. Give me time to get showered and dressed being that you're already dressed and no doubt showered. You smell like my shampoo." Sasuke stated as he nearly sniffed Naruto. Only when they were alone did Sasuke loosen up and didn't act as stiff as he usually does around others. With that Sasuke went into the bathroom and took his shower leaving Naruto sitting on the bed blushing at getting front view of Sasuke's nude back.

'He's showing off Kit.' Kyuubi stated with amusement.

_I wish he didn't…_ Naruto groaned as he laid back on the bed waiting for Sasuke to finish up in there. Kyuubi only chuckled before fading from Naruto's mind altogether leaving him alone in the room. Soon after Sasuke exited the room fully dressed in his usual cloths, which were the same cloths he was wearing in Orochimaru's lair.

"Coming?" Sasuke stated as he waited at the door for Naruto to get off the bed and follow him. Which Naruto did and they soon found themselves wondering about the village. The village was small but busy and full of life as children ran throughout the streets playing with each other or dogs and cats. The market place was up and already running with fruit and vegetables on sale among other items.

They soon arrived at the hospital, which was only half the size of the one in Konoha. A bit run down as well.  
"Do we have to come here…" Naruto groaned as Sasuke ignored him and walked into the entrance and Naruto had no choice but to follow, because he didn't want to hear a lecture or anything from Sasuke afterwards. When he got into the hospital he noted that Sasuke already spoke to the front desk and was waiting for the doctor who was busy explaining last details to another patient. Naruto walked up to Sasuke and stood beside him letting out an exaggerated sigh due to his not wanting to be here.

"Give it up Naruto, we aren't leaving until the doctor prescribes you something or figures out what's wrong." Sasuke stated calmly as he crossed his arms and waited.

"I have the flu, that's all." Naruto groaned out as he shifted from one foot to another. He was seriously starting to think they are being watched. It was getting annoying.

"You feel fine now don't you?" Sasuke asked calmly, already knowing the answer. But he still asked to make sure Naruto gets the hint of why they had to go see a doctor.

"Yes." Naruto answered with a nod wondering what Sasuke is getting at.

"Then it's not to flu, and you were… quite healthy last night." Sasuke stated and found himself amused by Naruto's blush again. Seemingly he was making Naruto do that a lot lately.

--

"Is that Naruto?" Sakura asked Kakashi as the watched from their hiding spot across from the hospital as Naruto and Sasuke followed a doctor into one of the examine rooms.

"Yes. Get the rest, we will retrieve Naruto now." Kakashi ordered as he preformed a few hand signs and summoned Pukkun.

"Yo, what's up?" Pukkun stated as he looked up at Kakashi.

"I need you to go first and tell me whether or not there is anyone surrounding the hospital that we should be concerned about. Pukkun nodded and left without another word. Sai and Kiba returned with Sakura to where Kakashi was still standing.

"We found him?" Kiba asked as he leant against Akamaru.

"Yes." Kakashi answered. Before Kakashi said anything else Pukkun returned and sat at Kakashi's feet.

"There is only Sasuke and Naruto with the doctor. Though I could of sworn I was being watched." Pukkun explained, and with that Kakashi quietly told his team their plan before each heading out to surround the hospital.

--

Naruto sat on the examine bed nearly panicking.  
"I'm not dying am I!" Naruto frantically yelled at the doctor causing Sasuke to frown at the melodrama being played out in front of him. Though he couldn't help but admit to himself that he was amused.

"No but I don't know how this is possible. You're a guy." The doctor stated as he rechecked his findings.

"Oh my god! I am dying aren't I!" Naruto yelled as he clutched his face panicking again causing the doctor to jump slightly.

"You idiot, the doctor just said that you're not going to die." Sasuke snaps and turns to the doctor calmly and asks, "What's wrong with him?"

"Well there's no easy way to say this. But, he's pregnant. All my test point to that." The doctor stated calmly leaving the room in silence and shocked occupants. Sasuke couldn't believe his ears as the doctor left the room for a moment.

Sasuke turned to Naruto with a questioning look.  
"I don't know but the fox bastard is laughing." Naruto stated as he managed to connect with the fox. _Explain._ Was the only order Naruto gave the fox.

'Tinkering. I thought you'd be happy Kit, I'm giving you and the Uchiha a family.' Kyuubi stated as he yawned now.

_Warning would have been nice!_ Naruto yelled in his mind and only received laughing as a reply.

"Ya, Kyuubi just stated that he was 'tinkering' with my insides… again." Naruto stated as he averted Sasuke's eyes. _Does he feel shamed? Or is he concerned with what my reaction would be._ Sasuke mused to himself.

"Do you want to keep it? I for one am pleased with the aspect of having a family with you. Quite frankly I can't see myself starting a family with anyone else. But it's up to you. Either way, I am pleased." Sasuke stated as he traced the lines of Naruto's whiskers. Naruto blushed madly at Sasuke's words.

"Well I can't kill it. It's innocent." Naruto droned out as he looked up at Sasuke again rather then the floor where his eyes where trained earlier. Naruto could tell that what he just said made Sasuke happy, even though Sasuke didn't show it easily other then a soft kiss.

The doctor returned for a moment to pull Sasuke out of the room for a moment to double take to see if this was what he wanted. After all, a male who's pregnant in some or most communities and clans was considered to be a freak. Naruto heard that and heard Sasuke's icy threats towards the doctor and new that it would be okay with Sasuke in his condition. _I'm pregnant…_ Naruto thought happily before he was surprised by smoke. A lot of it.

And without warning arms circled around his body and lifted him enough to be taken out of the window, it took Naruto a few minutes to realize that it was Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelped in surprise.

"Don't worry Naruto. You're safe now." Kakashi stated not knowing that he was now playing with very hot fire. Sasuke was right behind him in pursuit. _Safe! He thinks I'm in trouble… oh wait I was kidnapped but still…_ Naruto thought in a panic.

_**Authoress note:**__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx. _


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

They didn't know how but they managed to escape Sasuke's angry chase. That was when Naruto started to struggle; he wanted to be put down, and now.

"It's okay Naruto." Sakura said as Kakashi put him down, he backed off from Kakashi a bit just so he could have space.

"Ya I know it's okay…" Naruto started to say, he was planning to explain that what Sasuke was doing was for the best for him, Konoha and the world. He was going to explain that Sasuke kidnapped him and Killer Bee because the Akatsuki was a major threat to everyone and everything alive. And he and Killer Bee had to stay out of their hands.

"He didn't hurt you did he!" Sakura interrupted before Naruto could finish what he was saying.

"No bu…" Naruto tried again as Akamaru started to sniff him.

"Dude what are you wearing." Kiba asked and earned a growl from Naruto.

"Nothing damn it! Its just shampoo!" Naruto snarled.

"Did Sasuke do anything to you?" Kakashi asked as Sai stood beside Naruto now to protect his left side while Kiba stayed on the right side, Kakashi was in front with Sakura.

"No, nothing." Naruto answered. _Well unless you want me to tell you that he got me pregnant._ Naruto thought to himself and strongly considered to tell them.

'It wouldn't be a good idea Kit. They don't understand. They will lock you up to keep you away from Sasuke thinking the wrong idea.' Kyuubi's voice rang in his head seriously.

"Are you sure?" Sai asked. Sai looked around as soon as he asked, he swore they were being watched.

"Yes." Naruto answered deciding to follow Kyuubi's advice.

"What is this thing?" Sakura asked looking at the collar around Naruto's neck.

"Ya, it looks like a dog collar." Kiba teased, he couldn't help it. Naruto growled at him again, he didn't need this aggravation right now.

"It's not a dog collar!" Naruto yelled. _If it is I'm going to kill that bastard!_ Naruto growled inside his mind.

"There is a chakra signature coming this way." Kakashi stated as he lifted his headband revealing his sharingan. Naruto gulped quietly. _That's not Sasuke? It's a good thing… He'll be mad at them. Especially after the news we received. _Naruto thought as a familiar orange mask appeared in front of him. Tobi.

"Tobi doesn't like you kidnapping my kidnapped friend from the original kidnapper." Tobi stated as Naruto gave him the 'what the hell' look.

"It's him. The one who was with Sasuke!" Sakura snarled as she pumped chakra into her fists.

"Hn, and what would you do about that? I told you, stay out of my business. Which means leave Naruto with me. Go back and tell your Hokage I will speak with her when my plans have succeeded." Sasuke stated as he walked up behind Naruto who did nothing to block, which surprised everyone. It was like Naruto wanted Sasuke to come and get him.

"Sasuke! What are you planning!" Kakashi ordered as he gripped a kunai ignoring the hurt in his heart of having to fight one of his former students. Naruto looked from Sasuke to Kakashi then Tobi who simply stood between Naruto and everyone else other then Sasuke who drew his sword.

"Careful Kakashi-sensei! His sword can't be blocked from the average weapon like a kunai." Sakura informed as Sai and Kiba drew weapons as well. Naruto found his heart racing, he didn't want his friends hurt but he didn't want them attacking Sasuke either.

"Are you apart of Akatsuki or something, why else are you with the orange wearing masked freak?" Kiba snarled as Akamaru growled as he stood beside Sasuke.

"No. Why would I be apart of a tainted lower then life organization? I will not scoop so low to hunt down humans like animals." Sasuke stated as he wrapped his free arm around Naruto's waist before telling Tobi to leave before disappearing himself.

"Shit! He's gone!" Sakura cursed. Kakashi didn't acknowledge her curse but scanned the area with his sharingan.

"No he's not, he's running in the trees." Kakashi corrected before leading the way.

--

Naruto found himself in Sasuke's arms as Sasuke ran, sharingan spinning wildly.

"They're following." Naruto stated as he noted that Tobi was close by.

"I'm aware of that." Sasuke stated as he picked up speed knowing that it was difficult for the Konoha shinobi to keep up_. But there is other chakra signatures coming on every side as well._ Sasuke noted as he looked towards Tobi.

"Go get Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo. Tell them that we are being surrounded by Akatsuki." Sasuke stated coldly and felt Naruto stiffen without realizing it.

"Just what needs to put gloom on a good day… stupid Akatsuki." Naruto groaned as he watched Sasuke frown in anger. _Madara, my ancestor. You will fall under the power of my sharingan and the true honor and strength of the Uchiha Clan._ Sasuke thought with venom. Sasuke noted the clearing ahead and decided that the clearing would make a perfect grave for that organization, a mass grave of shattered bones.

As soon as Sasuke got there he stopped and put Naruto down. His team showed up pretty quickly along with Tobi followed by Kakashi and his team.

"Akatsuki is coming this way. You have no choice but to help me." Sasuke stated calmly. As soon as those words where spoken Kisame and a few unknown members showed up.

"I can help release this thing!" Naruto yelled temporarily forgetting about his condition.

"You have a condition right now Naruto, it is safer if you stay out of this fight." Sasuke reminded as it clicked in Naruto's mind if he wanted this child to survive he'd have to sit this one out. With a reluctant nod Naruto backed off out of the way.

_**Authoress note:** Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx_


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Kisame stood there smirking everyone; the new members smirked as well. _They must think that they can't lose. They have another thing coming for them._ Naruto thought as he stood near the tree line. Due to his condition and the chakra restriction collar around his neck kept all of his chakra under wraps, even his sage chakra. Surprisingly.

Naruto noted that one of the new members attacked Sasuke who simply stood there waiting for the man to come closer. He did and with that electricity was felt in the air as Sasuke's chidori nagashi surround his body. A near perfect defence.

Sasuke scanned everything with his sharingan before choosing a target and attacking head on, the nameless member of Akatsuki managed to defend slightly before his katana proved that hit couldn't be stopped by mere kunai blades earning the nameless member a wound to his shoulder. With a growl the nameless man attacked Sasuke with a flurry of punches. Each one dodged perfectly. Sasuke saw them coming before they came and chose the right openings to send punches of his own.

He could tell that Kakashi was doing the same with his sharingan. Suigetsu was taking on Kisame with Juugo and Sakura. Karin was told to take a standing point near Naruto to make sure no one got him from either Akatsuki or Konoha.

Without warning Kisame called out an attack that swamped the battlefield with raging water. Naruto and Karin took themselves to the highest points of the trees, Naruto was slower due to not having chakra, but he managed to get there anyway.

Everyone else used their chakra to stay one step ahead of the water while managing to stay on top of it. Suigetsu was nowhere in sight. He simply melded into the water temporarily until the water flow stopped. Though that all changed once the water stopped flowing and sat there still, a large lake now where a clear field was. Suigetsu reformed and was unlucky due to his clothes floating around where he stood.

"What a pain." Suigetsu whined as he watched his clothes float and holding his sword over his shoulder casually.

"Hurry up and put your clothes on." Sasuke snapped as he noted that Sakura was blushing. Akamaru was nowhere to be seen until you looked towards the trees where he stood and barked several times to Kiba.

"No Akamaru, you stay there. It's safer for you there." Kiba yelled back to Akamaru. They could hear Kisame laughing at Kiba's statement. It was a clear message of no you're not. With his sword in hand Kisame attacked and with one wide stroke he nearly hit Kiba and Sakura. Though that attack cost him by leaving an opening in his defences, Suigetsu took advantage of that by attacking him with a downward stroke of his own, nearly cutting him in the side.

Kisame cursed as he stood a fair distance away from Suigetsu's striking range. One of the other nameless members had their hands full with Juugo and Tobi who seemed to either attack him savagely or gracefully coming in for strike then out before the man could retaliate. The sound of chirping birds was heard from Kisame's left as Kakashi attacked another one of the back up's the missing ninja brought with him. Missing narrowly.

Sakura charged the same no named man who Kakashi narrowly missed throwing a punch which managed to connect with the man's jaw with a large crack. She broke his jaw giving Kakashi time to recharge his attack and connect it to the man's heart. One of the enemies was down, several more to go including Kisame.

"Kind of figured this would be the outcome of this suicide mission." Kisame growled at the death of one of the pawns, the life didn't concern him. What did concern him though was that there was one less sacrifice to use.

"Then why attack!" Kiba snarled as he prepared to attack.

"Madara must be getting desperate to fulfil his goals. Really, the fool to send you to the place that will become your graves'." Sasuke stated coldly as he raised his bloody katana farther away from the water. The blood was from another fallen man who died the exact time the other one died by Kakashi's hand.

"We shall see young Uchiha." Kisame mocked with a smirk. He didn't realize that Sasuke's team left the battlefield and instructed Kakashi and his team to do the same. Nor did he notice that clouds were forming right above him.

"Consider this a message to Madara. That his time is drawing to an end, and by his descendant to. Imagine the irony in that." Sasuke stated coldly as he raised his katana to the point it started to remind everyone as a lightening pole.

"Keh… What foolish thing are you doing now." Kisame mocked as he watched Sasuke with more caution now.

"The attack that weakened my brother to exhaustion and then to his death." Sasuke stated as lightning now danced throughout the air. The sound of thunder from the roaming clouds almost drowning out Sasuke's whispered words,

"Did you know… water conducts electricity?"

--

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes, it seemed that Sasuke could control the very weather. Everyone else was also watching in awe. No one expected Sasuke to come this far with power.

Kakashi wouldn't say it out loud, but he was proud of his student. And now hoped that Sasuke would now learn how to fight for others, to protect his comrades. And to remember what his words meant so long ago. The very words his dearest friend taught him.

'Those in the ninja world who break the rules are scum, that's true…. but those who abandon their friends.. are lower then scum.'

Kakashi no longer remembered when Obito taught him those words, but they stuck with him and he passed them onto his students. Sakura and Naruto took those words to heart; he has yet to see if those words stuck with Sasuke or if Sasuke shook those words off as well.

Karin couldn't help but marvel at her Sasuke. She knew he wasn't hers now, nor would he ever be. He was Naruto's and Naruto was his. And she hated Naruto for that, but her fear for Sasuke's ability to go through with the threat he made kept her in line. Growling lightly as she looked sideways at the blond standing there using another tree branch as support to stay up while listening to the crackling of lightning and agonizing scream of Kisame. She noted that the one with pink hair was slowly creeping closer to the oblivious blond she was about to start to move when Tobi landed right beside Naruto and between the girl.

--

As the smoke cleared Sasuke noted that Kisame was no where to be seen, nor could his sharingan note anything either he turned to head towards the direction of Naruto when out of nowhere came a shark made of water hitting him in the side. Sasuke could faintly note that his name was being called but choose to ignore it for now. His enemy's destruction was more important.

"He has became a threat to my starting family. And by my clan's name he will die." Sasuke whispered as he inspected his wound quickly before standing up and waiting for the fool to try again.

"A threat am I? Boy you are a fool." Kisame chided as he laughed. His akatsuki cloak was shreded, all that remained was his black pants and net shirt. His sword held in the air, a clear sign that he means to attack soon.

And he did, Kisame charged at Sasuke head on. Sasuke only stood there waiting, his sharingan activated and the moves going to be made laid clear to him.

Everyone else could only watch. Tobi instructed them to do so, this was now offically the Uchiha's Clan business.

_**Authoress note:** Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx_


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Kisame's sword was swung right at his head, dodging Sasuke crouched swinging his sword at Kisame's midsection. Narrowly missing. Ignoring the pain in his side Sasuke pressed forward, he knew that Kisame would attack the group next and that Naruto and their unborn child was in danger.

The mere thought of his closest comrade and only friend was in danger set fire to his veins like nothing ever has before. Sasuke's adrenilene went into hyper drive as Sasuke lunged forward at the mist ninja.

Never before has Sasuke felt this kind of power. Not even when he had to save his team from the eight tailed beast, Killer bee. In Sasuke's mind, Kisame had no chance. Everything seemed to slow down for him and all he heard was his own calm steady heartbeat.

Dodging a fast strike from Kisame's sword Sasuke brought his sword up narrowly missing the large shinobi's body. Kisame growls slightly as he jumped back. _He seems different now, more calm… calculating. Much like Itachi… _Kisame cursed to himself as he once again charged making hand signs that summoned several water sharks.

"Heh, so you think that restraint to your moves will save you energy? Don't joke, it pisses me off. You'll bleed to death quicker that way. And not to mention die." Kisame mocked as he swung his sword in a downward stroke narrowly missing Sasuke.

"This bores me, let's get down to business. I have more important things to deal with." Sasuke stated calmly as he watched Kisame growl and charge once more. He could sense that the shark ninja was slowly losing his chakra and soon it would prove in his favor. It meant this fight was almost over.

"Don't make me laugh." Kisame snarles as he managed to trick Sasuke enough to land a punch sending him a few feet away, Kisame didn't want him to go far. He wanted to make the young Uchiha suffer. Smiling sadisticly he approached the fallen shinobi.

Sasuke waited calmly, not moving a muscle, he needed Kisame to get closer. _Just a few more steps._ Sasuke noted calmly to himself as his sword pointed straight to the ground underneath all the water. _Snakes, I need snakes to hold him there, to attract the main force of the lightning's current._ Sasuke thought as he secretly managed to summon several long small snakes.

The snake's were wet and the lightning would be able to travel across their bodies easy and quickly transfer to Kisame who was now struggling to get out of their hold. It was impossible for him to grab his sword making him growl in fustration.

"Got you." Sasuke stated as the sound of electicity filled the air accompanied by Kisame's angry and pained scream. Sasuke slowly got back to his feet performing hand signs before letting out a large amount of flame.

Kisame managed at the last second to dodge the flame coming towards him by ducking into the water. It was another mistake. A large snake shot at him from bellow forcing him into the air clamped in the jaws of the large black snake. Kisame noted absentmindedly that the snake's eyes were red and it was most likely a cobra.

_Snakes, I hate snakes._ Kisame cursed as he used his sword to force the snake to let go of him as it dove right back into the water creating a small wave of it's own. That was enough to unbalance both Sasuke and Kisame_. I need to get out of here, my chakra is almost at it's limit. So is his, but where is he getting this… power?_ Kisame thought angrily.

--

Naruto watched helplessly as the snake plunged back into the water only leaving a silhouette under water. _Be careful you bastard!_ Naruto yelled in his mind.

'He will be fine now shut up and watch the damn fight will ya.' Kyuubi's voice rang calmly. _You shut up._ Naruto cursed as he watched as the regained their footing and charged. Naruto more or less ignored everyone else on the sidelines, his attention was on Sasuke. And only on Sasuke. Tobi was at his side and Suigetsu was on his other side. It made it impossible for others to approach him, Karin and Juugo stood below him on another branch right above the water.

'Do you know why he has your complete attention? It's simple as I would put it, he's your mate. Your other half or partner as some of you humans call it. No one else will be right for him or for you.' Kyuubi explained calmly as Naruto hung off of every word the fox demon said. _Mate?_ Naruto noted inside his head as he watched Sasuke land a strike to Kisame's shoulder.

Kakashi and the others regouped and discussed different ways of collecting Naruto safely.

Tobi watched them calmly. Frowning under his mask he decided to crash their party by landing right in the middle of them and stating, "You won't take Naruto from my new friend, Tobi won't let you. So either stay here quiet and out of the way and away from Naruto or else you'll make Tobi's friend not very happy or go away. Follow his words the last time you met him, Juugo and Tobi."

Kakashi frowned and Sakura clunched her fists tightly. Akamaru growled as did Kiba. Before they could retaliate Tobi was back beside Naruto who was looking at Tobi then at them before turning his attention back to the fight. What Sakura thought was weird was that Naruto held his stomach gently. _Is he hurt?_ Sakura wondered not really knowing any other reason for him holding his stomach. _Man what I wouldn't give to have either Neji or Hinata here right now_. Sakura groaned.

Naruto watched Sakura watch him for a moment before his attention was drawn once again to the fight, it was more important right now. Sasuke was more important right now, everything else could wait.

--

Kisame and Sasuke were panting from exhaution. That was when Kisame decided that this was a good time as any to escape, their leader Madara needed everyone alive. So he took off, Sasuke however wasn't going to let him go, sending snakes out of his sleeve he grabbed onto one of Kisame's arms successfully severing it with a blade coming from one of the snakes mouths causing Kisame to scream and Sasuke to smirk.

"Did you know, you never challenge a Uchiha for nothing. And much less endanger a Uchiha's family and clan. You did all three, and for that you will pay the price. And the price is always death." Sasuke stated coldly.

This kind of darkness, Sasuke only reserved for his enemies and the council along with roots where in that category. Approaching Sasuke merely raised his sword with each step and his snakes held the angry Akatsuki member still as he brought it down successfully killing off another member.

Turning around he looked right at Suigetsu before yelling,  
"Come get your sword. Then we head out."

_**Authoress note:** Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx._


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Suigetsu did exactly that, and the others followed him to where Sasuke was. Tobi picked up Naruto before anything else could be said or done and headed towards Sasuke and Sasuke's team. Kakashi and the others followed.

Sasuke noted this and frowned at his team being followed. _It isn't time for us to finish things in Konoha. They are starting to mess my plan up._ Sasuke thought coldly as he took Naruto from Tobi before Tobi could hand him over.

"Tobi, I trust you to slow them down or stop them before you catch up." Sasuke stated and Tobi nodded. _But Tobi won't kill._ Tobi thought as he turned to face the oncoming team as Sasuke and the others took off. Sasuke's plan required them to run for now.

Tobi stood there waiting for Kakashi to stop and he did. Kakashi's team followed suit as the water slowly dissipated from the area. Tobi ignored it as did Kakashi's team.  
"Tobi needs you to leave Sasuke and his team alone. That includes his two guests." Tobi stated calmly as he fiddled with a kunai blade. Kakashi's eyes narrowed, making his sharingan look more menacing.

"What makes you think I'll let one of my team member's get kidnapped again." Kakashi nearly growled menacingly as he prepared to charge one of his chidori's.

"Tobi understands that, but he isn't just your team member is he. He became your friend didn't he?" Tobi observed through outloud his orange mask. Kakashi looked surprised, how was it this man he never met before could read him so easily?

"What is that to you? What point are you trying to prove?" Kakashi angrily stated as his chidori came to light with the sound of a thousand chirping birds making Kakashi look more menacing. Any lesser shinobi would back away at this point, but Tobi merely stood there.

"You would break rules before you let go of a friend wouldn't you? Tobi remembers a boy he met once, a long time ago. Said words that struck me to my soul, he changed people with those words by changing you didn't he? 'Those in the ninja world who breaks the rules are scum, that's true… but those who abandon their friends… are lower then scum.' Those words are true aren't they, Kakashi." Tobi spoke, he remembered now, looking back into his other eye he remembers.

But he couldn't do anything about that now. _I know one thing though, I'm proud of my old friend, very proud._ Tobi thought to himself happily, ignoring the shocked and nearly horrified look on Kakashi's face.

"How… When?" Kakashi asked as his chidori slowly died still in his hand held in front of him.

"Tobi told you, I met him a long time ago. Back when he was a 12 year old boy who was so proud to be in a team of his own. They were all his friends and he was proud to call them so. Up until that day, that day he died. But that's okay, I doubt anything has changed in his pride or belief." Tobi stated as he faded away leaving a stunned Kakashi and his team trying to figure out what all the words meant. Sakura was sure of one thing though, the quote this Tobi made was exactly the same as the one she heard from Kakashi before the chunnin exames, before trouble started to brew.

"How… who?" Kakashi muttered to himself more then anything.

--

Sasuke gracefully jumped from branch to branch with his team right on his foot, they were heading back to the hotel to see if Killer Bee was still there. But more then likely he was either caught or trying to get away. Looking down slightly he noted that Naruto just simply watched the scenery in front of him with a hand lightly on his stomach.

The situation was settling in for Sasuke, his Naruto was pregnant with their children. Akatsuki and Konoha were after him and Sasuke now feels more of an urge to keep both away from Naruto in fear of his fate with either groups.

He feared that Konoha would keep him away from Naruto and for some unfathomable reason take the child away from them. But one thing he was sure of, Akatsuki would kill him even though he was pregnant, in fact they would probably think they are purging the world from an abomination.

With a low growl Sasuke sped up. One thought on his mind, _No one will take him from me! Not Konoha, not Akatsuki. If they try, I'll stop them no matter what. Even if that means killing enemy after enemy or starting wars to keep Naruto and our child with me!_

"Sasuke? You alright?" Naruto asked as he watched Sasuke frown dangerously and killing intent starting to drip off of him. Sasuke blinked a few times as he was brought back to reality by none other then Naruto.

"Fine, just thinking." Sasuke answered as the hotel started to come into sight. What he noticed amused and surprised him. There was Killer Bee tied up on the floor with Tobi sitting on top of him singing while Killer Bee was screaming in frustration.

"How did he get there… oh wait I know. He used that trick he used to catch me on the Toad's suppose to be secret mountain. That would be a useful trick, I mean easier to get from village to village without worrying about enemies in between could seriously save on chakra." Naruto mused as he waved at Tobi who was now waving frantically.

"Hn." Sasuke acknowledged and agreed. He had to admit, Naruto was right it would save a lot of hassle and energy. Naruto could almost hear Tobi now screaming there names happily. One thing was for sure he heard Killer Bee screaming.

"Man that guy has a set of lungs." Suigetsu moaned as he couldn't wait to shut the cloud ninja up. Karin groaned, she didn't like the possessiveness in Sasuke's grip on Naruto but could do nothing about it still. Nor would she try ever, she was more afraid of Sasuke then she was of Orochimaru. And that was something that could go a long way.

"We should move from this place." Juugo suggested. Sasuke nodded and Naruto moaned in disagreement, but he understood why they had to move, after all both Akatsuki and Konoha found them.

As soon as they got there Sasuke put Naruto down and waited for Tobi to report to him.

"Neh Tobi got back here finding him running down a street stealth-fully, but not enough to escape Tobi's good eye. So Tobi caught him, tied him up and packed everyone's things due to the fact that we most likely will be leaving yes?" Tobi reported as he patted Killer Bee's head happily causing the man underneath him to growl.

"Yes, from here we head east. To another small village, it will be close enough to attack Akatsuki head on while far enough to remain safe. We will be wearing cloaks to hide our faces outside the room we stay in. With in a week I would suspect that Akatsuki will completely fall. And will be no more." Sasuke stated to his team and his captives calmly and with confidence, even Killer Bee stopped to listen. This meant for him, one less threat.

"Ya! I'm not particularly sad about that. One mess and one worry less." Naruto happily exclaimed as he pumped a fist in the air despite the fact that he won't be the one fighting like he wanted to when it came to Akatsuki, but he understood why he couldn't fight now. He not only had himself to worry about but an innocent to worry about now. And that fact made him happy, it meant that he will finally have a family to call his own, and he new Sasuke would be with him. They loved each other, even though they didn't say those three little words. Not yet anyway.

_**Authoress note:** Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx_ :D


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Once again as Sasuke said they were on the move, Naruto was once again riding on Sasuke's back as Killer Bee rode on Juugo's back. Tobi happily ran beside Suigetsu and Karin humming a tune.

"Stop humming!" Killer Bee yelled angrily, he was still cranky about not managing to escape. Tobi hummed louder in response making everyone groan at how long it was going to feel to get there. Naruto only sighed as he thought; _great this is what the trip is going to be like…_

Hours passed and the humming continued and angry exaggerated huffs from Killer Bee continued. Naruto however was free of all of it; he fell asleep much too nearly everyone's amazement. Sasuke wasn't surprised, Naruto's chakra no doubt was now being pulled towards their soon to be child.

_I wonder if it would be best for the baby and Naruto to remove the chakra device and replace it with a fake one making Naruto promise that he won't say a thing._ Sasuke couldn't help but muse.

He won't show it around his team but now that everything was truly setting in he felt completely overjoyed. This was the first time since his time in team seven and his time before the massacre where he felt truly feel happy. Deciding that, that is what he would do, he picked up speed so they could stop at a hotel for the night.

"Hey boss, why we picking up speed?" Suigetsu mused calmly as he caught up to Sasuke.

"So we could get to the hotel faster." Sasuke stated calmly as he shifted Naruto on his back slightly. Truthfully he wanted to talk with Naruto; they had a lot to talk about, like names, and so he could talk Naruto into becoming an Uchiha. Hopefully his idiot would go for that.

It wasn't long since they started that the arrived at the hotel he was planning on stopping at. Waking Naruto up, he set him down. Stretching, Naruto just simply followed where they were going without question.

"Wow… Big hotel…" Naruto mumbled as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with a tired yawn. Tobi stood between Naruto and Killer Bee, Suigetsu stood on the other side of Killer Bee and Karin stood behind all of them sulking because she just new that Sasuke won't let her near him.

Sasuke, however was at the front desk, being that he was the leader it was his responsibility to rent a few rooms for an extended stay.

"Ya, Tobi could see that." Tobi mused rubbing the back of his head as Sasuke approached them, handing a set of keys to Tobi and a set of keys for a separate room for Karin to use as both her room and an infirmary.

As soon as he gave them their keys he pulled Naruto with him to his room. Naruto followed without much complaint, he couldn't help but give Sasuke a hard time, and giggled when Sasuke glared at him.

Suigestu and the others where left to merely watch as Sasuke separated from them to go off with his obvious lover.

---

Once inside Sasuke's room he merely pulled Naruto to the bed to sit, that seemed to be the best place for them to talk. Naruto had no qualms being pulled around like he was at the moment, especially when it meant he gets free chances to harass his lover.

"Naruto, you know that when women get pregnant especially if they are Shinobi they start having their chakra separated and split between them and the child." Sasuke merely pondered out loud, judging from Naruto's confused look he took the answer as a no.

"Um… what do you mean?" Naruto mumbled as he tilted his head slightly.

"It mean's you won't have chakra even if I remove the chakra restraint from your neck, but I will be replacing it with another one that looks similar. The only difference is that it isn't a chakra restraint. I need you to give me your word that you won't try to escape or cause any problems for my team." Sasuke explained calmly as he saw a little light go on in Naruto's mind. What Sasuke said clicked within his mind.

"So I'll be wearing a freaking collar…" Naruto pouted as he crossed his arms and slouched. Sasuke couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at Naruto's behavior though he was amused by it nonetheless.

"Naruto, it's only until Akatsuki is destroyed. Then I'll take it off of both you and the annoying cloud ninja." Sasuke stated calmly as he fought hard not to show the venom he felt for Killer Bee for trying to play hero and take Naruto from him, and in Sasuke's mind that was how it looked.

"But I don't like it. I don't even like this one…" Naruto whined as he let out an exaggerated sigh. Sasuke let out a silent sigh before leaning forward and catching Naruto's mouth with his distracting Naruto long enough for him to switch the chakra restraint for a fake one.

The fake one looked exactly like the real one so no one will notice. Breaking the kiss Sasuke watched as Naruto blushed slightly at the kiss. It still amused and entertained him how he could still get Naruto to blush.

"That's called cheating." Naruto whined as he realized that Sasuke already switched the chakra restraint with the fake one.

"Promise me you won't take it off. Not even for a second." Sasuke stated ignoring Naruto's whine. Naruto half heartedly glared at him for a moment before he let out another exaggerated sigh.

"Fine… I promise that I won't take the stupid thing off." Naruto groaned and could have sworn he saw a triumphant smirk plastered on Sasuke's features, but only for a second. If that.

"Now onto other more important matters." Sasuke stated as he wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist. Truly Sasuke became happily possessive of Naruto. Naruto couldn't get away from Sasuke even for a second. Not that he was complaining, deep inside of him he would note it as a nice feeling. But he didn't let others know that, so it was to his dismay in their eyes.

"What matters?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head in question still sitting right beside Sasuke, and still feeling Sasuke's arm around his waist.

"Names." Sasuke stated calmly taking his other hand to lightly play with the still flat stomach simply by running his fingers up and down.

"Huh?" Naruto asked not really clicking what Sasuke meant.

"You're pregnant. The child will need a name." Sasuke clarified with clear amusement showing through only his eyes. Naruto mouthed out an 'oh' and simply let out an embarrassed chuckle.

"Well… What names do you have in mind?" Naruto mused as he relaxed more into Sasuke's embrace.

"I haven't thought further then their last name. That's a no brainer. It's going to be Uchiha." Sasuke stated calmly with a slight nod.

"Who said the last name was going to be Uchiha?" Naruto playfully pouted. Luckily Sasuke caught the playful tone of Naruto's statement.

"What else would it be?" Sasuke chided as he found himself nuzzling into Naruto's hair. Naruto found himself blushing, this was why he loved being alone with Sasuke. Sasuke was a completely different person. More loving, calmer and had more emotion in his very structure. Naruto liked it when Sasuke was like this; he seemed to be more relaxed.

"Uzumaki." Naruto teased. Sasuke merely shook his head no, and for Sasuke no was no. Though he won't let anyone know that his self control left him about 90 percent of the time when Naruto was concerned. But this time he'll stick with the other 10 percent. This was serious; he considered it to be clan business.

_Soon though Naruto, you will be apart of my clan. My family. You and I will have a family for the first time and once again I will return home to a house filled with life rather then ghosts._ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Well… I don't know really, never really thought about this kind of thing before." Naruto said breaking Sasuke's out of his musings and to reality.

"Neither have I?" Sasuke admitted calmly as he pulled away only to look Naruto in the eyes. They silently agreed on the last name being Uchiha despite their playful disagreement. Sasuke won't let anyone from his team know that he could actually joke around; it would mean the shortening of their lives by seconds.

"Well let's see… how about Itsuki?" Naruto mused pulling a name out of thin air it seemed.

"Uchiha Itsuki… One moon of the Uchiha. That is for a boy. What about a girl?" Sasuke mused truthfully he liked the name. It had a nice ring to it in his mind.

"Um… uh… I don't know…" Naruto laughed slightly as he scratched his head. Who knew names can provide issues when you're trying to figure them out.

"Mikoto… My… mother's name." Sasuke stated quietly, it suddenly made sense of using at least one of his parents names to name their child if it where female. Naruto let out a small smile.

"I like that idea. Why not, if she is a she her name will be Mikoto, Uchiha Mikoto. If he's a boy then Uchiha Itsuki." Naruto confirmed with quiet happiness.

The rest of the afternoon Sasuke spent his time either musing on what it would be like to have a family again or trying to ward off Karin. He decided that the rest of the day would be spent relaxing, early the next morning he and his team will be off searching for the Akatsuki once and for all.

He planned to leave Naruto and Killer Bee at a checkpoint he saw a mile back; it had no technology which was why they had headed to the hotel. So they could spend at least one night with technology before the fight. He will also be leaving a large snake to guard them and make sure nothing happens to Naruto.

The snake's name was Orie and she was the only large snake that was white in existence. He never used her for fighting she was a last resort. Who he did summon now that Manda was dead was a black snake whose name was still unknown to him. But one thing Sasuke was sure of, this snake was violent towards the enemy and preferred a quick death to his enemies. Orochimaru wasn't able to control either one of these snakes so he settled for Manda.

_**Authoress note:**__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx. And the name idea's came from Broken Sexed Up Bloody Kitten. Which I thank you for._


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The very next day Sasuke and his team stood outside the hotel with their two captives. Sasuke didn't have to worry about Naruto, Naruto made him a promise. It was Killer Bee he was concerned about. But he said nothing instead he packed Naruto onto his back much to Naruto's dismay and Juugo did the same with Killer Bee and they headed to the abandoned checkpoint.

It didn't take them long to reach there. Nothing was said, it was the strange thing about battles though, and once you discussed the plans no one says anything. Instead everyone rather be in a somber quiet atmosphere. Naruto too seemed to be affected by it despite not being the one to go to battle.

Sasuke went in first to check it out to make sure that it was in fact abandoned. Karin and Suigetsu unloaded the food they brought. Tobi just leant against the wall near the entrance. Juugo watched the birds who nested in a nearby tree listening to their happy songs.

Sasuke came back out soon after summoning the snake he planned to. She was white like snow with light blue purple eyes and a black tongue that flickered out almost immediately.

"Why have you summoned me here?" She merely asked as she lowered her large head to look Sasuke in the eyes.

"I require you to keep an eye on these two. Make sure the large one doesn't cause any problems." Sasuke stated coldly. Naruto behind him checked the snake out slightly marveling how the snake could be whiter then white in his mind.

"So I'm babysitting." She merely noted out loud as she flexed her jaw slightly looking everyone over slightly.

"I'm not a baby!" Naruto snapped shaking his fist at the snake. The snake merely laughed out loud before looking at him calmly.

"Kid, I'm over 100 years old. So you're a baby by my age." She chided and once again laughed at Naruto's blanched expression. _She's old… _Naruto thought.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki, that one is Killer Bee. You two this is Orie." Sasuke stated calmly as he turned to look at Killer Bee and Naruto. Naruto still grumbled about not being a kid or a baby while Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow at Naruto's apparent whining.

"Very well, I have nothing better to do. You are going into battle, are you not? Are you summoning him?" Orie merely stated as she inspected the building behind everyone noting that she could curl around it to keep a better eye on things.

"Yes." Sasuke simply answered causing her to look back at Sasuke.

"He won't obey you unless he feels you are fighting for the right thing. Something other then revenge." Orie stated calmly before adding, "He is a snake of the old days before Manda and the other brainless ingrates came about. He is the one who once fought with the shinobi sages of the old days. Back then there was a sage for each summoning, even us snakes had a sage."

"I do have more then one reason for this battle. One that I won't get into detail here." Sasuke stated as he made direct eye contact with her. She was the only snake he didn't have to use genjutsu on to get her to listen to him.

"Very well young Uchiha. Good luck with your fight. Now get out of here before I change my mind." She chided loudly scarring the singing birds away much to Juugo's dismay. Tobi clapped his hands at her loud chide much to Sasuke's irritation. With that she merely started to slighter around the building only leaving enough room for the two that was being left behind and the team that was leaving to do just that.

Naruto just gave Sasuke a look that warns him that he best be coming back alive as Sasuke left.

"I suppose we have no choice but to get our ass's inside that stupid building." Killer Bee groaned out loud as he noted that Naruto did just that quietly. _Stupid kid…_ Killer Bee thought as he was nearly pushed inside by Orie the large white snake.

---

Sasuke sped through the forest surrounding the small village they were in the night before heading to the one spot he knew where to go. He new because Madara once told him that, that was where he was going to be, in false belief that Sasuke would still join him. But now Sasuke could easily suspect that Madara now wished for his death.

That was just fine with Sasuke, because Sasuke too wished for Madara's death.

About two miles away from the small village Sasuke decided to summon him. In a large explosion of smoke Sasuke and his team found themselves standing on a large black snake.

"Why have you summoned me! Don't you know I don't like to be summoned you little shit." The black snake hissed angrily making no move to attack or shake them off.

"I require your assistance." Sasuke stated coldly staring down at the snake, sharingan not yet activated.

"And why would you need it? Ehhh?" the black snake mused as he looked up at Sasuke with slight irritation in his eyes.

"I am going to battle. I require your assistance in such." Sasuke stated as calmly as he could, it wasn't a few minutes yet and he was already annoyed with this creature.

"Battle? With who? And why would you want me to help you? I don't assist anyone for such trivial things." The snake hummed as he settled on the ground to relax in the sun. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. He heard from Orie that this snake was violent and would help if he were fighting for the 'right' reason in their terms. And yet this snake seemed to be lazier then anything preferring to question and lay down to relax.

"The organization known as Akatsuki. Now will you assist me?" Sasuke groaned out as he felt the sudden need to stomp on his head.

"Why?" The black snake asked now curious as to why one small team would take on an organization like that. Yes he heard about Akatsuki, the tainted humans who hunted other humans down like cattle ready for harvesting.

"You know why. You already know who they are if your asking why is any indication." Sasuke replied calmly.

"Protecting the survivors… ehhh? Who knew, who knew the young vengeful Uchiha had a heart after all!" The snake mocked.

"You know who I am?" Sasuke asked calmly as he felt his teams eyes trained on his back for a moment.

"Of course I do! All of us snakes do! The minute you sign a contract with us, we know who you are!" The snake chided out loud nearly shaking most of Sasuke's team off their feet.

"Then the question is this, who are you? And will you assist me?" Sasuke asked calmly steadying himself on top the snake's head.

"A simple name… Simply known as Akuma. And I will assist you, but do not get used to it boy." Akuma hissed out proudly before taking off in the direction ahead of them at very fast speeds that could put toads to shame. _Demon… his name… It means demon_… Sasuke mused to himself as he watched the surroundings blur by them. He couldn't even make out a tree, just a green and brown blur.

Once they arrived to a wide open spot with a simply but large building in the center.

"I do believe we are here." Akuma stated calmly scanning the area, and noting that the leader of his passengers had his kekkei genki activated. _The sharingan_. Akuma pointed out to himself.

_**Authoress note:**__ xXxFrostyIceCubexXx gone over this chapter for me, surprisingly I had nothing needing to be changed in this chapter lol, usually it's always something lol. Nonetheless it's better to have someone going over your work to edit then have it unedited and not reaching it's full potential lol. _


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Akuma calmly slithered down into the valley with the building in the center.

"Okay Akusai. Here we are." Akuma stated earning a glare from Sasuke at the nickname he was given, quite literally translating into Evil Genius. Akuma only chuckled slightly as he lowered his head enough for Sasuke and his team to get off. Sasuke knew that his presence was enough to draw out the remaining members out into the opening.

Only four members were alive now, only Pein and his three other bodies, Zetsu, Konan, as well as none other then Madara himself, and it wasn't long until they came out. Akuma merely watched from behind them as Madara took his place in front of the other members of Akatsuki.

"What brings you here?" Madara chided as he waited for an answer, his face covered with the orange mask.

"Revenge, Retribution, Your and your organization's death." Sasuke stated calmly as he drew his sword so that everyone new that he truly meant business. Madara only laughed at that.

"Retribution! For what? Konoha is the one who did this to your little clan! Konoha must perish in your eyes, don't you see my blind little Uchiha. You need revenge against the council." Madara chided happily as he stood there, hands on his hips. Sasuke said nothing, nor showed any reaction to what Madara had said.

"What's this? You saved poor little Tobi! Ha! That's amusing!" Madara antagonized as he noted that Tobi who also had a mask stood just behind Sasuke calmly.

"Yes Tobi is alive. And Tobi isn't poor or little. Tobi is the same size as you." Tobi corrected happily indicating with his hands. That unfortunately made Madara laugh even harder, really the man was insane.

"Konoha's council will pay for their crimes against my Clan, but you where the one who summoned the Nine Tailed Fox that night. It is because of you that the council received more suspicion of my clan. If not for you, my clan would have gained full rights thanks to the fourth Hokage. I would not have lost my family and Konoha would be still whole. I will kill you, that is what it means to be an Avenger. To kill the one who needs to die, the one who wronged you, your clan and your village? That is what I am. I am an Avenger." Sasuke spoke calmly pointing his blade directly towards Madara. A challenge and a dare all rolled into one motion.

"You are an Avenger. Yes I am aware of that, dear little Sasuke, but I'm immortal. So there for you will fail." Madara spoke seriously and coldly, a coldness that only an Uchiha could pull off easily and without effort.

"Then I shall put your immortality to the test." Sasuke stated calmly as he watched the rest of Akatsuki spread out; they were preparing to attack them. Sasuke knew his team was as prepared as him; extremely. He prepared himself since birth without realizing it to do this. Prepared to fight, prepared to kill and to prepared to gain retribution against those who ever wronged him and his old clan and to protect his once again growing new clan.

"Will you now." Madara whispered as he too drew a weapon indicating to his followers to attack., and attack they did. Three of the Pein's attacked an enraged Juugo. One of the other Pein's attacked Tobi who defended easily enough simply by fazing out of the way forcing that Pein to go right by him. Zetsu attacked Suigetsu and Konan attacked Karin. Sasuke and Madara where left to fight each other.

Juugo's curse mark was fully activated as he threw punches at one Pein, kicks to another. And nearly tackled the third each time the Pein's either blocked or dodged easily. Juugo's bloodlust raged on as he once again attacked without warning or restraint, forcing the same things to happen again, except this time the fat Pein was slammed into the ground by a thunderous punch from Juugo's right hand. None of the three Pein's said a word nor did Juugo as they continuously attacked each other forcing chakra to fill the air with killing intent choking the air.

Tobi dodged the only Pein to attack him easily simply by balancing on his hands and bending backwards in a nearly impossible manner followed by Tobi standing up very quickly.

"You can't beat Tobi. Give up." Tobi spoke calmly through his mask as he once again attacked Pein by throwing a fast punch to Pein's left side. Unfortunately Pein blocked and followed through with another punch.

Zetsu stood there calmly as Suigetsu attacked with the Kisame's old sword that luckily accepted him as its master. Zetsu merely dodged by shooting under ground and coming up behind Suigetsu connecting a punch to his back forcing Suigetsu to take on a more water form in that area to limit the damage that would of normally been caused if he were anyone else. Suigetsu just laughed and merely ignored as the black and white side quickly decided that he was not eatable. Good thing for Suigetsu.

Karin and Konan merely stood there until paper flew at Karin forcing Karin to dodge and attack with jutsu's of her own variety forcing both to exchange blows. Konan kept an icy calm while Karin looked irritated and frustrated at times. She was not a fighter, not a very good one at that. But her abilities in tracking and healing gave her the advantage this time. She knew when there was a clone or a real one as she carefully read each movement of her opponent.

Madara and Sasuke held back, it was a standoff between Uchiha's. But Sasuke new that when this fight started he'd have to be more cautious then he was with Itachi and make his attacks really count and not horse around or slack off. This was a mini version of a war that could hold the fate of the world in its balance. Smirking inwardly Sasuke mused on how others would hate that their fate lay in his capable hands, especially the old fools on the council and foolish man Danzou.

"Something amusing?" Madara mused aloud, almost as if he saw the nonexistent smirk on Sasuke's features. Though Sasuke new he did not.

"A tad bit." Sasuke admitted as he calmly watched the battle rage around him and watched how his team was fairing. He noted that Akuma his snake was battling a summoned lizard that Pein summoned no doubt to harm Juugo.

"And what is that?" Madara asked as he watched one of the Peins somehow fail in killing Juugo and in turn got killed. One mistake made on Pein's part. The piercing that was most important to Pein was ripped out of that body by Juugo's large hand as Juugo threw the body away.

"Watching your little team of freaks slowly lose to my smaller team of experiments." Sasuke stated coldly letting a smirk grace his pale features as a hand rested on the handle of his blade.

"Are they now? Not from where I'm standing. Even though one was killed the rest are evenly matched either by strength, luck or brains. Your team of miniscule experiments will fail and the demon vessels will be found and extracted and their carcasses left to rot." Madara stated with arrogance that even Sasuke would feel irritation from.

"We shall see." Sasuke stated as he watched in the corner of his eye as Karin plunged a kunai into Konan's heart only to see Konan turn into a flurry of paper. Appearing right behind her and with a weapon fashioned by paper plunged it through her shoulder causing Karin to scream out in agony. Sasuke merely disappeared where he was standing and appeared right behind Konan attacking her. Madara only watched with amusement.

"That is a weakness. To protect others, you only leave yourself open. Pein, send one of your other bodies that is fighting the big guy to attack our little Uchiha here." Madara chided casually and the main Pein did so by leaving Juugo's back and attacking Sasuke from the side. Karin was left panting from exhaustion and from the pain in her shoulder. _Who… who new paper could hurt so much._ Karin moaned in her mind.

"So you say, but I could say different now. I know now why Naruto chased after me. I know why he gets stronger and stronger. He gets stronger not from the nine tailed fox but from protecting those who are important to him. I was not able to protect my family that night. I was only seven., but now is different, though they aren't my family. Only my team, I will still protect them. You and your tainted organization will fall." Sasuke stated slightly amazed at how much he actually said in one go. Usually everyone other than Naruto had to fight to get more then a couple words out of him.

"Is that so?" Madara chided as he shook his head slightly, obviously in disappointment before adding, "You were so much more entertaining when you where drowning on your own hatred. Pity." Sasuke merely ignored him and blocked Pein's attack effortlessly. He remembered how Juugo attacked and killed one of the Pein's. It meant that they were all connected and this one was obviously the real one. So if he killed this one the other Pein's should die as well.

Sasuke merely waited as he held Pein off long enough for Karin to get the idea and get out of the way. Once she was out of the way Sasuke gone straight to business, not wasting time or energy. He used his sharingan to spot out the most useful openings to connect his attacks. It was apparent of constant blocking and dodging with chakra and not to mention summoning the lizard that was now being swallowed by his snake that Pein was no doubt weaker then him now. Smirking inwardly Sasuke knew that this was going to be a short fight.

Suigetsu managed to connect a hit to Zetsu though accidentally left himself open to an attack. Zetsu's black side merely smirked as the white side merely stayed stoic through the fight. That was one thing that concerned Suigetsu; it meant though he was fighting one body he was fighting two minds. Cursing slightly he attacked once more despite the injury that was now leaking water from his side. It would take a good few minutes to reform that side. But right now he had more important things to worry about, like blocking.

Juugo threw the only Pein he was fighting into a tree though that wasn't enough to kill him. So Juugo charged angrily forcing the Pein into another three and stopping at another tree, leaning against it. Pein wasn't sure why he was losing, but this guy just had too much stamina or chakra. It didn't matter, what mattered was that he wasn't winning and that angered him, like it would anger all the other Pein's.

Tobi dodged by fazing into thin air once again reappearing with a kunai aiming right for the back of Pein's neck. Luckily for Pein he managed to get out of the way.

At several points of the field a fight was going on, killing intent was still floating in the air mixing with everyone else's killing intent scaring away even the predators at a distance in the forest around them, a forest that seemed to be losing a few trees here and there at a quick pace.

Karin managed to get to Suigetsu quickly healing with chakra to hold Suigetsu's side together until he was finished with the fight.

Sasuke was getting irritated, this guy managed to just barely stay one step ahead of him, but not for long, he managed to connect his blade right into the pipe like object within Pein's chest forcing Pein to die, followed by the other two Pein's. Juugo still in his rage attacked Zetsu without thinking. Now it was Suigetsu against Zetsu and Juugo who was fighting anyone present.

Luckily the only one here today that was a threat was Madara. He didn't care that his members where losing. Nor did he care that they were exhausted even before the fight began defending themselves from villages that wanted a name for themselves by bringing down one of the dangerous members of Akatsuki. Each shinobi they fought was weak but eventually started to ware them down.

---

Naruto was avoiding Killer Bee at the moment; he just sat upstairs staring out the window and past the snake curled around the building. Even from here he swore he could feel the killing intent slightly, it seemed to be floating in the wind somehow in him. _Come back quickly…_ Naruto managed to think, and cursing his hormones for making him emotional. More then usual as he remembered that he nearly threw a sofa at Killer Bee for absolutely nothing.

'_**Don't be depressing Kit. You're starting to get me depressed.**_' Kyuubi yawned slightly. _Oh ya, real depressed you lazy bum._ Naruto groaned as he curled up on the extra sofa upstairs and fell asleep.

Authoress note: this chapter was beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Only a half an hour passed since the fight began, though to everyone it felt like hours. Zetsu was dead, Juugo was now raging against Konan who was still alive, barely. Madara was laughing as to his final fall into insanity left him enjoying the fighting, and death surrounding him. He enjoyed this almost as much as he enjoyed murdering his former clan. The killing intent was like a sweet scent of perfume for him. And it made Sasuke sick that Madara was a Uchiha. Growling slightly Sasuke walked to a point where he was in front of Madara.

"Well, what now? Pein is dead Zetsu is dead. Konan is soon to be dead if not already. What now little Uchiha?" Madara chided as he stood there calmly. Tobi stood near Sasuke calmly as he wearily watched Juugo thrash his enlarged fists into Konan's lifeless body over and over again. You could barely hear the sound of crushing bone now due to the fact that there wasn't much left Konan to be crushed. Karin who stood near Suigetsu felt herself unknowingly cringe at the thought of being crushed like that by a bloodlust and enraged Juugo.

"Now, you die." Sasuke stated as he stood up straighter letting his killing intent fill the air. That immediately caught Juugo's attention as the curse started to recede showing a gentle face where a murderous face was once shown. Juugo looked down at the damage he done to Konan's lifeless and unrecognizable body and felt a tinge of guilt within his heart, he didn't like to hurt anyone. Good or bad. Juugo however learnt long ago that you don't show your guilt simply walked over to where Sasuke was and stood beside him. Sasuke merely indicated that they should now move back, and the summoned snake fat with it's meal dissipated from the battle field leaving them all hidden in the dense smoke.

It wasn't long until you heard clangs from blades hitting each other through the smoke as Sasuke's team stood near the tree line watching and waiting for their leader to be finished with the man once and for all. Tobi made sure to keep Sasuke's team from entering the fight now, he simply stood between team Hawk and Madara and Sasuke.

Sasuke looked from right to left in the smoke, Madara disappeared and Sasuke couldn't sense him. But weird movements in the smoke detected by his sharingan said that Madara was still there only moving at a speed that could rival a one tailed Naruto. Smirking Sasuke couldn't help but think, _He's going to have to be quicker then that to stay ahead of my sharingan_. With that Sasuke too sped up and managed to connect a punch to the side of Madara's head. Madara only chuckled at it and fazed out of Sasuke's range of attack. Sasuke only shook his head slightly and activated his sharingan's ability to create genjutsu's at a massive scale.

Madara managed to disrupt the genjutsu forcing Sasuke to lower it. Or so he thought. The real Sasuke was right behind him while a surprised version of Sasuke was in front of him. A genjutsu within another genjutsu.  
"My brother was more intelligent when it came to genjutsu's. At least he was a fair fight with genjutsu. You however are not." Sasuke whispered into Madara's ear piercing him with the blade. Unfortunately Madara's form turned out to be a block of wood. Madara switched at the last second, realizing that it was a trap.

"Is that so? Then I should be dead by now." Madara mocked as he reappeared within the genjutsu in several places. Sasuke only smirked.

"Who says that you're not?" Sasuke mocked as he forced the genjutsu to shift and look like the Uchiha district. But everything was black and white with red and black skies. Sasuke was starting to mess with Madara using genjutsu only. Genjutsu for Sasuke didn't use that much chakra, and he hat to reserve as much of it as he could because when the real fight starts it's going to take a lot of chakra to really kill the so called immortal Uchiha.

Madara only laughed and each one of him pulled out a kunai throwing it towards Sasuke, each aimed to a vital spot on Sasuke's body. Sasuke let them come, and didn't make a move to dodge. That threw Madara off, even a genjutsu version of him would either deflect or dodge.

Sasuke new that if the kunai's hit him it would hurt, he knew that in order to keep them from puncturing anything he had to activate his chidori nagashi at the last second. He new Madara was aware of the his ability to use that attack but that didn't care, he was going to use it anyway. At the last second, right before the kunai's that where in fact real hit him the sound of electricity filled the air as the chidori surrounded his body throwing each kunai back and to the ground around him.

"Phew, should of known you'd use that attack. Lets say that we drop the illusions, genjutsu's and get to the fight already." Madara chided as he simply stood there, to others Madara would be an apposing figure to go against, despite his small stature compared to others who was in his organization but not to Sasuke. Sasuke felt nothing but contempt for the the man. And that would mean Madara's death.

"The only illusion here, is that you think that you will win. So to do that you better just lay down and die." Sasuke stated coldly as his sharingan trained it's sight onto the unmoving Madara. Madara chuckled as he drew another kunai and simply charged Sasuke, the other clones dissipated leaving more smoke in the area with the mearnly faded smoke left from Sasuke's snake.

The sound of blades hitting together once again filled the air, now team Hawk had a good sight on the fight below them, no longer was genjutsu activated or smoke filling the air. They watched as Madara and Sasuke attacked each other over and over again, moving so quick that they were only a blur.

Sasuke threw punches in between trying to stab Madara or tried to kick the feet right out from under Madara. Unfortunately for Sasuke Madara managed to deflect all but one of those attacks. Madara staggered back with a smirk hidden underneath his mask. Sasuke however showed no emotion preferring to leave his face unreadable.

Only a second passed since Madara staggered before Sasuke attacked once again, hoping to keep Madara off balance. Fortunately for Madara he managed to regain his balance within that second. Blocking the punch that Sasuke was aiming at him with a hand leaving Sasuke only slightly open for an attack from Madara's weapon. Unfortunately for Sasuke that was all Madara needed to connect his attack to Sasuke's shoulder, plunging the kunai half way into the shoulder. Sasuke let out a silent curse as he jumped back to keep the kunai from going further then it already has.

"What's the matter? Hurt?" Madara mocked as Sasuke meekly touched the wound once again cursing his carelessness. Madara saw that as another opening and sent a flurry of attacks hitting Sasuke several times, throwing him to the ground and more injured then he wanted to be. And the injury that he received from Kisame might have been healed by Karin, was still tender and hurt when a couple of Madara's hits connected with that spot causing Sasuke to gasp lightly. And Madara to smirk. Sasuke only glared and got right back up to once again fight.

Hitting Madara in the stomach he managed to throw Madara off again and connected a kick to Madara's head. Madara hit the ground laughing. That irritated the youngest survivor of the entire Uchiha clan. But Sasuke made no move to retaliate against Madara's obvious mocking laughter as he threw another attack towards Madara in the form of chirping birds, his chidori. Madara got up and managed to fade from his spot just as Sasuke gone right through him with the chidori. A waisted attack.

Fading in Madara stood behind Sasuke attacking with the Uchiha signature fire attack forcing Sasuke back and retaliate with fire of his own. The temperature in the battlefield skyrocketed and the building was starting to cave in on itself as the fire ate at it. Sasuke stood there with an irritated look on his face. He couldn't sense Madara anywhere. _Sides… no. Above… no. Back… no. Below!_ Sasuke thought as hands shot up from the ground intent on taking hold of his ankles. Sasuke managed to get out of the way before Madara took hold of him forcing Madara to come back up.

Madara only shook his head slightly before attacking with a flurry of attacks, mixing in kunai blades for good measure. Sasuke once again was hit more then once, gash wounds littered his arms where he defended himself. The depth of the gashes was varied. Some gashes were worse then others. Sasuke frowned as he drew his sword that he put away just to blow fire at his enemy and attacked Madara with cold precision.

Sasuke however made one small mistake. He didn't realize that the Madara he was fighting was a clone. The real Madara managed to connect an attack to Sasuke's back knocking the air out of him and leaving a large gash across his back. Sasuke was knocked to the ground where he laid panting in order to regain that breath he lost to the attack.

"What was that about me losing?" Madara mocked as Sasuke was getting up. Images flashed through his mind. Images of his brother, mother, father, auntie and uncle, images of Naruto and every sacrifice he ever made since that day. Images of what he lost and what he could have had if not for Madara and the council. Images of what Naruto could have had if Madara never summoned the demon in the first part. To Sasuke right now, Madara was the root of all problems. A weed. And Sasuke was aware of how to deal with weeds.

Sasuke didn't grace Madara's mocking with a reply he only finished getting up. Once up he turned and faced Madara, a trickle of blood came from Sasuke's mouth. Calmly as if it were nothing Sasuke merely whipped it away. Picking up his weapon he merely attacked with a precision of a master swordsman. Madara dodged nine out of ten attacks. That didn't matter to Sasuke though. Either way to Sasuke, Madara was going to die. Whether it was by his sword or by his hands. Madara's death was unavoidable.

_**Authoress note:** Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx._


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Jutsu's and physical attacks were exchanged regularly as the two Uchiha's went at it. No one off of the battlefield could tell what either one of them was thinking due to the cold expressionless face on Sasuke's features and the mask covering Madara's face.

Madara sneered under his mask as he felt a hit connect with his side. To him it didn't seem to matter, to him it won't kill him. But Sasuke wasn't looking to kill, not yet. He was looking to even the battlefield and then kill him. Show his ancestor that he was the better Uchiha, the better Shinobi.

Sasuke pulled back his blade and got out of Madara's range to attack the man once more. Summoning his chakra into his hand he formed another chidori and allowed the chidori to sing its song as he attacked Madara head on, or so it seemed. As Madara made the move to block Sasuke disappeared and reappeared right behind him connecting the hit to the same shoulder he was hit in.

"Clever my little watered down Uchiha." Madara stated as he turned around as soon as Sasuke pulled out his arm. Facing Sasuke, Madara made no move to attack, not for the moment anyway.

"I'm not the one watered down, you are. You allowed time and your own insanity to erode what a Uchiha was meant to be. What it means to be an Uchiha, and I don't expect you to understand that now. I doubt you even understood what it meant before your insanity settled in." Sasuke stated calmly as he attacked once again by simply stabbing his sword in the direction of Madara, aware that the man was going to dodge.

His sharingan showed him.

"Is that so? Then tell me what it means to be an Uchiha. Or what you think it means to be an Uchiha?" Madara inquired as he dodged Sasuke's seemingly attack. Throwing a kunai in the direction Madara went Sasuke pondered quickly on whether or not he should answer.

"An Uchiha has eyes to protect and see what happens before it happens. That gives people the impression that we can tell the future. Our purpose is to protect our clan instead of destroying it. Our purpose is to protect our village no matter its corruption and look to the future with our eyes and direct our fate. Not destroy our village. Our purpose is to avert a war or endure it for the future's sake. What it means to be an Uchiha is to be everything you are not." Sasuke answered in a matter of fact tone as he attacked with a savage flurry of kicks and punches.

Madara's eye narrowed as he dodged savage blow after blow. A few of them managed to connect but he managed to recover quick enough to keep Sasuke from taking advantage of his falters. Searching for any sign of emotion in Sasuke's he came to the conclusion that there was none to be seen anyways.

He'd have to step up the game; he had to show a genjutsu that would even shock his young descendant. But what? He didn't have time to think. Sasuke was on him again, ruthlessly stabbing at the air around him while a shadow clone of Sasuke or he thinks is a shadow clone charged with a chidori.

_When did he create a shadow clone!_ Madara thought (there were times that even the sharingan didn't show you what you needed to see.) It was those times that you'd have had to rely on old fashion Shinobi training.

Easy for someone whose life was always a battle? Obviously.

"I don't think that's what it mean's to be an Uchiha. What it means to be an Uchiha is to control the uncontrollable, to conquer the unconquerable, that my young, naïve descendant is what it truly means to be an Uchiha. Get with the time." Madara bit out as he blocked a strike from the chidori from his back while simultaneously blocking a hit to his side.

The Sasuke in front of him was in fact the shadow clone; the smoke it created was proof. Smirking behind his mask he attacked the Sasuke below him that one had a shocked look on his face.

"Why so shocked?" Madara teased as he brought down his kunai. Much to his shock that one was hit out of existence. _A shadow clone! Then…_ Madara thought barely as out of the smoke the real Sasuke came with his sword once again, though this time he hit right through the chest. It missed the vital organ.

"I'm not. You should be removing that sword by now." Sasuke stated as he leapt out of the way. An explosion ripped through the air as the sword exploded from a bomb going off in the handle. Sasuke leapt a couple times away from the explosion and pulled out a scroll and summoned his real sword. _Are you going to get serious, Madara? There would be more of a fight with Naruto._ Sasuke thought with irritation as he waited for the fire to go down and the smoke to clear. He had to see if his ancestor was in fact dead this time around. He doubted it though.

The battle wouldn't, no, shouldn't have been that easy.

As he figured it wasn't easy, Madara was getting up from the crater created in the explosion. Half of the mask was gone showing the side of Madara's face that had his eye. Madara couldn't use the sharingan or else he will feel the effects of Itachi's gift to Sasuke, and Sasuke knew it.

"Clever, Sasuke, clever." Madara stated as he walked out of the crater with irritation written in his body language. Sasuke merely stood there; the next move was Madara's.

Madara attacked without his sharingan activated and anger in his one eye. The young descendant was starting to piss him off, mainly because there was a chance he could lose to him. He didn't even have enough chakra to teleport himself away. He had no choice but to fight now, but he could tell that Sasuke didn't have much chakra left either. That might play to his favor.

"Hn." Sasuke acknowledged_. I don't have that much chakra left. Damn, I'm going to have to finish this up quickly. Should I use that attack? Would it actually kill him? Damn!_ Sasuke thought as he watched Madara attack him. Blocking the blow he merely looked into the eye of his ancestor, the man was tired. Sasuke could tell, age was slowly catching up with the man. Then for the sake of mercy, Sasuke saw fit that he best put the old dog to sleep.

With a sneer Sasuke released his chidori nagashi full force throwing Madara back.  
"You look tired, Madara. Perhaps you should lie down and have a nap. I hear old people need naps these days." Sasuke mocked, knowing it would tick the man off further. He needed the man angry. He needed him careless.

"Is that so?" Madara snarled he was getting tired of this fight. He knew that Itachi entrusted his defeat to his younger brother and it almost seemed that Itachi was right for doing so. The arrogance of the young Uchiha was starting to piss him off, and to mock him with age was the last straw.

"Yes." Sasuke stated as he channeled his chakra to his sword. He hoped that Madara thought that he was going to attack with a chakra filled sword; if Madara knew what he was doing there was two possible outcomes. One it was a success. Two Madara saw through it and it failed. Sasuke wasn't going to call out the attack; it would give his plan away.

Madara attacked furiously charging. He didn't notice that the sky was starting to cloud up with ominous clouds or the crackling of thunder above them. _Just a bit further. Come on you fool._ Sasuke thought as he continued to channel his chakra and concentrate it to the sky. _For my dead family! For Naruto and our unborn child!_ Sasuke furiously reminded himself as his adrenaline kicked into hyper drive pushing out more chakra.

Raising his sword up to the air and allowed his killing intent to fill the air and stun the man further who was even more furious at the killing intent nearly stopping his own rage. He failed to notice the sword now pointing towards the sky.

Without warning lighting shot down to the ground in several area's lighting the trees on fire and breaking the ground with craters due to extra chakra funneled into the sky. Madara noticed too late and was struck multiple times.

"You failed…" Sasuke whispered with the sound of lightning above them and the sound of crackling strikes to the ground. Smoke filled the air once again. But this time it was soundless. Nothing was heard from scattered wildlife or even from within the smoke or sky. The sun once again shared its light.

As the smoke cleared Sasuke collapsed onto his back, forcing himself to sit up he watched and waited for the sign that Madara was either alive or dead. That was when he heard footsteps coming towards him. The sound of gloves tightening as a fist tightened came to his ears. _Alive!_ Sasuke thought angrily.

Tired laughter filled his ears as the smoke cleared to show a partially clothed Madara, who only had on pants. One pant leg was torn and half the shirt was sheered away.

"You... You thought you beat me… huh… hahaha… ha… I told you… I'm immortal." Madara mocked as he came closer and closer to the exhausted Sasuke sitting on the ground frowning like no tomorrow. The sharingan was no longer activated. Sasuke didn't have enough chakra to keep it activated.

"Darn…" Sasuke mocked sarcastically as he watched Madara stagger closer before falling to his knees in front of Sasuke.

"You can't win… I'll… drain the demons from… the two last… demon vessels… I will… conquer Kon… I will destroy it… You… failed." Madara panted as he felt the sudden sinking feeling that his life was coming to an end along with his chakra. After all, chakra was the source of his life. If he had every one of the nine demons he could of used their chakra as well for a life source and a weapon.

"I'm not the one dying…" Sasuke panted as he felt his world slowly blacken as he was falling unconscious. He couldn't fight it if he wanted to. Darkness set in as he fell back.

_**Authoress Note:** Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx._


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Opening his eyes slightly Sasuke noted that there was a roof above him and he was on a bed. Obviously low to the ground. His head hurt, his body hurt. Hell, everything hurt. Forcing himself to endure he sat up and looked out the window only to see Orie looking back at him, this meant that he was at the old building he left Naruto and the other annoying man here.

_Speaking of Naruto…_ Sasuke mused as he wondered where his soon to be wife was. Thinking of Naruto as his wife made Sasuke smile, he fought hard to keep it down. Though one thing was for sure, Naruto was going to fight him on that.

"Bastard…" Naruto whispered as he opened to door to find an already awake Sasuke looking back at him. _He's okay!_ Naruto thought happily as he closed the door behind him and made his way over to Sasuke. Sitting down he found himself hugging Sasuke around the neck smiling that he was still alive, that he was okay.

"Worry much?" Sasuke mused as he wrapped one of his arms around Naruto. He didn't forget that he still had one more thing to do, avenge his clan now. But that could wait; Tsunade could wait on him now. This moment he deemed more important. Even though there were no words there was just a silent calm understanding in the affectionate touch. They both understood that situations like the one he was in was unavoidable, it was the way of the shinobi. To live with everything you had, to fight with every last reserve and to risk everything including your life. They understood that that gamble could result in ones death, ones life. Freedom and safety, capture and imprisonment. They understood what it meant all to well. They always did even before everyone else in their generation.

No, they didn't have to say anything. There was no need to say anything.

A good ten minutes passed before Naruto let go reluctantly and sitting back to look at Sasuke.

"How are you?" Naruto asked calmly with a soft smile gracing his lips. Sasuke couldn't help but let a smile, no matter how small it was. It was a smile, he couldn't help but smile, so rarely did this smile come out. He only saw it a few times in his life. It was Naruto's secret smile, and it was his smile.

"Sore, but fine. Better now, one less worry to deal with." Sasuke stated calmly, only now when he was with Naruto could he relax and truly be content. He didn't trust his team fully to relax around them. Karin was perverted and insane. Juugo had a double personality and was insane. Suigetsu was sadistic and insane, andTobi was, well, Tobi was Tobi.

"I dunno, with the fight you had no doubt. Hehe, at least the Akatsuki is now officially out of service." Naruto chided happily as he simply knelt beside Sasuke. Sasuke nodded, he agreed one hundred percent.

"Yes, and when I'm fully healed which should be soon we could go to Konoha. Talk to the Hokage and hopefully settle things once and for all." Sasuke stated calmly as he let his eyes wander over Naruto calmly.

The only thing breaking their calm atmosphere was when knocking was heard on the door. Sensing who it was Sasuke gritted his teeth. He did not want to see Karin right now. But before he could say a word to make her stay away she entered in a huff. Her glasses slanted on her face.

"You shouldn't be in here, Sasuke-kun should be resting!" She nearly snapped out of breath. Tobi was blocking her path again and clinging to her when needed. So of course she had to waist energy just trying to get by the childish grown man.

"Karin, it's fine. I wanted Naruto's company." Sasuke stated calmly. He wanted her gone, really he couldn't wait until he could dump her off somewhere, maybe an island where she could get lost and monkeys make her their queen or something so he didn't have to deal with her at the moment.

"Why not mine!" She whined loudly making Naruto flinch at the loud pitch of it. _Because you're not him._ Sasuke answered to himself as he regarded her with annoyance masked by coldness.

"Karin. Get out." Sasuke stated coldly as he nearly found himself glaring. Forcing the glare down he merely kept up a cold expression. _Seriously one would think he could drop the temperature with those stares._ Naruto mused.

'_**It's because she's coming between you and him.**_' Kyuubi stated calmly. _Kyuubi! It's been such a long time!_ Naruto happily yelled, he couldn't help but feel happy to hear from Kyuubi again, even though they spoken not too long ago.

'_**Shut it kit. She's leaving so tend to your mate or something.**_' Kyuubi nearly snarled as he shifted back into Naruto's mind to take another nap. _Grumpy fur ball…_ Naruto grumbled as he watched Karin leave. He couldn't help but feel content with her leaving him and Sasuke alone.

"Hehe, she's still itching to be with you." Naruto teased lightly. Sasuke merely snorted lightly at that as he leaned forward to catch Naruto's lips. Naruto reacted immediately by merely opening his mouth allowing and inviting Sasuke to deepen the kiss. Which Sasuke did immediately as he placed a hand on the back of Naruto's head and deepinging the kiss and dominating his lover. Breaking only when they needed air.

"I hate women… they're whiny, complaining and way too clingy. It doesn't suit them. They're too thin, and not to mention insane." Sasuke complained lightly as he pulled Naruto closer to him. He needed Naruto close to him, he found that the time he already spent away from Naruto was far too long for his taste.

"Ahh face it. You don't like the feeling of breasts against you." Naruto teased as he sat on Sasuke's lap careful not to rub up against the bandaged area's on Sasuke's upper body.

"I'd prefer you." Sasuke groaned as he attacked Naruto's neck almost furiously making sure to leave a mark. Naruto merely moaned at the assualt on his neck. Once happy with the mark he simply went back to attacking Naruto's mouth. Naruto couldn't help but smile into the kiss at the words Sasuke spoke or more exact groan.

'_**You're forgeting that he wants revenge… quite sucking face and get on with it so I don't have to deal with the noise downstairs your companions are making.**_' Kyuubi groaned as his voice came out of no where. _Piss off…_ Naruto groaned as he ound he could only consentrate on whatever Sasuke was doing to his poor neck once again.

"You're going to mark up my neck… like crazy…" Naruto found himself panting. _Great, not while he's in this condition… damn it not now…_ Naruto groaned in his mind as he felt himself harden. Sasuke only hummed slightly as he felt Naruto harden in his pants, himself hardening as well. _Screw my injuries…._ Sasuke groaned to himself.

"Not that you're complaining…" Sasuke groaned quietly as he pushed Naruto back without warning settling ontop of him, careful of his bandaged area's. Naruto only groaned lightly as he got lost in the sensations of having Sasuke against him like this again. Naruto didn't even notice that his clothing was removed and that Sasuke's clothing joined his clothing on the floor.

"Ah… ha.. Your injuries…" Naruto groaned out as he tried to struggle against the pleasure shooting throughout his body. Sasuke shook his head slightly before burying his face into Naruto's neck.

"Don' care…" Sasuke grumbled against Naruto's neck, and true to his words he didn't. He trusted his healing capabilities even after Orochimaru was stripped from his body thanks to his brother not to mention he knew that Naruto won't really do much to ensure that his injuries were okay. Making sure to leave a mark that was red and angry looking. Naruto only lightly ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair as Sasuke kept at his temporary activity to Naruto's neck.

---

Tobi sat on the roof waiting for his next order, he could faintly hear groans coming from Sasuke's room. It took him a moment to realize that it wasn't sounds of pain, quite the opposite. Especially when he heard Naruto as well. A light chuckle escaped past his orange mask as he fiddled with a leaf inbetween his index and thumb.

"Ah well. At least they're getting reaquainted." Tobi mused as he laid back staring at the dark blue sky. Night was closing in. Night was closing in, watching absent mindedly as the sun goes down and the moon is given reign over the sky until morning.

---

Tsunade sat at her desk, she was unsure of how to take this. Kakashi told her that he suspected that an old team mate of his was still alive. She saw the years of hurt and faint hope in the jonnin's eye. She wasn't sure of what to say on that score. She didn't want to crush the man's hopes because she understood all to well what he was going through.

She had to admit to herself even though she didn't show it she felt hope and was truly tempted by Orochimaru's offer, luckily she choose the right decision in the end but still, she was tempted. Even now at times she found herself tempted, but remembering everything that she gained since that offer and her bond with her brat she didn't regret her decision.

"Kakashi, as much as it pains me to say. You must prepare for the worst. Alright. He's been gone for over twenty years. So just wait before you get your hopes up." Tsunade stated as calmly as she could. That was all she was going to say on the matter, all that she could.

"Of course Hokage-sama." Kakashi stated calmly, though that didn't deter his hope. He really was hoping that it was Obito. Hoping that he could have his friend back. But he will do as his Hokage says, and wait. With that Kakashi was dismissed and Tsunade got up staring at out the window with her hands crossed in front of her and a frown on her features. _Very well, Uchiha. The next move is yours. You already destroyed Akatsuki with your team. That alone is no small feat. So what do you plan now? What is it you want to speak with me about?_ Tsunade mused calmly.

_**Authoress note:**__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx. _


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The very next day Sasuke his team set out towards Konoha. Killer Bee was once again being packed around on Juugo's back while Naruto was on Sasuke's back calmly. Tobi followed after Sasuke closely making sure that an enraged Karin wouldn't get too ahead of herself, ever since Sasuke and Naruto became reacquainted it would seem that she was quickly losing rank with Sasuke and losing the right to even touch him. She swore Naruto growled at her last time she tried.

Sasuke figured it was all because of hormones from Naruto that was causing Naruto to be rather harsh towards everyone except him. _I wonder how he's going to react to his friends?_ Sasuke mused calmly as he led the way. With a small smirk that quickly disappeared at the mere thought of it being amusing as he watched as Konoha started to come into view. He remembered from when he was training under Orochimaru that there was a sensory shield of sorts around Konoha; the weakest spot was at the side. So he shifted his direction and headed towards the side. The ironic thing is that his brother too used this entrance, and his brother too used his sharingan to knock out the guards.

Running by Sasuke and his team took refuge among the trees and headed towards the Hokage tower. Soon enough they had to take refuge in the shadow of buildings being rebuilt and the scars that littered Konoha's buildings. Naruto remained quiet under Sasuke's order and promise of ramen. With the tower in view Naruto couldn't help quietly chirp in joy at the thought of seeing Tsunade again.

"Do not harm anyone." Sasuke whispered to his team as they headed closer and closer. He knew they were going to get caught but that was fine, he could easily knock them out with his sharingan. If it was Kakashi though he'd have to make a break for it. He had no desire to fight his former sensei at the moment. Luckily it was only a random shinobi who made the mistake to look Sasuke in his eyes, must not have gained experience or even was trained to deal with a Uchiha. _Fool._ Sasuke thought as he lead his team past the unconscious shinobi laying on the ground slightly propped against a broken building.

"There is at least twenty people around the Hokage's tower. Shinobi's who are at least at chunin rank." Karin stated calmly as she fought not to glare at a glaring Naruto. Sasuke merely nodded at Karin before leading past five shinobi and waiting for the few that were walking their way to pass. _Fools. Hopeless ignorant fools. If everything goes as plan then perhaps me and my team can see to it personally to be the next Hokage's guards. And that Hokage better be the dead last on my back._ Sasuke thought as he let his eyes scale the wall of the Hokage tower. If he tried to climb it they would be seen, if they tried to take the stairs they'd be caught. _What to do?_ Sasuke thought as he scanned the area around him. Seeing a back doorway he deemed that that doorway would be his best bet.

Ignoring the chatter of the guards they temporarily hid from he lead his team to the back door.  
"Stay out of sight." Sasuke stated as he opened the door and scanned the area ahead of them with his sharingan. Nothing. So he headed in calmly as his team followed faithfully. Tobi was right behind Juugo using his sharingan to scan behind them. Karin used her senses to gain a detailed version of the layout when it comes to people inside.

"There is about ten people, genin and their sensei's in the next room." Karin stated in a whisper. Sasuke only gave her a grunt of acknowledgement as he walked down another hallway when Naruto tapped him on the shoulder.

"You guys really suck when it comes to sneaking into the Hokage tower." Naruto chided happily ignoring the glares he gained from both Suigetsu and Karin.

"Oh, and you could do better?" Sasuke hummed calmly as he set Naruto down who happily nodded. Beckoning them to follow he lead them down the same hallway Sasuke was heading until he stopped at a vent on the wall.

"This will lead you to the next room by the one with the ten people. There is another vent above a unused desk to the next floor. That room is a storage room. From there, there is a hallway that goes around leading to the Hokage tower. I use it all the time to get by the anbu guards. They probably knew I was there but saw me as no threat cause I always pestered the old man and Baachan anyway." Naruto explained as he pointed towards the vent.

"Juugo won't fit." Sasuke stated. Naruto scrutinized Juugo for a moment noting that Sasuke was right, the guy was huge.

"Okay, there is a unused door that way," Points further down the hallway, "That leads to a storage room with a trap door on the roof. It takes you to another floor which is right beneath the Hokage's resting room. That will get us close to Baachan. Juugo while be able to fit." Naruto explained happily and quite proud of himself.

Sasuke looked from the vent to the door down the hallway. _Which way?_ Sasuke thought calmly when an idea struck him.  
"Juugo, Suigetsu and Tobi you three go to that door. Remember what Naruto told you. Karin, Naruto and I will go to through the vent, whoever gets to the Hokage first does not engage her, just keep her calm and others out of the room. Juugo keep an eye on Killer Bee who's… unconscious. What happened to him?" Sasuke stated as he now was eyeing Killer Bee.

"He must be talking to his demon. Usually when I talk to the fox I'm either asleep or out of it." Naruto mused as Sasuke nodded accepting that explanation for now. With everything said they separated, Naruto and Karin following Sasuke down through the vent while Suigetsu, Juugo and Tobi with Killer Bee went towards the door.

Sasuke let Naruto lead to where to go, when to go. Not once did they run into anyone, stopping a few times when they heard talking but that was all. Naruto had a fox like grin on his face, apparently he liked sneaking around the Hokage tower and was accustomed in doing so. It wasn't hard for Sasuke to picture Naruto doing this when he is the Hokage and giving everyone who works for him trouble by just being mischievous. Smirking slightly as he followed Naruto into the hallway and towards the Hokage tower, they met up with the others their.

"Remember, no fighting. No one dies, gets hurt. Well other then the council members and Danzou if I'm lucky." Sasuke stated as he now took the lead Naruto knew that now was the time to just follow Sasuke without giving him a hard time like he usually does.

"There is no one inside the Hokage's office other then Tsunade herself." Karin stated as Sasuke noted that there was two guards by the door, one on each side. Sasuke frowned at this, really couldn't they go on lunch break so he could just simply get into the office easily. So he made tapping noises to attract their attention, which it did. The minute they came to check it out they were snared in Sasuke's eyes.

Before they hit the ground with a thud Suigetsu caught one and Juugo the other. Tobi was already at the door listening to faint breathing.  
"Tobi thinks she's in dream land." Tobi chirped happily as he watched as Sasuke and the others walk up to him. Sasuke merely hummed an acknowledgment before opening the doors, and indeed there was Tsunade fast asleep.

They all walked in quietly closing and locking the door behind them. Juugo dropped killer Bee on the ground hoping that would stir her from her sleep. It did.

Shooting up in her chair she was ready to snarl at anyone who woke her up when she saw Sasuke and his team formed of S-Class criminals and her Naruto along with a cloud ninja laying on the ground.

Eying them with suspicion she merely sat back. Apart of her wanted to rip Naruto away from them, protect him from whatever he needs to be protected from. Another part of her knew that she had to be suspicious of him too right now. And who was the one in an orange mask. She knew he wasn't apart of Akatsuki, the reports from Kakashi and the others prove that. _Is he the one Kakashi thinks is Obito?_ Tsunade mused as she folded her hands in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked calmly, giving away nothing of what she was feeling. After all, she was a shinobi and the Hokage.

"Tsunade. We need to talk." Sasuke stated calmly as Tobi performed hand signals that put up a soundless barrier around the Hokage's office.

"Please listen to him, baa-chan. It's the truth." Naruto pleaded with her; really he was getting emotional already.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx_


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Tsunade regarded them all for a moment, a debate rung in her mind. To listen, or not to. Kakashi showed up pretty soon after along with Neji, Sakura as well as Kiba who was the one who detected their scents. Sasuke looked at them with irritation, he didn't want them and still felt that they would take Naruto away from them. Apparently they tried while he was fighting Kisame lucky for them Tobi stopped them from even putting a plan into motion.

"Very well. Talk." Tsunade stated as she lent back in her chair fully listening. Tobi had to redo the sound barrier due to it being broken by the shinobi who invaded their meeting with the Hokage.

"You are aware that Konoha was created by the first Hokage and Madara?" Sasuke stated as he waited for a nod to confirm it before continuing, "You are aware that the Senju clan didn't trust my clan, the Uchiha clan as well then?"

"I'm aware but what does that have to do with anything. The Senju Clan and the Uchiha Clan were enemies before Konoha was created. The second Hokage gave the Uchiha clan control over the Military Police Force." Tsunade stated calmly as she waited to hear more of what the young Uchiha had to say.

"That was a pretext for peace, but in truth it was to keep the Uchiha Clan out of the governing of this village. Some members of my clan realized that and followed after Uchiha Madara. As time gone on the Uchiha Clan stayed in their place in their small corner of the village. That is until 16 years ago when the Kyuubi was summoned to attack this village. It is believed that the Uchiha clan could control the fox so discrimination began and distrust quickly grew." Sasuke stated calmly as he now waited for the Hokage's input.

"You're telling me that Tobirama Senju _my_ granduncle gave the Military Police to the Uchiha Clan just to keep them from governing Konoha! You realize what you're saying! What kind of trouble this can cause in Konoha! To suggest that the First _and_ Second Hokage plotted against your Clan!" Tsunade snarled angrily as she gripped the arms on her chair nearly snapping them.

"Yes. But from what I learnt from Madara that the fault wasn't all the First Hokage, he had more trust in my clan then your granduncle did. The First unknowingly started the distrust and the second sealed it. It was his students that insured the massacre. The third Hokage tried to stop it, tried to deal with my father who was planning to overthrow the government of this village but could not. The other two who were students of the second Hokage were the once to order my brother to massacre his own clans. Danzou also supported them." Sasuke explained further stopping only when he suspected that she needed time to digest this information.

"You're saying that the Uchiha Clan Massacre was _ordered!_ By the council and Danzou!" Tsunade snarled, she was really going to need a drink after this.

"Yes." Sasuke stated calmly, he knew she would need more information but was going to wait until she asked for it. Tobi watched calmly as the Hokage was fuming in her seat, he could understand though. It was her family that was being incriminated against by a dead clan of all things.

With a deep breath she asked as calm as she could manage,  
"You said that the Kyuubi was summoned. Explain." Sasuke nodded slightly noting that Naruto's eyes were wandering from him to Tsunade before wandering to his friends who stood in silent shock behind them. Kakashi he noted had an icy look on his face.

"You can explain this part, after all the fox told you." Sasuke stated to Naruto who in turn nodded.

"Kyuubi told me that Madara brags. He said that the fourth Hokage never had ties to the Senju Clan's unspoken rules when it came to the Uchiha Clan. He told me that the Fourth Hokage was trying to give the Uchiha Clan full rights in the village. So he said that Madara summoned him to kill the Fourth Hokage so the Uchiha Clan could remain in their place and not gain all freedoms that other Clans posses… The Fox says that he died because he dared to have faith in an entire Clan, in the next generation of that clan." Naruto explained calmly as the fox whispered in his ear calmly, encouraging Naruto to keep going in his explanation. Naruto noted that Tsunade was shocked completely.

Silence and tension spread throughout the room quickly. Naruto only waited for what Tsunade had to say now. He was hoping that she would listen, do something about this so Sasuke could come home. So their bond won't have to break again, so the child that the fox made possible could have two parents rather then just one.

"Why come to me with this now? You have a reputation of lunging yourself forward for revenge by your sword?" Tsunade asked, she needed to know this as well. In order to have a full picture of what is going on so she could pick an accurate way of doing things.

"Revenge doesn't always work with the tip of ones blade, Hokage." Sasuke answered calmly as he simply stood there waiting for her decision, her choice.

"True. What is it you want then? Since you are so willingly doing this through, proper channels." Tsunade mused as she leant forward in her chair calmly waiting for an answer. She knew he wanted something everyone always wants something. And she couldn't help but not how close he was standing beside Naruto and how he kept everyone else away from Naruto. _Is he afraid that someone will up and snatch Naruto or something? Or is he just using Naruto as a bargaining chip? _Tsunade mused to herself calmly as she sat there.

"I want you to be the one to cut the heads off of the second Hokage's left over team, I want Danzou's head. I want them to pay for what they have done to my Clan. I also want another thing, even though the Uchiha Clan will never be as big as it once was." Sasuke stated calmly as he stood there beside Naruto who was silently watching everyone in the room.

Sasuke planned on taking Naruto with him if the decision goes against of what he wants and taking him somewhere safe, where he and Naruto could start a proper family.

A sigh drew his attention to Tsunade as she stood up calmly. Quirking an eyebrow he simply watched her.

"Figures you'd ask something. But you're holding something, or someone over my head to ensure you get what you want. Aren't you?" Tsunade stated as she calmly took a step to the side and stopped.

"All I want is the wrongs in this village are made right." Sasuke stated calmly as his eyes followed her, his sharingan was activated merely to keep an eye out for possible threats.

"Is that all?" Tsunade shot back calmly as she stood there regarding him calmly as she felt the urge to throw something out the window.

"Yes." Sasuke insisted calmly, he could tell she was suspicious of him. He didn't blame her for that; he was just mildly annoyed by it.

"I want proof of this. The only way I could think of gaining proof is if I send them into an appointment with Ibiki. If he confirms everything you told me, then fine. Your Clan will get full rights. But…" Tsunade stated as she straightened out calmly.

"But?" Sasuke asked calmly. He was curious as to what she now had to say.

"You will no doubt be stuck in probation until I see fit that you are allowed to partake in shinobi duties and rights again. Do you understand me? That means that you will also have your chakra locked away until I deem fit." Tsunade sneered as she leant smugly against her desk.

Sasuke frowned slightly and heard Karin gasp lightly behind him. He still heard no sounds from the Konoha shinobi within this room.

"Very well." Sasuke agreed calmly. _Great…_ Sasuke thought with irritation as he could tell Naruto was beaming with joy at his being allowed to stay.

_**Authoress note:**__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx_


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Sasuke and his team stayed in the Uchiha District. Sasuke even let them stay in his house until everything is settled. Naruto didn't have a choice though. Sasuke dragged him there, not that he had to drag Naruto much.

Killer Bee was left in the office being that Sasuke had no need to keep the annoying man around for anything anymore. Leaving Tsunade the job of contacting his older brother to come get him.

"Really… the brats leaving me with this aggravation…" Tsunade complained as she watched an unconscious Killer Bee sleep on her couch in the Hokage's office. Before Kakashi and the others who were in the room that wasn't apart of Sasuke's team she gave one simple order,  
"Keep an eye on them. Kakashi, Neji I want you to keep an eye on Danzou and his little club called Roots." With their heads nodding as confirmation to the order she dismissed them.

---

Sasuke sat on the same bed he knew his parents slept in. Naruto sat beside him; he finally got his team settled which took all day. Naruto looked around calmly he made sure Sasuke felt his presence physically in order to give some comfort to his lover knowing that the stress of staying in the very house your parents died in probably was pretty high. Suffocating perhaps.

"So, now what?" Naruto asked, he for one didn't know where to go from here. There was a lot to do, tend to the corruption rooted in Konoha. Deal with the crimes that are listed to Sasuke's name and to his team. Deal with the chaos that will no doubt be created by this. There was just so much.

With a sigh Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist holding Naruto closer to his body. He didn't want Naruto to worry; he didn't know what kind of stress that would put on their child.

"I don't know, right now. Let's just rest. Don't worry about anything. Trust that I will take care of it." Sasuke stated calmly as he shifted back on the bed so he could lay down pulling Naruto with him. Naruto only could nod; he knew Sasuke wouldn't change his mind in this case.

"Ya… I suppose… Kinda sleepy anyway…" Naruto mumbled, as he got comfy against Sasuke before letting sleep take over. Sasuke however stayed awake. His thoughts were now having time to run through everything.

_What if she fails?_ Sasuke asked himself as he unconsciously looked down at Naruto who was sleeping peacefully. _Then what would I do? Hah… I shouldn't have to ask myself that. I'll kill the council and Danzou. I'll leave Tsunade alive, she's innocent from what I've seen. Konoha will remain standing and Naruto will come with me. He will be safer with me._ Sasuke mused as he felt sleep start to tug at his consciousness. Yawning slightly he felt his eyes close as sleep over took him.

---

Tsunade sent out silent word to Ibiki, she waited until nightfall to do so, what she needed him to do was needed to be carried out at night so that random people could find no evidence. He was there within seconds.

"You asked to see me?" Ibiki asked calmly, he was curious as to why the Hokage would ask him to come to her office this late. And from her expression he deemed it important.

"Yes, I want you to arrest the council members Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, also arrest Danzou. Interrogate them about the Uchiha Massacre, and find out about the council's attempt to assassinate Danzou and Danzou's desire to assassinate me." Tsunade ordered.

"Of course. You do not wish for others to know about this I'm assuming?" Ibiki mused while he bowed down to Tsunade.

"No, keep this under wraps. When the time comes I'll deal with whatever needs to be dealt with." Tsunade stated. Ibiki had agreed and gone to do just that. The council won't see this coming.

Tsunade sat straighter in her chair stretching her back slightly as she groaned lightly at the stress this job could cause.

---

The next morning Naruto found himself struggling to get away from a sleeping Sasuke to go to the bathroom. Whining and whimpering he wiggled around in Sasuke's embrace hoping that something would make Sasuke let go. It turned out to be hopeless. Sasuke wouldn't let go.

"Neh… Sasuke… Can you pretty please wake up and let me go to the bathroom…" Naruto whined poking Sasuke in the shoulder. Sasuke frowned in his sleep; obvious he didn't want to wake up.

"I gotta pee…" Naruto whimpered hopelessly as he lay in Sasuke's embrace. Sasuke cracked an eye open slightly before letting Naruto go reluctantly. But then again he didn't want Naruto peeing himself in his parents old bed, a bed that was going to be his and Naruto's. Naruto happily took off towards the joining bathroom. Sasuke could have sworn he heard a sigh of relief.

A few minutes passed he heard the water run and toilet flush. Naruto happily bounced out of the bathroom and nearly jumped back on the bed. Kneeling beside Sasuke he happily stared at the trying to sleep again Uchiha. Naruto however was wide awake which was unfortunate for Sasuke.

"Sorry I woke you…" Naruto murmured trying not to act happy that Sasuke was now officially awake and glaring at him. With a sigh Sasuke sat up calmly looking at Naruto who now had a fox like grin on his face. Sasuke couldn't help but feel a tad bit of concern for whoever that fox grin was for. It always spells out trouble when Naruto smiled like that.

"It's not you, I should have been up by now anyway." Sasuke stated as he got up and stretched. Much to his disdain he heard silence within his house. It meant his team was either not here or getting into trouble.

---

Tobi decided he wanted to go explore the village so he left while the entire team chased after him to get him back.

On top of a random building he was stopped by Kakashi. Tobi waved a simple hello. Kakashi only blinked slightly.

"I need to ask you a question." Kakashi stated calmly as Tobi slowly put a hand down.

"Okay." Tobi chirped knowing what kind of question the copycat ninja would ask.

"Are you Obito?" Kakashi asked bluntly. He noted that Tobi stiffened slightly. Tobi sighed slightly as he stood straighter rather then crouching over the edge of the building like he was when he stopped; they both heard the rest of Sasuke's team coming.

"What do you want me to tell you? Cuz Tobi doesn't know what Tobi could say to you. Tobi does remember who Tobi was. But Tobi hasn't been Obito since Tobi was twelve. Tobi and Obito share the same beliefs keep that in mind, and Tobi would like to count you as Tobi's friend like you where Obito's if that's okay with you. Just accept me as Tobi. Tobi can't be Obito fully anymore, Tobi will talk to you about Obito and your team's memories though you just have to expect me to talk about it like I was there as Tobi watching you and Obito." Tobi explained as Karin and the others landed on the same roof as them.

"Tobi you retard! Where the hell do you think your going!" Karin yelled grabbing Tobi by the throat and shaking him. Kakashi looked amused as he watched Tobi shake like jelly in Karin's hold.

"Nyahhh! Tobi doesn't want you to be mean to poor Tobi!" Tobi yelled as he felt himself hit the ground as Karin dropped him. Sasuke arrived with an amused Naruto.

"Enough all of you. Tobi what are you doing?" Sasuke stated coldly eying everyone up so they new he was serious.

"Tobi was looking at all the little people going on with their lives then Tobi was going to go ask the pretty Hokage to marry Tobi." Tobi chirped and Naruto burst out laughing. Sasuke's team had the look of what's wrong with you.

_**Authoress note:**__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx_


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

It took awhile but they got Tobi back to the house much to Tobi's dismay. Sasuke never showed it but he was amused by Tobi's antics and understood the need to get free of confinement. For the first month with Orochimaru he was more then tempted to escape just to be free of being stuck in a room.

Naruto was sitting at the table with him and Tobi. Tobi finally agreed to not pull such a stunt again. Tobi tried at first to cross his fingers but Sasuke's sharingan and Suigetsu's laughter gave it away.

"I hope this whole thing doesn't take too long… I would love to just see friends again." Naruto stated as he took a sip from his glass of milk. Sasuke merely nodded, he was aware that Naruto missed everyone but found himself wanting to keep Naruto to himself despite the fact that he knew that he couldn't do that. He loved Naruto too much to do that.

"Well now that I told her the truth, she knows what to do and she doesn't seem the type to slack off especially when it's this serious." Sasuke stated as he finished his water.

"Ya, so you guys won't be stuck here for long, neither will poor cooped up Tobi." Tobi chirped as he sat their calmly watching through his one hole.

Sasuke nodded slightly as he watched Karin still send the last ditch come hither looks at him and glares at Naruto. Sasuke felt tempted to introduce her to his weapon of choice. But he couldn't do that, in a strange way they were still a team and despite what she's doing with her not so subtle hints he'd prefer leaving her alive.

"Who knows Tobi maybe you could find yourself a permanent residence in this village. You'll love it." Naruto chirped happily as he finished off the rest of his milk.

Suigetsu lounged on the couch reading a random book he found in the bookshelf. Karin now gave up her attempts to seduce their leader by looks and Juugo sat on the deck watching the birds that fluttered around outside while one rested in the palm of his hand. Juugo liked it here it was peaceful.

Most of the day was spent like that, Naruto ended up having a conversation with everyone but Karin. Most of his time though was spent with Sasuke and growling at Karin. He asked Kyuubi why he wanted to growl at her and was getting emotional and all the Kyuubi told him was that it was because of his state.

With a sigh he just simply leant against Sasuke's side while resting his feet on the arm of the couch they sat on. Sasuke sat there with one arm around Naruto while watching the television seeing what they had on for news.

---

Tsunade sat at her desk; she knew that Ibiki most likely was finished by now. So she simply waited until the knocking at her door and his chakra signature told her that she was correct.

"Enter." Was all she had to say before the scared man calmly strode up to her desk. The anbu guard's who guard the Hokage's door immediately closed the door behind him.

"Well?" She mused as she folded her hands in front of her face watching Ibiki avidly.

"It is what the young Uchiha stated. Everything. They where following Danzou more then anything from my personal judgment. But the accusations against them are all in all, the truth. What do you want to do with them now?" Ibiki stated grimly, he hated how deep this treachery to their village gone already and knew it was only going to get worse before it gets better. It was still to be seen on how long it was going to be before it gets better.

Tsunade found herself frowning, it meant her family had a hand in this as well. Did that mean she was guilty as well? She believed in the third Hokage's teachings, was that flawed? She didn't know. But she choose to simply have faith in what she learnt over her years of life and have faith in Naruto's generation and the generations to come after that one. So looking up she simply sighed.

"Arrest them, but make sure nobody knows about it. If anyone asks where they are then just tell them that you don't know where they are and leave it at that before they ask more." Tsunade stated before adding, "Tonight you arrest Danzou and interrogate him, make sure you aren't caught in the act though. We need to avoid a civil war."

"Of course Hokage-sama." Ibiki stated with a bow before leaving the office to prepare to do his next job leaving Tsunade alone.

Getting up she decided to go for a walk. She told everyone to leave her alone when they pestered her about paperwork.

She didn't even realize that her walk took her right to the house Sasuke currently lived in. With a sigh she knew she would have to get this over with so she walked up to the door and knocked.

It wasn't long until Sasuke answered the door and gave her a questioning look of why she was there. Letting her enter he waited for her to talk first. Luckily he didn't have to wait for long.

"It would seem that Ibiki confirmed everything. But I don't want you to do anything right now, tonight he's going to arrest Danzou and interrogate the man." Tsunade stated leaning against the doorframe of the closed door. Everyone was watching her.

"Why can't I do anything now?" Sasuke accused as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because if you do anything right now it would most likely start a civil war. And I'm trying to avoid that." Tsunade answered as she brushed a hair out of her face.

"Why does that matter! It could be stopped with ease, you have a lot of shinobi under your command." Sasuke nearly snapped.

"Tobi disagrees. Yes the pretty lady has a lot of ninja under her command. But have you ever saw the streets you once walked on run red with innocent blood? Or watch as a playground is turned to a battleground? Yes you saw bodies staining your Clan's district run red but have you seen it day after day, week after week as people who where friends are enemies trying to kill each other in the same village? It's not pleasant. Trust Tobi on that. Tobi knows a lot of bad things. So Tobi knows what civil war is like." Tobi stated as he sat at the table.

"Does the Uchiha Clan not count as that?" Sasuke pondered over at Tobi.

"Yes it does. And Tobi has to ask, do you want that to be repeated?" Tobi stated as Tobi made a card house out of glasses he found in the cupboard.

Sasuke thought about it for a few minutes before he straightened his form and stated,  
"No I don't want that to happen again. Very well, I'll wait. But when this goes down, I do want to be present."

"You will be. Which by the way I want to check Naruto's health over." Tsunade stated standing straight herself. Sasuke unknowingly nodded and with that Tsunade was already scanning Naruto's body before she stopped at Naruto's stomach.

"How is this possible…" She asked Naruto who sheepishly chuckled.

"The fox got bored and started to tinker. Hehe, you know how that ended hehe." Naruto sheepishly answered chuckling nervously at times.

"Who." Tsunade asked as she couldn't help but feel a bit happy at the whole aspect as well as frightened for Naruto.

"I am." Sasuke stated calmly not really knowing what he was bringing on himself.

"You corrupted his innocence!" Tsunade yelled and attacked Sasuke who barely had time to react as he tried desperately to stay one moment ahead of her. Everyone watched as Tsunade chased Sasuke out of the house and hearing him yell at her to leave him alone and stop trying to punch him while hearing profanity that you'd never imagine coming from a woman's mouth from Tsunade.

"Should I do something?" Naruto wondered out loud now dreading what would happen when Iruka finds out after this whole thing is finished.

Hours passed and Tsunade reluctantly healed the many bruises Sasuke now had and ignored the nasty glares Sasuke was giving her. She happily smiled now, she was happy that her Naruto was finally going to find himself a family even though he's officially becoming the mother of the family. Snickering she decided to buy a dress for Naruto that was specially made for pregnant women.

"Hey Sasuke, just wait until Iruka-sensei finds out, then Sakura who has the same type of strength as baachan." Naruto chirped happily as he ate a sandwich. Everyone in the house knew about Naruto's condition which made Karin in a worse mood but Tobi decided to set her straight with the warning of if anything happens to Naruto he'll know it was her and she'll be lucky if he gets to her before Sasuke and everyone else in Konoha.

Sasuke's only response was a grumbled curse.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx_


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Danzou quietly sat at his desk in his private quarters that was apart of Root's headquarters fixing his bandaged arm calmly. Frowning slightly at all the failures he had gained in his attempts to dislodge Tsunade from her seat as Hokage. No matter what he did, she wouldn't move from her position and now he was getting the faint feeling that something was going to go down soon. With a sigh he started to fix the bandages that he always had on his head, as soon as he was finished with his bandaged head he reached for his cane when knocking was heard on his door.

"Danzou, open this door. You are hear by arrested for treason against the Hokage and Konoha, murder and you are charged with being a traitor to Konoha." A voice spoke loudly from the other side of the door. With a shake of his head he stood up and walked over to the door.

"Come with us, don't cause any trouble." One of the Anbu stated as soon as he opened the door. Danzou just eyed up the anbu with his only visible eye before smiling slightly.

"What trouble could an old man cause, I'm not even a shinobi." Danzou stated as he followed them calmly. The anbu's quickly lead him outside and to another building that happened to be close by. Ibiki was waiting.

"Oh my, this does seem to be serious, now doesn't it?" Danzou stated as he followed the anbu up until they stopped right in front of a grim looking Ibiki.

"Danzou. If you follow me, we can get this over and done with." Ibiki stated calmly as he turned and entered the building not waiting for protests or comments.

Inside the building it was neat but had a grim appeal to it, the windows were all covered with blinds so that no one could look in. Danzou looked around with an impressed hum coming from his closed mouth. Which irritated Ibiki to no ends, but years of self-control helped him hide the irritation he felt for Danzou taking this so lightly.

"We're here." Ibiki stated indicating a plain room with two chair's one with restraints on the arms and one without, Ibiki silently indicated that Danzou was to enter. So Danzou simply walked in and sat down on the chair with the restraints with an expression that states 'lets get this over with'. Ibiki simply followed and fixed the straps up on both ankles and one arm before sitting down.

"Let's begin, shall we." Ibiki stated calmly looking over Danzou's calm figure.

"Lets." Danzou stated leaning back slightly to get as comfortable as the chair would allow him to get.

---

Naruto sat out on the deck with Sasuke leaning the doorway. Neither really leaving the other's side much, Sasuke's reason was that he wanted to provide whatever protection he could for both Naruto and their now unborn child who's slowly growing within Naruto. Naruto's reason was that he simply enjoyed being around Sasuke, even considered Sasuke fun to be around.

"Hey, look. Baa-Chan is summoning us." Naruto chirped indicating the bird flying above them. Sasuke looked up and noted that Naruto was in fact right. So he simply stood straighter waiting for Naruto to get up but was surprised and irritated that Naruto was already up and heading towards the Hokage tower. Sighing he tried to figure out how Naruto could get so much energy without warning.

With the speed Naruto was going it only took them about five minutes to reach the Hokage tower from the Uchiha district. Sasuke had no problem keeping up though and simply followed Naruto up the stairs and Sasuke stealth fully followed after him and through the door into the Hokage office.

"You wanted to see us Baa-Chan!" Naruto loudly chirped as he nearly ran up to her desk, Sasuke calmly followed after him making sure the doors were closed.

"For one thing, don't call me that you brat. And not to mention I'm surprised you two are up this late." Tsunade stated as she indicated for the to sit down. Both Naruto and Sasuke noted that Killer Bee was no longer in the office.

"Where is Killer Bee?" Naruto mused as he sat down with Sasuke sitting beside him. Tsunade shrugged slightly.

"He's staying at a hotel until I decide whether or not to agree with his request to stay here permanently. Secondly I called you both here to explain a few things that I did not earlier this morning." Tsunade sighed, really she was getting tired and looked forward to sleep. _Damn, why didn't I wait until the morning to talk to these two brats? _Tsunade thought irritably as she sat there looking them over. _Ohhh that's right… this is important… but still_. Tsunade whined as she shifted in her seat preparing herself to calmly explain.

"What is it that was so important that couldn't wait until morning?" Sasuke mused leaning back in the couch he and Naruto sat on.

"Well, currently Danzou is getting interrogated at this minute. But that wasn't what I asked you here for. What I asked you two here for has to do with Naruto." Tsunade stated calmly noting that she had both of their attention now.

"What about Naruto?" Sasuke asked calmly indicating he was serious by his straightened form.

"Ya what about me?" Naruto chirped as he too now sat at full attention.

"During the time while you two weren't in Konoha I overheard the council state that they wished for your death deeming it safer for everyone due to the nine tailed fox that is sealed inside of you." Tsunade stated as she summed the whole situation up in a single sentence.

"What! Why!" Naruto nearly yelled as he stood up only to be pulled back down by Sasuke whose eyes were now narrowed indicating that he was far from pleased.

"Is there a chance that they could get to Naruto now?" Sasuke asked coldly as Naruto looked from Sasuke to Tsunade who clearly wasn't intimidated by Sasuke's half glare.

"It's a possibility, but I doubt it. The people who no doubt would of carried it out would be waiting for the word from the council or Danzou but due to them being arrested that word won't be given. Just a heads up to you two." Tsunade casually said, she now truly felt confident that Naruto would be safe from them. After all the young Uchiha won't let anything happen to Naruto now that Naruto was somehow pregnant thanks to the fox.

"But we'd probably be best to keep an eye out for a while." Naruto sighed; he really didn't like the fact that someone who wasn't apart of Akatsuki now wanted his head. _It doesn't seem to end… does it, Kyuubi. _Naruto asked his permanent guest.

'_**That is the life of a shinobi. To have enemies who wants your head for some reason or another.**_' Kyuubi answered calmly before shifting slightly and leaving Naruto alone again.

No one in that room knew that Ibiki's interrogation just went south and Danzou was no longer restrained to the chair thanks to the arm everyone assumes is unusable.

---

Inside of the interrogation room Ibiki laid unconscious on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. Outside the anbu guards stood oblivious that Ibiki was in need of help due to them assuming that the loud noises was caused by Ibiki's interrogation tactics.

Danzou stood in the room calmly unraveling the bandages, seeing that there was no use holding up this lie anymore. He was no longer suppressing his chakra, immediately he heard the guards hurry to unlock the door.

Smiling as they opened the door just to be caught in his kekkei genkai.

The sharingan itself.

"Allow me to introduce myself young-lings." He mocked as the guards looked at him unable to move.

"My name is Uchiha Madara." Madara added. _Surprised to see a ghost? Hehe. But then again you can't kill someone who is immortal._ Madara thought as the guards fell unconscious at his feet.

_**Authoress note:** Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx_


	33. Chapter 32

_**Authoress Note:** Marry Christmas! Hope everyone has a good one._

**Chapter 32**

"Madara!" Tsunade snarled as she stood up in her chair, it was late still and she could now see that she would get no rest tonight. Nor would Sasuke or Naruto. Though Naruto won't be the one fighting due to his condition thanks to the fox's tinkering. She faintly heard Sasuke hiss lowly and was surprised at the emotion he chose to show.

"Correct, correct. Thank you for stating what I already know." Madara mocked as he walked half way into the room before adding, "You don't have to worry about the one called Ibiki, he's merely unconscious and the guards who where stationed outside my interrogation room are unconscious as well thanks to my beloved kekkei genkai."

"What is it you want?" Tsunade snarled as she instinctively made Naruto get behind her.

"What is it I want? Well miss grandniece of the second Hokage, granddaughter of the first. I'll tell you what I want. I want Konoha in flames I want every woman, child, the young and old citizens littering the streets as bloodied corpses. I want Konoha gone. And everything in this cursed place." Madara answered calmly as he simply stood there noting that Sasuke's sharingan was activated and Naruto's fists were tight by his side.

_I wonder what has the fox-vessel so laid back usually he attacks without thinking. Hmmm, that is curious indeed._ Madara thought as he shifted from one foot to another to mock and get comfortable.

"You won't get that, I can assure you that." Tsunade stated letting her chakra seep into her hands indicating she could attack at any second.

"You want all of Konoha's streets to look like my clan's streets did, don't you? Did you get some perverse enjoyment at that?" Sasuke asked coldly showing no emotion in his voice or his face.

"Yes I must admit it was… exquisite." Madara teased making the same body language as a chief would to a masterpiece. Sasuke frowned at that and Tsunade grimaced in disgust.

"Then I state again, you are not worthy nor fit to be called a Uchiha. And your time on this earth will only be a footnote in history." Sasuke promised as he unsheathed his sword.

Naruto looked from Tsunade to Sasuke to Madara, wishing he could do something but knows that none of them would allow him to fight or else that would endanger him and the unborn life now growing inside him. He could already feel his chakra being diverted to assist in its growth.

"Neh, now Tobi hoped you'd stay dead this time." Tobi said as he perched on a windowsill holding a flower before he turned to Tsunade, "Tobi was actually coming here to ask you pretty Hokage lady to marry Tobi but then Madara's chakra appeared so now I'm here to play the hero and save the day." Naruto could only look at Tobi with the 'are you nuts' look.

"That's my line usually. I'm the one who plays the hero… And why would you want to marry Baachan for…" Naruto whined as he stood there.

"Tobi is it, I want you to take Naruto out of here." Tsunade stated deciding to ignore Naruto's whine. Tobi nodded and disappeared to right behind Naruto picking him up with ease and left before Naruto had the chance of making a sound of protest.

As soon as Tobi and Naruto were gone they turned their attention towards the Uchiha behind the mask. Tsunade flared her chakra, as a signal for others to come. Sasuke understood why she was doing it, though he preferred to deal with this himself but deemed it as not his choice now. After all Madara was attacking Konoha just as much as he was threatening his Naruto by simply being here.

"By the looks of your faces, it's time we got down to business." Madara stated with absolute belief in what he stated.

"So it would seem." Tsunade stated as she tightened her fist showing any who knows a bit about her that she means business, and that could be bone crushing for her opponent. Sasuke's sharingan was activated with cold precision.

"Madara, I hope you filled out your last will and testament." Tsunade added with a sneer as Sasuke unsheathed his blade and flared his own chakra. It was a call out to his team to come. _Someone's going to have to get the civilians to safety, I highly doubt this would be contained here_. Tsunade thought as she sent out a bird without Madara either noticing or caring.

Without warning Madara shot towards Tsunade, Sasuke saw it before it happened thanks to his sharingan and managed to deflect his attack enough for Tsunade to go on the attack. Unfortunately her attack fazed right through Madara with ease. Cursing she quickly spun around prepared to defend or attack again.

Sasuke managed to come up from behind her and land an attack without Madara seeing thanks to the blind spot his mask gives off.

"Wow, you managed to land a hit, impressive." Madara mocked as he stood behind the desk where the Hokage usually sits.

"I will be more impressed with you dead and gone from here." Sasuke stated as he raised his blade in preparations to attack. Unfortunately it didn't give him time to block an attack that was directed towards the Hokage.

Tsunade saw the attack coming and managed to dodge it in the nick of time to land a hit on Madara sending him through a wall.

Madara laid among the crumbled wall laughing, he was impressed with her super human strength, and quite enjoyed it actually. I'm starting to think I'm a bit of a masochist. Madara mused to himself as he got up still laughing slightly before he said,  
"I'm impressed, you truly do have super human strength, little girl." He clapped as he stepped through the hole Tsunade created with his body to see a few more shinobi within that room. One of them he noted to be a Hyuuga, another was the legendary copycat ninja.

"Ohh look'et, we have guests." Madara mocked as his one eye scanned the room and the new guests.

"Who are you." Kakashi asked coldly as he prepared to charge his lightning blade. Neji stood beside Kakashi with his byakugun activated.

"Madara." Madara answered as he watched as blue lightning started to form in Kakashi's hand and lightning started to travel along Sasuke's blade. _Two lightning attacks huh. _Madara thought calmly as he watched both attacks become fully formed.

First one to attack was Kakashi as he charged quickly towards Madara's form, knowing that he would faze out of the way. He was counting on it.

And like he suspected, Madara fazed out of the way and back right after he went right through. Unfortunately Madara didn't have time to react when Sasuke was within striking range using his blade to cut through his body only to find that it was a replacement jutsu switching Madara's form with a chair.

Madara came out of the wall behind Tsunade with a kunai aimed to kill. Neji managed to use his gentle fist quick enough to force Madara to drop the kunai before it struck Tsunade who spun around with a fist aimed right for Madara's face.

Madara retracted back through the wall in time to dodge her punch. Unfortunately the wall didn't have the same kind of luck as he did forcing it to crumble around the area she punched.

"Where is he coming from next." Tsunade snarled to herself as the two in the room who has the sharingan scanned the area while Neji used his byakugun to look through objects for the mad Uchiha.

"There!" Neji yelled out as Madara came through another wall throwing several kunai towards each and every one of them, Madara knew none would hit but it was a diversion. He needed to run and catch up with the one with Naruto. He needed the nine tailed fox, only then could he destroy this village.

As soon as the kunai where deflected they realized that it was a ploy.

"Sasuke! He's going after Naruto! You're the quickest one here, hurry up and get in between him and Naruto with Tobi." Tsunade ordered as Sasuke nodded and jumped out the nearest window to do just that. Though she didn't have to order it, he would of done it anyway.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx _


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Madara leapt from building to building with ease scanning the area in front of him using his sharingan. He didn't know where he was going anymore, Konoha changed a lot since he left and grew in size. So Naruto could be anywhere. _This is the time where I wish Pein were here with his stupid bodies._ Madara cursed as he shifted from one foot to another preparing to jump to another building when he sensed chakra signatures coming his way.

"Lovely." Madara snorted as he hurried his pace. Truthfully he was capable of taking on everyone coming up against him if they attacked him separate like they where. But if they fought as one that would most likely cause him some trouble. He sensed another chakra source coming from his right fast. _Who?_ Madara thought coldly. Quickly the shinobi came into view, a random anbu attacking him. Smirking behind his mask he easily defeated that shinobi thus killing him.

"You can't attack a Uchiha and expect to live." Madara stated in a singsong manner as he watched the body fall.

"Is that what you say? Then the only thing to kill a Uchiha is another Uchiha." Tobi stated behind his matching orange mask that now has the leaf carved into the forehead by a mere kunai blade. Madara only chuckled.

"Why hello little reject." Madara mocked as he snatched up a blade and charged the shinobi in front of him now. Tobi managed to dodge the attack retaliating with one of his own only to have it dodged easily.

"You really are a reject." Madara laughed as he struck Tobi down easily. Tobi landed on the roof of another building right in front of Madara.

"Says you." Tobi retaliated as a shadow clone landed an attack from behind knocking Madara off his footing long enough for Tobi to attack head on again with a fire jutsu.

"Pest." Madara cursed as he retaliated with a fire jutsu of his own canceling Tobi's fire attack out along with his own. Tobi was already up and charging with a frontal assault. _Hurry up! Tobi needs help!_ Tobi thought as he threw one punch to have it blocked and his wrist grabbed ending with him being tossed through a wall.

Tobi made a move to get up when pain in his left side sent a shock to his mind making him gasp and collapse on his left side. _Damn! _Tobi cursed as he noted that blood was coming from the wound. Tobi concentrated his attempts to the right side, successfully getting up only to be struck again into another wall and to the main streets below. _Damn… that one hurt._ Tobi mumbled in his mind as he once again got up only to fall to his left knee.

"You're weak. And that is your downfall, failure." Madara mocked as he walked to the edge of the floor he stood on in the house Tobi was once before he was struck to the streets.

"Yes. Tobi is no match for you. But, maybe… he is." Tobi stated as Sasuke attacked Madara from behind coldly knocking Madara across the street and into another building.

Sakura landed near Tobi calmly noting that blood dripped from the bottom of the mask and a wound in the left side. Kakashi stood with her, hiding a fearful look well enough that neither Tobi nor Sakura noticed.

"You're injured, you're going to have to let me take a look." Sakura stated as she noted that a kunai that was in Tobi's right leg showed no sign of causing a bleeding wound. _Weird._ Sakura noted as she took it out to confirm that there is no blood. _Why isn't there any blood?_ Sakura asked herself as she healed the wound in the left side with ease.

"Neh, you wondering why there isn't any blood?" Tobi asked as he took the mask of to show a badly scared face underneath with only one eye before mumbling, "Tobi can't breath with that mask on…"

"I can't help but wonder?" Sakura stated as she ignored the explosions and bangs happening in Madara and Sasuke's fight while Kakashi stood behind her watching her back in case Madara brought reinforcements of some sort. Neji and Tsunade followed after the fight to assist while telling all other shinobi to head towards the area with the civilians to provide protection.

"Ah, can't blame you there, well Tobi will explain. You remember who Sasori is yes?" Tobi asked calmly not liking how her attention was falling to his scared half of his face.

"Yes. I killed him with Chiyo-sama." Sakura explained calmly.

"He and Zetsu rebuilt Tobi's right side completely while replacing organs with cadaver's organs from people who just died or where killed. Hence how I'm alive." Tobi explained knowing he'd probably have to give a more detailed explanation later.

"If you aren't well now, don't worry about fighting. In fact get Naruto take him to a second destination…" Sakura started to say calmly.

"Tobi doesn't have to. Tobi put him in a secret place that even Madara won't find." Tobi cut in causing Sakura to frown slightly at his interruption. Tobi saw that and muttered,  
"Tobi's sorry." Sakura only smiled and shook her head slightly.

---

Naruto stood with his arms crossed as he looked down on the village, he loved this place most of all. But right now he hated being stuck here. He couldn't believe it; he was stuck on the Hokage Monument built over the village. So he merely sat down knowing that there was no way he could get down from here or do anything to help. He knew he was going to get in the way if he tried.

"I'm going to kick Tobi's ass…" Naruto whined as he let out a loud huff only heard by birds.

---

Sasuke slashed at Madara missing by an inch as Madara crouched to dodge Sasuke's blade. Sasuke gave nothing away as he followed through with another attack before disappearing which confused Madara long enough for Tsunade to connect a hit to Madara's face nearly shattering his mask. Luckily only half of it remained in place showing Madara's mouth in a frown.

Whipping the blood from his chin Madara chuckled as he threw a punch towards Tsunade, barely missing.

"You're strong I'll give you that. But even a sannin can't take on me." Madara mocked earning a growl from the irate woman. Tsunade frowned as she threw another punch followed by one of her high kicks that could shatter the very ground they were standing on.

"You will die here today, I give you my word on that." Tsunade spat as she charged her chakra into her fists and threw a punch towards Madara connecting and sending him through a few walls and into a tree that immediately falls over with Madara lying on top of it.

"You got to be able to punch harder then that, or is your age catching up with you?" Madara mocked not noticing that someone was coming up on his left side due to arrogance.

"Then how about this!" Sakura snarled as she managed to connect her punch to the side of Madara's head, she then yelled,  
"Sasuke! He's all yours!"

Madara didn't have time to block and snarled at his own carelessness as Sasuke stated his attack, "Chidori Eisou!" As soon as his attack was named the chidori split into five blade like objects striking Madara on several sides causing some injury to the supposed immortal man.

Sasuke watched calmly as Madara got back to his feet angrily ignoring his injuries as he charged Sasuke. Sasuke only stood there and watched Madara charged into his direction. _Anger. It makes one sloppy._ Sasuke pointed out as he watched Madara faze out just before attacking him. _I have foreseen this._ Sasuke stated as he turned around and prepared to block.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx_


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

A deadly dance broke out between Madara and Sasuke as they threw deadly attacks towards each other. Each one aimed to kill and most missed. The sun behind Sasuke started to go down; no one realized that the fight gone on for that length of time considering that Madara showed himself around the lunch hour today.

Sasuke glared at Madara while Madara glared back, neither made a move other then their glares.

"You really think you can win?" Madara huffed as he straightened himself in preparations for another attack towards Sasuke. Sasuke didn't grace him with an answer all he did was shift his blade in a confrontational manner.

"I'll take that as a yes." Madara sneered as he once again attacked; he ignored the fact that he was starting to get tired. He was too angry to notice that right now, angry at how every generation of his supposed clan betrays him. _The audacity!_ Madara thought angrily as he charged head on only to hear Sasuke whisper out,  
"Are you ready?" Madara found himself confused at the question until his sharingan caught sight of Sasuke moving and someone else coming in behind him. _No time to dodge!_ Madara snarled in his mind as Kiba and Akamaru hit him full force with their main attack, the double wolf fang.

Killing intent choked the air as Sasuke and Madara fought, others joined in when somewhere tiring. But Sasuke refused to allow himself a break, if he did it was only a second. Killing Madara was too important, protecting the one bond that still truly mattered to him was too important. And that fact gave him the strength to carry on. Strike after strike, blow after blow Sasuke carried on. It didn't matter if blood started to dry on his skin or stick to his black hair. He had tunnel vision, death to the insane Uchiha who disgraces his name and his clan.

This time he would make sure the ancient Uchiha was dead, even if he had to cut him into pieces and drop him into the deepest part of the ocean, then that is what he'd do.

Madara panted, he couldn't believe it! He was getting tired; he'd have to run like a coward. The young Uchiha was quickly becoming a symbol of his weakness and his failure like this damned village. Growling lightly as he gripped his kunai, he quickly realized that Sasuke was trying to slice limbs off so that meant he'd have to be extra careful. Despite all his abilities, limbs don't grow back. Somehow he could tell if the nine tailed fox were here, he'd be laughing at the fact that the human who controlled him was losing at a more uncontrollable creature.

A human who was also a very stubborn Uchiha.

Madara heard a jutsu being called out, he couldn't make it out clearly but all he knew was that each chakra point was now being struck at incredible speed. _A Hyuuga! _Madara cursed as he managed to dodge a few and forced some of his chakra to block the effects of the gentle fist of the Hyuuga's. It worked, barely. He still had the ability to use his chakra after words enough to send a massive fire attack towards the Hyuuga, not surprised when the Hyuuga used his special defense only known to the main branch.

"You must be someone from the main branch of that clan." Madara mused towards his longhaired opponent.

"Not exactly. I'm someone from the second branch." Neji stated coldly as he once again attacked head on, knowing that Madara saw it coming and would be able to block easily this time. It didn't matter, he could tell that Sasuke was regaining his breath and quickly dressing his wounds.

"Is that so…" Madara hummed as he blocked a majority of Neji's attacks in time to see Sasuke once again coming at him with cold precision.

---

Naruto sat watching the destruction in his village grumbling curses as he sat there with his arms crossed and in a pissed off mood. _Not again… we practically just got Konoha back in one piece… Damn bastards. The whole lot of them… Damn you Tobi! Damn you for sticking me up here!_ Naruto thought as he let out an exaggerated huff.

"Neh, Tobi didn't expect to see you still here…" Tobi said from his side, due to his injuries he was given the strict order of baby sit Naruto.

"I'm not talking to you!" Naruto huffed out and stuck up his nose at Tobi, Naruto wasn't surprised at how Tobi's face looked, he already saw it and was fine with it.

"Why are you upset with Tobi?" Tobi asked as he plopped down beside the pouting shinobi.

"I'm not." Naruto snapped as he glared sideways at Tobi who only smiled the best he could with his scared face.

"You're upset cuz you didn't get a choice in where I stuck you?" Tobi insisted as he sat there. They both watched as ink ever once and a while shot up in the sky in the guise of an attack.

"Is he going to stay gone this time?" Naruto asked as he watched fire rip through a building below them.

"Tobi believes so." Tobi answered as he watched through his only eye as a building collapsed in on itself. Naruto sighed as he sat there watching the fight going on, if it weren't for his condition he'd be able to help. Hell he would have been able to help bring down the damned organization.

"I hope so. Then maybe things could finally get better…" Naruto whispered as he watched as storm clouds gathered unexpectedly and what looked like a dragon shoot out from the sky accompanied by lightning in one direction. Where Naruto suspects that Madara was.

"It will. Have some faith. Trust in your team, that they will get this finished for you." Tobi stated happily before started to fiddle with a kunai before he started to draw in the sand. Stick men to be exact.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, trying to look at what Tobi was doing.

"Drawing. Tobi can't see very well. Mean Sasuke blocked the moon with his grumpy clouds." Tobi chirped as Naruto gave him a classic 'what the hell is wrong with you' look.

---

Sasuke had little to no chakra left, and injuries were now slowing him to a stop. He'd have to give the job to someone else, let someone else finish the damned man with half a mask and bloodied mouth.

"Kakashi." Sasuke stated as he sensed his first sensei stop beside him.

"You're exhausted, stop and rest. Someone else will take your place against this guy." Kakashi stated as he looked towards Madara with his mismatched eyes.

"I was going to. Last time I beat him myself. But I think that he was just toying with me. He's a lot stronger this time." Sasuke stated quietly as he stood beside Kakashi. Kakashi only nodded as he started to charge his prized jutsu into it's confined perfection.

Once again the fight begun, Tsunade stopped only to assist Sakura in healing shinobi who tried and nearly died against Madara. Neji and his team had major to minor injuries but all would survive.

And finally Madara was lying on the ground exhausted, and defeated. If he lived he'd escape, everyone knew that. Sasuke was panting and felt his whole body ache with pain from this fight. He felt like he'd sleep for weeks if he allowed himself to pass out now. Suigetsu with his large weapon stood beside Sasuke quietly, exhaustion and lack of sleep was getting to him as well. Juugo was unconscious thanks to Sasuke who deemed his curse mark uncontrollable and a liability at the moment.

"What's the next move, boss?" Suigetsu asked as Karin walked over to where Tsunade and Sakura were treating the wounded to offer her assistance, at a distance away from where Madara was.

"We severe his head, make sure he never comes to life again. Not ever." Sasuke stated not allowing his exhaustion show through his voice despite how hard it was to accomplish that.

"You got it boss… Do you want to or could I?" Suigetsu bit out tiredly and forced humor. Suigetsu lifted his sword as implications that he was willing to either do it himself or hand it over to Sasuke.

"Just do it." Sasuke bit out as he glared towards Madara who just laid there watching them, and silently forced into accepting his fate.

"hehe, no prob." Suigetsu stated with a smile as he lifted his blade higher up and walked over to where Madara was. _Damn! It shouldn't have ended like this! Konoha should have been gone! Gone! _Madara cursed as he thought that the stone faces seemed to mock him from where he was. Madara silently vowed not to beg or plead, despite the fact that it wouldn't of done anything anyway.

With one swing of the blade, Madara was finally gone for good.

And in that moment, Sasuke chose to pass out with a thud as he fell backwards. Everyone just stood there watching him for a moment before Suigetsu groaned and picked up his boss and carried him to the hospital where Tsunade, Sakura and the others were now treating more wounded.

---

"Can we go down now…" Naruto asked as he rubbed his eyes fighting off sleep. Naruto could tell that the fight was over, his instincts told him so. And it was rare that his instincts were wrong.

"ummmm. Nope. Not 'til we're told to." Tobi stated and nearly laughed when he heard the loud whine beside him.

_**Authoress Note:** Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx._


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Naruto paced back and forth trying to ignore Tobi's horrible singing waiting for someone to come and get him. He could already see civilians walking about and starting to rebuild his village. Groaning he stopped for a moment, he was getting hungry and if he didn't get something to eat soon he's going to go crazy. Thankfully he sensed Tsunade coming his way. _Thank god!_ Naruto screamed in delight, now he could get down from here.

"How come you are still up here?" Tsunade asked as she stopped right in front of Naruto. Tobi hopped up and nearly ran right into her as he approached.

"Have you reconsidered! Tobi really wants to marry you!" Tobi screamed before Naruto could get a word in to answer Tsunade. Naruto noted that Tsunade's eyebrow was twitching as a response to Tobi's behavior.

"No! I don't want to marry you damn it!" Tsunade snapped as she threw Naruto over her shoulder.

"Please marry Tobi! Please marry Tobi! Please marry Tobi!" Tobi screamed over and over as he followed her down the cliff happily bouncing behind her. He didn't notice how her fist was tightening and Naruto snickering as a response to her growing impatience and irritation.

"I'll take you to the hospital Naruto where Sasuke is, you could get something to eat then or whatever." Tsunade stated as she ignored Tobi yelling his question over and over still.

"Is he okay?" Naruto asked as Tobi shut up to hear the answer to Naruto's question before he started up again.

"He's just got a bunch of bumps and bruises, and chakra exhaustion. But other then that he's fine. He'll be able to leave the hospital later today. I already set up apartments for his team if they choose to stay. Juugo I already have a blood sample of his to figure out how to help him with his curse." Tsunade explained as she sighed in satisfaction at the fact that they were almost to the bottom and Tobi stopped asking her to marry him.

"That's good…" Naruto mumbled as Tsunade set foot on the ground and set Naruto down. Naruto was happy to be set down; he really didn't like being carried over the shoulder. It was bad enough Sasuke decided to do that at one point carrying him to their hotel room and nearly throwing him onto the bed.

"Please marry Tobi now!" Tobi yelled as he jumped up and down slightly, knowing he was going to get hit. And right on cue he felt a fist connect with his face and air from being thrown through the air due to being punched. Naruto fought hard not to laugh, he knew Tobi would be fine.

"Come on Naruto." Tsunade stated with an exaggerated huff as she stormed towards the hospital with Naruto in tow behind her.

It didn't take very long for them to reach the hospital. Naruto was anxious to see him; he was worried despite the fact that Tsunade told him that he was okay. He blamed all his stressing and worrying on hormones though. Tsunade lead him to Sasuke's room. Luckily everyone who was going to visit Sasuke already did and left due to Sasuke getting irritated with them.

She let Naruto enter alone and went to go tend to other things. Naruto couldn't help but smirk, Sasuke looked like a bandaged mummy.  
"Neh, bastard, you look like a mummy." Naruto couldn't help but say as he approached Sasuke happily, earning a glare from Sasuke. Though Naruto knew the glare wasn't really serious or else it would be darker then it was.

"Shut it." Sasuke stated as he managed to pull Naruto down so he was sitting on the bed. Naruto was the one he wanted to see all day since he got here, he could care less about everyone else right now. Naruto happily sat beside Sasuke he couldn't help it. He started to giggle. Sasuke started to glare at Naruto; he really didn't see what was funny right now.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke snarled causing Naruto to laugh harder.

"You seriously… look like… a mummy." Naruto managed to stutter in between his laughter; he didn't know why it was funny. It just was. Sasuke frowned lightly before smirking as he pulled Naruto towards him initiating a kiss that shut Naruto up immediately. He felt Naruto lean into his kiss. Breaking the kiss he only heard his name being murmured by Naruto breathlessly.

"You okay?" Naruto asked as he sat close to Sasuke who was now refusing to let him go.

"I'll be fine." Sasuke stated, he was still sore, but like he said he'll be fine. Everything would be fine now Akatsuki was gone and no longer a threat; Madara was killed for killing his clan along with his brother. And the council, if they haven't been executed by now he knew they would be soon enough.

"I'm glad…" Naruto whispered as he curled himself next to Sasuke, this was where he preferred to be now, beside Sasuke. Everything else can wait.

Sasuke didn't hesitate to bring Naruto as close as it was possible; it was now that he was truly feeling content now. Truly content with how things turned out. His clan was avenged his brother was avenged and that he would finally have himself a family again. And further more he could give Naruto something he knows Naruto always wanted since birth. A family.

Yes his clan was corrupted he'll admit that. Maybe not very openly, but he admitted it. But from him and on it won't be. He'll make sure of that, even if he had to fight tooth and nail to keep it pure he will.

_After all, that's what a good clan leader would do. Not that my father was a bad clan leader, he was only doing what he thought was best for his clan like my brother done what was best for both the village and me. _Sasuke thought as he stared at the roof ignoring the sun going down outside the hospital room. He could feel Naruto dozing off beside him, not that it bothered him.

It wasn't too long since sleep found him as well.

---

Tobi sat on a roof that was opposite of the hospital window where Sasuke and Naruto slept playing with his mask happily, watching them sleep.

"Neh, Tobi guesses that Tobi has a family again. Tobi might not be apart of the main branch like Sasuke is. But its still family." Tobi mused as he laid back for a moment until he sensed none other then Kakashi coming his way.

"Nice to see those two calm and surviving all the trouble they had to face in life." Kakashi stated as he sat near Tobi. Tobi sat up again looking at Kakashi with a happy smile adorning his scared face.

"Tobi agrees. Tobi agrees." Tobi stated as he whispered the last part as he set his hand over the mask on his lap calmly.

"I was wondering, my sharingan…" Kakashi started when Tobi held up a gloved hand.

"It's yours. Tobi has his own." Tobi stated with an absolute tone despite the kindness in it before Tobi added, "Obito gave it to you. So Tobi says, keep it. Let it and who Tobi was watch your back. More or less."

"Very well." Kakashi stated quietly as he looked towards the sleeping lovers.

"He looks a lot alike Minato-sensei. Doesn't he?" Tobi stated with a knowing smile.

"He better… After all… He's his son." Kakashi stated calmly, he only recently found out due to him looking through old photos that he'd prefer forgotten due to the hurt and lose he feels when he looks at them.

"Tobi wants to know if he knows?" Tobi chirped as he pulled out a chocolate bar from one of his kunai pouches. Kakashi only looked at him weirdly for that for a moment before answering,

"Tsunade-sama wants to be the one to tell him." Tobi nodded happily.

"Tobi's tired. Tobi wants to sleep. Tobi is… is… hehe! Tobi is on a sugar high!" Tobi rambled as he got up and ran in circles before deciding on one direction screaming on top of his longs.

"Good grief, how did Sasuke tolerate him…" Kakashi moaned as he decided that he best go after Tobi to make sure he doesn't cause too much trouble.

---

The next day Tsunade sat Naruto down in her office and handed him birth certificates and legal proof that Naruto was the fourth Hokage's son.

It took her a bit of convincing Naruto that it was the truth due to his blunt disbelief and brief anger. Luckily she managed to calm him down enough to listen to the reasoning's behind not telling him sooner, after he tossed a sofa out the window and snarled back at the people below who yelled in complaint. _Damn… He's been hanging around me too much._ Tsunade thought as she looked at the broken window.

"So… He… My… Was only trying to protect me… But why wasn't I told after I came back from training with Ero-sennin? Or after my run in with Orochimaru during one of the Sasuke Retrieval missions?" Naruto asked as he sat down again calmly.

"We honestly believed that it was for the best Naruto." Tsunade stated as she watched him calmly while thinking that she's going to need a new sofa in here.

"So the fourth Hokage was my father… Huh? Who was my um… well. My mother…" Naruto asked as he looked in her eyes.

"Her name was Uzumaki Kushina. Here, a photo of her and your father. She was six months pregnant in that picture with you. She was a tomboy when she was a kid, and loved pranks and a good laugh. An excellent Kunoichi, a good person." Tsunade stated with a hidden smile, she could see his curiosity in the whole ordeal.

"May I keep this…" Naruto asked as he held the picture delicately in his hands, afraid that it would break and shatter if he let go of it or handled it roughly.

Not to long after that she gave him more photos and a file of each parents to tell him more of who they were with titles and ranks set aside. He also learned that Jiraiya was his godfather, and got angry in the accusation of, if that's the case then where was he all those years. Tsunade's only response was,

"Running after Orochimaru like you were with Sasuke… Forgive him and his memory for that, it was a mistake. I know it was, but forgive him."

"I know Baa-chan. I know…" Naruto said as he was dismissed.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx_


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Naruto walked back towards the Uchiha clan district where Sasuke was now allowed to stay rather then the hospital. His team all received their own apartments due to all of them choosing to stay for one reason or another. He knew why Juugo choose to stay, because Sasuke was here and Tsunade promised to help him find a cure.

The whole way he stared intently at the picture of his parents, the one where his mother was pregnant with him. _She's beautiful…_ Naruto thought as he turned on autopilot and headed towards the house Sasuke lived in as a child before the Massacre and were he now lives in again. They both agreed that due to it's size it would be good to raise a family in.

By the time he got there he nearly walked right into the door due to his not paying more attention and trying to settle things with his mind. _They look so happy…_ Naruto couldn't help but think. It didn't take much to picture him as a five year old in the photo with them. With those thoughts came a pang of hurt because he didn't have that, never got the chance to.

All the while Sasuke watched as Naruto blindly tried to find the doorknob while staring at what seems to be a photo. Confusion ran in his head. _Why would Naruto have a photo? Why would it hold his attention like that? I wonder what the Hokage had to say when she gave him that photo that has him so distracted._ Sasuke mused as he watched for a few more minutes before making his presence known.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked catching Naruto's attention immediately. Blinking Naruto looked into Sasuke's direction before smiling.

"Hi." Naruto chirped as he waited for Sasuke to reach him before going inside.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked as he approached Naruto calmly. Naruto only watched him approach calmly.

"Ya… Baa-chan… Told me um, well. Where I came from…" Naruto explained, still not used to saying parents or mother and father. Stating that Iruka was like a father to him was a completely different then this situation. Sasuke opened the door and lead Naruto inside so they could talk more.

"May I see?" Sasuke asked as he noted that Naruto didn't answer just simply handed him the picture. He couldn't believe his eyes, the Fourth Hokage was Naruto's father. Though now that he thinks about it, they do look pretty similar. But he decided not to make anything of it, after all. Naruto just found out, so he knew by instinct that Naruto now has a lot to deal with.

"How do you feel?" Sasuke asked, knowing that with this knowledge could come hurt for Naruto. He understood that all to well, and felt it whenever he looked at a picture. Though a sense of pride came to him as well of knowing that his parents were willing to do so much for his clan and his family. Even risk a civil war for them.

"I don't know… Don't know how to process it…" Naruto stated honestly as he sat on the couch setting the folders down on the coffee table in front of him. Sasuke sat close to him making sure Naruto felt his presence physically. He remembered that it could be a form of comfort when you feel someone you feel safe around close to you like this. He just hoped that Naruto would understand the gesture.

"You process it a day at a time. They were your parents, I'm sure they loved you." Sasuke stated as he brought Naruto closer to him handing the picture back to Naruto.

"That's what Baa-chan said… But… That doesn't help… It still hurts…" Naruto whispered, providing no fight when Sasuke held him closely.

"Nothing stops the hurt, but if you let it. It helps ease the pain a bit. Just like you use your bonds to ease the pain of being alone." Sasuke stated as he managed to pull Naruto on his lap without Naruto noticing.

"… Would that work… Will it work?" Naruto whispered as he noted that he didn't feel the couch beneath him anymore. _Where did the couch go?_ Naruto thought as he looked around slightly noticing that he was in fact on Sasuke's lap. _How did I get here? _Naruto thought with a clueless look now showing.

"Yes." Sasuke stated as he inwardly smirked, Naruto was just noticing that he managed to pull him onto his lap. Noticing Naruto looking at him with an accusing expression on his face.

"Neh… Why am I on your lap… Again." Naruto asked remembering that the last time he was on Sasuke's lap he ended up having a sore ass for it. That was when he noticed Sasuke's smirk.

"Pervert…" _Of all times!_ Naruto couldn't help but think.

"I can cheer you up this way." Sasuke stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Pervert." Naruto accused with a blush as he felt Sasuke take the picture from him putting it on the coffee table so it doesn't get damaged. As soon as the picture was set down Sasuke attacked Naruto's neck making sure to leave a mark. Encouraged by the moan he received from Naruto he snaked a hand up Naruto's shirt.

"Neh… Sasuke… Make me forget that hurt…" Naruto breathed out earning a groan from Sasuke before shifting on Sasuke's lap so that he was facing the Uchiha. Sasuke encircled his arms around Naruto's waist pulling him closer while at the same time dominating the kiss they now shared.

Naruto whimpered as he felt both himself and Sasuke start to harden against each other. He didn't even know how he lost his shirt, but there it was behind him on the floor while Sasuke was having his way with his chest now. Moaning Naruto could do nothing more then intertwine his fingers with Sasuke's hair before pulling slightly when he wanted more attention. Not fighting with that thought Sasuke reconnected their lips.

Feeling himself get harder by the second Sasuke decided that it was best to take this to their room where they could get more privacy in case someone like Tobi comes around and invites himself inside. Naruto whimpered in protest of moving but stopped immediately when Sasuke claimed his lips and pulled him along to the bedroom.

As soon as they got there Sasuke had Naruto pinned beneath him and once again dominating the kiss they were sharing. Naruto moaned as he felt his pants being pulled off of him during the brief moment they separated. Lucky for Sasuke Naruto wasn't wearing underwear that day. But then again, Sasuke hiding all of Naruto's underwear had something to do with it.

Sasuke wasted no time in removing the rest of his cloths so that he could lay skin on skin with Naruto.

"Neh… Sas'ke… You pick the… finest times to get aroused… you know that…" Naruto moaned out as he arched his back as soon as Sasuke's fondling found that special spot in between his legs. Moving his hands back up Naruto's body he restrained Naruto's hands to the sides of Naruto's head before stating calmly,

"No I don't. I pick the perfect times… you're hurting. I'm simply giving you a way to deal with that hurt by using pleasure. A reminder that you're not alone, you have me. We have each other, and thanks to the fox we have the unborn child now growing inside of you." Sasuke waited and observed Naruto's expression of surprise and recognition in his words before continuing, "Never forget it… I won't let you. Like you didn't let me sever our bond."

"Sas…" Naruto whispered as tears started to form in the corners of his eyes as Sasuke let go of his hands and he pulled Sasuke down and initiated another kiss.

With all that was said Sasuke continued on with his exploration of Naruto's body, forcing out whimpers and moans and the occasional yelp. Soon his explorations lead to none other then the final act in such an activity by him preparing and entering Naruto with one swift thrust earning a yelp that ended in a moan from Naruto. As soon as he was fully seated inside of Naruto they started up a slow rhythm that quickly sped up aiming for completion.

Not to long after the whole thing started Naruto came with a holler and Sasuke a muffled groan due to him biting Naruto's shoulder. Coming down from their high he pulled out of Naruto and laid beside him calmly while pulling Naruto with him.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered as he laid comfortably against Sasuke using his chest as a pillow and listening to the calm heartbeat of Sasuke's heart.

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled, not really interested in talking due to him just simply wanting to lay there.

"Thank you… for reminding me… of what I should of known from the start…" Naruto mumbled against Sasuke's chest, though it was loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"You welcome." Sasuke stated calmly as he held Naruto tighter against him.

For a good hour they laid like that, intertwined in each other and the ruffled blankets that now seemed to form a nest somehow around them. Naruto who was wide awake and watching the birds that seemed to make the roof of the wall outside the house a perching sight he came up with a way to teases Sasuke. Smirking he looked up into Sasuke's eyes who was now eying him with suspicion due to the fox like grin he has on.

"I'm going to go tell everyone that you're a softie." Naruto chided, as his grin grew wider as Sasuke frowned.

"No you're not." Sasuke stated, the last thing he needed was Naruto to start spreading that rumor around.

"Yes I am." Naruto shot back happily as he was still comfortable against Sasuke.

"No. You. Are. Not." Sasuke bit out holding Naruto tighter as retaliation, making sure Naruto didn't get away to do just that.

"Uh huh." Naruto chirped as he watched as Sasuke clued into his teasing tone.

"Very funny…" Sasuke groaned out as he laid his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"I thought it was." Naruto chided as he went back to staring at the birds.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx_


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Naruto and Sasuke were fully dressed and sitting at the table, they had a lot to discuss now. The folders laid open on the table, and Sasuke suggested that they put the pictures in photo frames and hang them up as well due to the fact that they were his family and soon to be joined into the Uchiha Clan if Sasuke had his way. After all he's planning on having Naruto's last name become Uchiha as well.

"The future. Naruto, that's one thing we have to discuss you know." Sasuke stated calmly. Naruto nodded in agreement as he gulped down his milk.

"Like what?" Naruto asked, he really had no idea what Sasuke was talking about. He heard the nine tailed fox snicker and chuckle in his mind at his clueless-ness.

"Our future." Sasuke clarified as he watched Naruto mouth a simply oh as what Sasuke was talking about clicked in Naruto's mind. With a nod Naruto gave a majority of his attention to Sasuke, ready for the conversation that is to come.

"What about our future? I mean, what do we do from here?" Naruto asked, deciding to get the conversation going.

"We already decided that their last name is going to be Uchiha…" Sasuke started, really asking Naruto to marry him was tough, he didn't expect it to be tough.

"And?" Naruto mused as he felt Sasuke wrap his arm around his waist and pull him closer.

"Well, why don't we make it official by you becoming a Uchiha as well." Sasuke stated, it was common sense to him to have Naruto as an Uchiha in his mind; after all they were having a child together despite the fact that Naruto was a male. Naruto went wide-eyed. Was Sasuke asking what he thought he was asking?

"Sas…" Naruto mumbled, he wanted to ask but found the words staying in his throat.

"I'm asking you to marry me stupid." Sasuke groaned, really. Really, all he wanted was just a simple answer, not to explain everything over and over again. Naruto just blushed madly at the question.

"Really…" Naruto stuttered, he had to make sure that this wasn't a dream and that he was still sleeping while using Sasuke as a pillow.

"Yes." Sasuke stated, he really, really wanted an answer. But he didn't get a verbal answer; instead he was nearly strangled with a hug as Naruto nearly jumped on him despite the fact that Naruto was sitting right beside him. Sasuke felt a soft kiss planted on his cheek, that was answer enough as he wrapped both arms around Naruto and listened to the confirmation to what he suspected that Naruto's answer was.

"Yes…" Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear. Neither noticed that Tobi made a Kakashi like entrance using a window.

"YA!" Tobi yelled, startling Naruto who latched on tighter and choking Sasuke. Naruto only registered gasps in front of him slightly. He looked and noted that Sasuke wasn't pale anymore, but blue with the lack of oxygen.

"Oops… I'm sorry." Naruto mumbled as he let go of Sasuke blushing in embarrassment. Sasuke gave a halfhearted glare towards Naruto and a full fledge glare at Tobi.

"You're going to remind me of Kakashi if you keep doing that." Sasuke stated coldly. Really, he didn't like people popping out of nowhere like that despite the fact that he was a shinobi and should be used to it.

"What's wrong with that?" Kakashi stated as he walked into the living room due to him using the door and letting Tobi use the window. Kakashi was holding one of his most favorite novels written by Jiraiya, which happens to be the last one published.

"Neh, Kakashi-sensei, you already read that book? Why are you reading it a second time?" Naruto mused as he tried to distract the whole room rather then let everyone have their own way and either have a glaring slash smiling on Tobi's part contest. Tobi still didn't have his mask on; he was trying to go without it as long as he could.

"Because, it's a good read." Kakashi answered calmly.

"Neh, Tobi thought it was porn. And people use porn to um… Well Tobi hasn't figured that out yet…" Tobi chirped earning more then one glare for that statement which he decided to cut it short.

Thankfully the rest of the day went without hazards or too much chaos. Unfortunately some chaos was involved when nearly the whole shinobi populace somehow found out about Naruto's condition and tried to ambush him at the gates of the Uchiha district in order to get him in what they called baby showers. Naruto not understanding accused them of putting babies in showers and ended up running back to the house to hide from them.

Sasuke ended up laughing at him for that one before he quite literally chased everyone off of his property for both his and Naruto's sanity.

About a month later after that, with a baby bump now clearly showing Naruto and Sasuke officially got married on top of the Hokage tower. Everyone was there, and on a side table there was pictures of who couldn't be there, which was Naruto's idea. Pictures of Jiraiya, the Third Hokage, Itachi, Sasuke's parents and family and Naruto's family, even a picture of Shikamaru's sensei Asuma. Tobi was one of the best men who stood with Sasuke while Naruto who some how got stuck with being the bride had to walk up to the alter that Yamato made with his wood. Iruka gave him away after threatening Sasuke and not wanting to let go of Naruto and let Sasuke hold Naruto's hand. Tsunade was incredibly proud to be doing this for the two of them, truthfully despite the fact that she never admits it out loud, marriages happens to be her favorite task for shinobi's especially.

Gaara and his siblings accompanied by Matsuri were there sitting in the front row as well. Gaara and his siblings were pleased to be invited to Naruto's and Sasuke's wedding, and truly felt happy for his first and still only and still the only person he truly considers a friend. Gaara and Matsuri ended up dancing, and she found out the hard way that Gaara didn't know how to dance. She tried not to laugh like Temari and Kankuro.

Kakashi ended up becoming the official godfather of the children and Sakura was going to be the official godmother. Both Kakashi and Sakura were truly honored to be chosen by their teammates to have such a title in the small family.

The next day everyone had a big mess to clean due to the fact that someone let both Sakura, who they found out couldn't hold her liquor, and Lee get drunk.

Sasuke and Naruto however, got off free due to the fact that it was their wedding. They were at home sleeping.

Close to lunchtime Naruto woke up first. Blinking his eyes he shifted slightly running one of his hands over the small but growing baby bump he felt the wring on his finger. Smiling lightly he lifted his hand and examined the ring closer. He was touched to get this ring; after all, it was Sasuke's mother's ring while Sasuke wore his father's wring.

Naruto was truly happy, and couldn't wait for the children to be born. They had Tsunade check him over in the morning of their wedding yesterday to see how many they had. There were two healthy babies growing. Sasuke was pleased to hear that as much as Naruto was.

"Neh, Sasuke. You up?" Naruto whispered as he lightly pocked at Sasuke's side contently. Sasuke groaned in irritation at being waken up, but quickly clued in on last nights events and the now reality. Smirking slightly he pulled Naruto closer to him with a slight sigh.

"What do you want… Mrs. Uchiha." Sasuke teased when he felt a hard punch to his side.

"Don't call me Mrs. You bastard!" Naruto snorted as he tried to wiggle out of Sasuke's grip who now widened his smirk almost playfully.

"Why, don't like it. Mrs. Uchiha." Sasuke chided as he smirked as Naruto glared down at him. Naruto squeaked as he felt Sasuke's hands lower slightly to his behind while one ran over his stomach in a possessive manner.

"I told you not to call me Mrs.! I'm not a girl!" Naruto loudly whined as he struggled against groping hands.

"But you're pregnant, which means. You are the woman of the relationship." Sasuke teased lightly as he pulled Naruto down completely against him.

"Am not." Naruto whined as he gave up trying to get away from Sasuke and simply settled against Sasuke in a comfortable manner making sure to find a way to retaliate later. Naruto felt rather then heard Sasuke chuckle as light kisses was placed on the top of his scalp.

"Don't be so whiny." Sasuke whispered as he ran his fingers through Naruto's untamable looking hair. Naruto only blushed lightly as he closed his eyes to the sensation that Sasuke sent through him by his action.

"I'm not whiny…" Naruto murmured against Sasuke's chest while he settled one of his legs over Sasuke's legs. Winding his arms around Sasuke's midsection he sighed in contentment. He could stay like this with Sasuke forever, and it would be heaven.

"Yes you are." Sasuke whispered as he concentrated on Naruto's steady breathing. He knew Naruto was still awake, he could feel it with the fact that Naruto's fingers were lightly stroking his side in an affectionate manner.

"Shut up…" Naruto chirped quietly as he looked up at Sasuke with a smile.

Nothing more was said for a good few minutes before Naruto heard Sasuke whisper against the top of his head after he laid it back to it's side to listen to Sasuke's heart,  
"I love you, you know that. Right?"

"You're so corny Sasuke… Ya. I know… I love you too, I think I always have. I think that, that was why I fought so hard to bring you back. I just didn't know it then." Naruto stated quietly as he felt himself be held tighter.

"Now who's being corny." Sasuke chided calmly.

"Still a bastard…" Naruto chirped as he looked out the window at the blue sky. _Everything seems to be perfect now… Like nothing wrong can happen… I wonder what the future will bring._ Naruto thought as he listened to the steady beating of Sasuke's heart.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx. And the misspelled word 'wring' was fixed to be ring, thank you 'Broken Sexed Up Bloody Kitten' for pointing that out to me._


	39. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A little over seven months passed since they got married, and both babies were born. They ended up being twins, a boy and a girl. Both had blue eyes and black hair. And surprisingly, they didn't take long to figure out how to role over.

"Neh, Sasuke. When do you think they'll learn to walk?" Naruto mused as he cradled one of the babies against him while Sasuke held the baby girl they named after his mother. Mikoto Uchiha while they named their son who Naruto was cradling was named Itsuki.

"Hopefully not for a long time." Sasuke stated as he held the bottle for his daughter who greedily sucked at it for the milk inside. Naruto leant back and started to feed Itsuki his milk in a matching bottle that had the Uchiha Clan symbol on it. Naruto ended up teasing him on that, even saying that he's surprised that Sasuke didn't put the symbol on their diapers.

The next day, there was a Uchiha Clan symbol on the babies diapers. Naruto decided to not say anything else other then complain about it for a good few hours. Sasuke was smirking at the reaction's he was getting for it.

"Why don't you want them walking?" Naruto asked looking over at Sasuke curiously, waiting for an answer.

"They'll get into everything." Sasuke stated, remembering about his parents stories of when he was just walking. He ended up tearing the house apart, and much to his brother's dismay, his brother's room.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at that; it was a true fact though. Everything he's heard from Kurenai that they get into everything due the babies need to explore and learn.

"Ah, everything will be fine with that. We'll just take it one day at a time. Neh?" Naruto chided as he stopped feeding the baby to burp him, Kurenai taught him how to burp a baby using her own baby. She was a big help as was Sakura and even Tobi was a big help, after all Tobi snuck him ramen. Though Naruto was sure that Sasuke found out due to the fact that one day Tobi just stopped bringing him ramen.

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled as he agreed with what Naruto was saying. Naruto only chuckled before he couldn't help himself and told Itsuki,  
"Your father is very talkative isn't he?" And much to Sasuke's shock and irritation, Itsuki let out a little giggle. Naruto ended up laughing at the whole thing.

"Neh, Itsuki agrees with me." Naruto chirped happily.

"Sure he does. Which by the way, is Tsunade going to start training you to become Hokage soon?" Sasuke mused as he burped Mikoto calmly.

"Ya, she said being that these two are only babes at the moment they need full time care, so one of us has to stay home or in the village at all times. Being that I'm going to become Hokage one day, it might as well be me." Naruto explained calmly.

"That's good. You're dream is finally coming true." Sasuke stated, he truly did feel happy for Naruto and couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen when that comes to pass.

"Thanks…" Naruto chirped as he started to sniff before lifting Itsuki up a bit and sniffing him. Scrunching up his nose he knew were the smell was coming from. His stinky little baby boy.

"Looks like someone made a stinky." Naruto chirped at his son and ignoring Sasuke's raised eyebrow. _Stinky? Sheesh, if I didn't know better I'd say he was a she who was a major mother hen. _Sasuke couldn't help but think as he fixed the shirt on his daughter before starting to feed her again.

_But then again… Iruka could easily be considered a major mother hen. _Sasuke thought calmly as he watched his daughter drink up the milk happily, all the while he couldn't help but muse on how she would be like when she is older. It wasn't hard for him to picture her with a smile that could easily be considered Naruto's wide smiles.

Sasuke couldn't help but think about things that happened during the seven months since his and Naruto's wedding. Things like Naruto's bizarre food cravings, and major mood shifts, not to mention hormones that allowed Naruto to become very horny on more then one occasion. Even in public. Sasuke wasn't complaining though.

_I still can't believe that Tsunade is getting the academy teachers to teach the children the truth about the Uchiha Massacre, and the start of Konoha._ Sasuke thought, he knew it was very risky of her to do that. And more to his surprise everything took well to the truth, despite the outrage it created and the slight distrust that was easily put out by the shinobi populace and the Hokage herself.

---

Elsewhere, in the Hokage's office Yamato stood in front of Tsunade with a bow before he started on his report. He for the last few months had the task of tracking and keeping an eye on Kabuto who was starting to show signs of breaking down and becoming more and more insane and paranoid.

"Hokage-sama. It is as you fear." Yamato stated, waiting to see if Tsunade wanted more then that or if she was in a mood to be left alone.

"Is that so? Very well, I need to know everything." Tsunade stated, clasping her hands in front of her. She had a bad feeling awhile ago, so she entrusted Yamato into investigating the cause of her concern.

"The first month I watched him, he seemed to be fine other then uttering a few things that sounded more like answers or complains. And a few times even insults. The second month he showed the occasional frustration and lose of control over his actions, like someone else was pulling his strings in a matter of speech. But the third month of watching him, paranoia started up and made it increasingly hard for me to watch him. The pale skin that he had only on a arm and some on his face nearly covered his entire body by then, one eye was still his own and not Orochimaru's." Yamato reported calmly as he stood in front of her with hardly any movements.

"Are you saying that you suspect that Orochimaru is gaining more control by the day?" Tsunade stated, wanting to clarify her fears. Tsunade only stated a calmly at his nod, "Continue."

"Very well. Just before I was summoned back I could of sworn I saw tones of white snakes hanging around him, without his apparent knowledge. When he laughed it sounded like two people laughing. He also appears to be slimming more slightly. And over half his hair now is black and growing longer and not to mention, straighter. I can't be sure, but I would deem it safe to say that he is returning." Yamato stated calmly, he noted that Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"I thought Sasuke said that Itachi locked him away in a illusion?" Tsunade stated when she shifted and summoned Sasuke.

---

Sasuke noted that the summoning bird flew over his house and past his window; by instinct he knew that it was him being summoned. Not Naruto. Getting up with a frown, he didn't want to leave; he was having too much fun tending to his daughter. But grudgingly he walked towards the baby room and entered noting that Naruto was redressing Itsuki.

"What's up?" Naruto asked as he picked up his son to place him in the crib for a nap.

"I'm being summoned. I think she needs a change." Sasuke stated handing Mikoto over to Naruto, who grumbled,  
"How come I'm always the one stuck changing them."

Sasuke smirked as he leant over and placed a soft kiss to Naruto's neck before kissing him on the mouth.  
"Because you're good at it." Sasuke stated before he used a transporting jutsu to get him to the Hokage's office.

As soon as he got there he noticed that Yamato was there as well, raising his eyebrows in question he waited for Tsunade to start. And she did with a simple statement,  
"Do you remember when Orochimaru was stripped from your body?"

"Yes." Sasuke stated, this was one of the conversations he didn't like to talk about and when he did want to talk about it, it was only to Naruto that he would freely say things.

"Did any snakes escape?" Tsunade asked as she watched his body language, noting the stress that Sasuke was no doubt feeling.

"Snakes were dropping off of the summoned form of him, why?" Sasuke answered as he felt a growing concern to what was being spoken of.

"Yamato." Tsunade stated, directing the conversation over to Yamato.

"Because we have evidence to support the fact that Orochimaru is taking over Kabuto's body if he hasn't already." Yamato stated evenly as he too watched Sasuke's body language, knowing that this as a conversation that Sasuke hated as much as he hated talking about his brother to anyone other then Naruto.

"What will be done about it?" Sasuke asked he needed an answer. If what they were saying was true, it would mean that Naruto's and his children was in trouble due to the fact that Orochimaru openly wants the sharingan for himself.

"We can't do anything about it. The reason Yamato is back is because Kabuto dropped off the radar, and is now untraceable. We can't locate him." Tsunade stated as calmly as she could, she felt anger at Yamato's losing sight of the man but knew she had to restrain it. She could also not the anger in Sasuke's cold expression.

---

Within the hidden village of sound, at the destroyed underground base Kabuto knelt screaming in the middle of the floor of one of the many large rooms that somehow survived. Snakes by the thousands slithered around him at all times now.

The snakes were mockingly white with purple lining their eyes.

Hissing echoed off of the walls along with his angered screams. And anger was the least bit he was feeling, he was feeling frustrated, in pain and much to his dismay he was starting to feel defeated at the whole ordeal. He thought he would gain Orochimaru's power by integrating Orochimaru's cells into his own. After all, it was only the cells and not the mind.

But somehow, Orochimaru's mind transferred from one snake to him. And with that mind came the knowledge that Itachi was dead, that the Uchiha clan destroyed on an order made by Danzou and the council. After all, no one suspects a snake while they are having a conversation like this one.

"Curse you… Curse you…" Kabuto chanted over and over again as he finished screaming and just knelt there glaring at the snakes that seemed to stare intently at him, mocking him.

"Leave me alone!" Kabuto ordered angrily as he clutched his head angrily not realizing that he was digging in his blunt nails into his scalp.

'Why?' He could have sworn he heard, and if he wasn't mistaken, it was Orochimaru's voice. Looking around he saw no one. More pain. More anger. Kabuto had no control as white seemed to spread across his body at a quicker rate.

Pain, exhaustion and utter defeat started to set in.

It wasn't his fault; he knew something was chipping away at his mind for months now. And he was sure that something was none other then his former lord. And for the first time since he injected the cells into his body did he truly regret doing such a thing. It meant that it was his end, even though he didn't see it then. He felt like crying, screaming. He felt like running, but he knew that no matter how far he ran, he wouldn't escape what is now to be his fate.

His fate as Orochimaru's next host.

"But… But… I don't… I don't want to die…" Kabuto whispered, he now felt like crying. And with that his eyes closed and reopened with two golden eyes rather then mismatched eyes.

Laughter bubbled up into his throat as he peeled off the last of pink skin that was covering his body. It wasn't much skin to his surprise. And he knew he had to bandage himself for a bit now. One thing was for sure he was back. And had to do a lot of damage control thanks to Sasuke.

Each snake slithered towards him, joining his body to fortify it even better then it would have been with just his mind and skin covering Kabuto's body. One thing was for sure Orochimaru was back.

"Silly, Kabuto-kun. You aren't dead. You're still alive as a part of me." Orochimaru spoke as he sneered at the distaste of Kabuto's clothing taste.

_**Authoress Note:**__ Beta'ed by xXxFrostyIceCubexXx. _

_Question is though, if a sequel is wanted, and if so by all means send through PM or review on ideas. Also keep in mind that there will be flashbacks in the sequel that will explain further on what gone on during Naru's pregnancy and birth. So perverted ideas welcome as well lol. _

_And thank you very much for reading and reviewing this story. _


End file.
